


A Mysterious Human From Another World

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A human from the Real World named Megan Kendell enters the Pokemon World and she becomes a Pokemon Trainer. She does the Nuzlocke and she gets every single Gym Badge from the six main Pokemon Regions.   Oh and the other Regions from ROM hacks too. She gets captured by     Team Skull the bad guy organization and the Aether Foundation.





	1. A Mysterious Human From Another World

Ash,Sophocles,Lana,Lillie,Mallow,Kiawe,Samson Oak and Professor Kukui are inside of the Pokemon School's classroom.   
It's sunny outside and there are no clouds in in the sky.   
The sky turned dark suddenly and a lot of clouds appeared.   
Professor Kukui:"It's going to rain soon." "We're staying inside until it stops."   
He said.   
Lillie:"That's really strange for rain to come."   
She said.   
Ash:"Something is coming to this Region."   
He said.   
Sophocles:"It's a Pokemon right?"   
He asked.   
Ash:"I don't know!" "It's nearby at Ten Karat Hill." "It isn't our friend Nebby." "He's with his family."   
He said.   
Meanwhile over at the Ten Karat Hill.   
A portal opened up in the sky and a human girl from another World fell out of it.   
Megan landed on top of seven nonshiny female Pinsirs and she got off of them by jumping onto the ground.   
The Pinsirs woke up and they growled angrily at Megan.   
The Pinsirs chased Megan to a dead end and they started to use their Move Superpower.   
A Wild Shiny female Passimian came out of the grass and she threw her ball at all seven Pinsirs.   
All of the Pinsirs looked at Megan and they gasped.   
Megan:"I'm really sorry for waking all seven of you up."   
She said. Megan captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from her stories and she got them up to Level one hundred twenty.   
Megan accessorized all of the Luxury Balls and she put them into her dark blue backpack's last pouch.   
Megan's Team consists of five female Pokémon and one male Pokémon which is Leonardo the nonshiny male Delta Mega Blastoise.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Christina the Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard and Parisa the Shiny female Delta Plusle.  
Dakota the female Shiny Delta Liepard and Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur.   
Megan:"Pinsir do you know where I can find a cloak to cover myself?"   
She asked.   
All of the Pinsirs shook their heads no and they frowned.   
Megan:"I'll have to find a cloak to cover myself up with." "Then I won't get captured by the Aether Foundation." "Or Team Skull."   
She said.  
Megan:"Someday I'll come back here to visit all of you." "I promise." "I'm really hungry." "I need to find some food."   
She said.   
Megan:"All five of my Real World pets are ok and they're really happy." "Two cats,one dog and one bunny are hiding inside of my huge purse."   
She said.  
Megan:"It's too bad that Tigger my pet cat is at my home and couldn't come over here." "Rocky,Matthew,Dahlia,Sophie and Bella."   
She said.   
Megan left the Ten Karat Hill with all five of her pets and she arrived out on Alola Route 1.   
Megan:"The Nuzlocke is offically starting right now!"   
She said happily.   
Megan walked into the forest and she arrived at the Pokemon School.   
Professor Kukui:"Huh?" "All of the dark clouds dissappeared." "That's very strange."   
He said.   
Ash:"Something is here at the school." "The Aura is really strong." "It's a human from the Real World."   
He said.   
Professor Kukui:"What?" "Ash a human from the Real World is in our World?"   
He asked.   
Ash:"Yes." "Professor Kukui a human from the Real World is in our World."   
He said.   
Professor Kukui:"Let's get him or her ready for a Pokémon journey around the Alola Region." "He or she might need some help."  
He said.  
Megan walked into the Pokemon School and she looked around.   
Megan found Professor Kukui's sign and she followed it.   
Megan walked into the classroom and she smiled at everyone.   
Kiawe:"Ash wasn't lying." "A human from the Real World is right here in our World."   
He said.   
Megan:"Alola!" "I'm Megan Kendell." "I'm here to study Pokemon."   
She said.   
Megan:"I need a Rotom Pokedex." "I'm doing a really dangerous challenge." "Nuzlocke."   
She said.   
Professor Kukui:"Megan I'll make you a special Trainer Card that lets everyone know you're doing the Nuzlocke."   
He said.   
Professor Kukui:"Megan how old are you?"   
He asked.   
Megan:"I'm thirty one years old Professor Kukui."   
She said.   
Professor Kukui walked over to his desk and he got a Rotom Pokedex.   
Lillie looked at Megan and she raised her right hand up into the air.   
Megan looked at Lillie and she smiled.   
Megan:"Lillie what's your question?" "I can help you."   
She said.   
Lillie:"Megan are there any rules to the Nuzlocke?"   
She asked.   
Megan:"Yes." "Lillie there are three rules to the Nuzlocke."   
She said.   
Megan walked over to the blackboard and she wrote all three rules down.   
Megan turned around and she showed the rules to everyone.   
Rule Number One: You may only capture one Pokemon on each Route. Shiny Pokemon can be caught. You can't let that opportunity slip away.   
Rule Number Two: Nicknames are required.   
Rule Number Three: If a Pokemon faints it dies.   
Lillie:"Yikes!" "That last rule is really scary!"   
She said.   
Megan:"You don't have to do it everyone."   
She said.   
Ash:"I'll do the first Rule."   
He said.  
Ash:"My nonshiny female Dusk Form Lycanroc came from the Ten Karat Hill and my nonshiny male Pikachu came from the Pokémon Laboratory in Pallet Town."  
He said.  
Ash:"My nonshiny male Rowlet came from the Alola Route 1 Outskirts near Professor Kukui's house and my nonshiny male Torracat came from the Shopping District   
in Hau'oli City near the Pokemon Center."   
He said.   
Megan:"I'll enforce Rule Number One right after I defeat the Champion of this Region."   
She said.   
Professor Kukui:"I'm the Champion of this Region."   
He said.   
Kiawe:"Wow!" "I didn't know that about you Professor Kukui."   
He said.   
Megan:"Lillie do you have any clothes that you've never worn before?"   
She asked.   
Megan:"All of my electronics are in this backpack." "I don't have any clothes inside of my hot pink duffel bag."   
She said.   
Lillie:"Megan my mom got me new clothes from here,Heahea City and Konikoni City." "Oh and she also got me some clothes from Kalos too."   
She said.  
Lillie:"My mom bought shoes,socks and accessories as well."   
She said.   
Lillie:"They're in my cabin."   
She said.   
Megan:"I'll take all of those outfits Lillie."   
She said.   
Megan got all six of her pets out and she introduced them to everyone.   
Professor Kukui finished making Megan's Trainer Passport and he printed it.   
Professor Kukui:"Megan come over here please."   
He said.   
Megan turned around and she walked over to Professor Kukui's desk.   
Name:Megan Kendell. Age:Thirty one. Gender:Female.   
Trainer ID NO:474700. Other information:Is a Nuzlocker.   
Professor Kukui picked up an empty Rotom Pokedex and he handed it to Megan.   
Megan:"I captured a whole lot of Pokemon."   
She said.   
Megan:"Some are Delta Forms." "Some are Alolan Forms."   
She said.   
Mallow:"What's a Delta Pokemon?"   
She asked.   
Megan:"They're Pokemon who have different Types."   
She said.   
Megan:"Ash let's have a one on one Pokemon Battle." "Starter Pokemon only." "My nonshiny Mega Lucario Laura against your Pikachu."   
She said.  
Ash's Rotom Dex floated over to Megan and he scanned her backpack.   
Rotom Dex:"Megan has caught almost all of the Pokemon that live in this World!" "It's almost complete!"   
He said happily.   
Megan:"I chose a nonshiny female Riolu Pokemon to become my Starter Pokemon and I nicknamed her Laura after Laura Healey my Real World best friend forever."   
She said.  
Me:"She evolved into a Lucario and I just gave her a Shiny male Riolu son named Lucian."   
She said.   
Ash:"Wow!" "That's so cool Megan!"   
He said.   
Megan called out all six of her Pokemon out of their Luxury Balls and she introduced them to everyone.   
Ash's Rotom Dex:"I've never seen any of these Pokemon from the Torren Region before until right now."   
He said.   
Lillie walked over to Parisa and she picked her up.   
Parisa got really mad at Lillie and she burned her face with the Ember Move.   
Lana's Popplio went over to Lillie and she used the Water Gun Move on her.   
Megan:"Laura my nonshiny Mega Lucario has the Timid Nature and Parker my nonshiny Delta Venusaur has the Calm Nature Lillie."   
She said.  
Megan:"Laura and Parker have the Characteristic Quick Tempered."   
She said.   
Megan:"Christina,Leonardo and Dakota have the Brave Nature."   
She said.  
Megan:"Christina,Leonardo and Dakota have the Characteristic Quick to flee."   
She said.   
Megan:"Parisa has the Jolly Nature and she has the Very finicky Characteristic."   
She said.   
Lillie:"I'm really sorry for scaring you like that Parisa." "I just wanted to hold you." "You're so adorable just like my Snowy."   
She said.   
Parisa:"It's ok Lillie." "You didn't mean to startle me."   
She said.   
Ash's Rotom Dex floated over to Laura and he scanned her.   
Laura got really mad at Ash's Rotom Pokedex and she hit him in the face with her Focus Punch Move.   
Megan:"Wow!" "She knows the Focus Punch Move!"   
She said.   
Later that night.   
It's 9:00 pm.   
Megan,Mallow,Lillie and Lana have finished watching their really scary movie.   
Megan has all six of her Pokemon out of their Luxury Balls and they're fast asleep on beanbags in the spare bedroom.   
Three have headphones on and three have earmuffs on.   
Laura,Parker and Parisa.  
Nonshiny female Mega Lucario,nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur,Shiny female Delta Plusle.  
Dakota,Leonardo and Christina.   
Shiny female Delta Liepard,nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise and Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard.   
Megan:"Mallow jumped three times during the scary movie!"   
She said.   
Lillie:"Snowy hid underneath the couch because she got scared."   
She said.   
Megan,Lana,Lillie and Mallow laughed.   
Megan,Lana,Lillie and Mallow walked to their bedroom.   
Megan:"I can't wait to battle against Ash tomorrow." "My nonshiny female Lucario Laura defeated his nonshiny male Pikachu without any problems."   
She said.  
Megan:"I'll use Parisa my Shiny Delta Plusle against his nonshiny male Torracat."   
She said.   
Lillie:"Megan you need to wear a brand new outfit tomorrow from this Alola Region or the Kalos Region."   
She said.  
Mallow:"Megan you need to be really careful in the battle against Ash because of your Nuzlocke."   
She said.   
Megan:"Lillie I'll wear my brand new purple outfit from the Kalos Region tomorrow."  
She said.  
Megan:"Mallow I'll be really careful in the battle against Ash because of my Nuzlocke."   
She said.   
Megan,Lana,Lillie and Mallow yawned.   
The girls said goodnight to each other and they smiled.   
The girls got into their beds and they yawned again.   
The girls closed their eyes and they fell asleep.   
The Chapter ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. The New Students.

The next day.   
Megan,Lana,Lillie and Mallow woke up at 7:00 am.   
Megan got dressed in her brand new purple Kalos clothes and she groomed herself.   
Megan walked out of the bathroom and she posed for all three girls.   
Lillie:"Megan your outfit is so cute!"   
She said.   
Megan:"Thank you Lillie."   
She said.   
Lillie:"You're welcome Megan."   
She said.   
Mallow:"I hope that everyone at the school loves your brand new outfit Megan."   
She said.   
Megan:"Mallow they're going to love my brand new outfit."   
She said.   
Megan called all of her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls and she left Nadine out.   
Megan,Lillie,Lana and Mallow headed off to the Pokemon School with their Pokemon.   
A girl with the Pokemon Chespin dropped all of her books and she picked them up.   
Mallow:"That's a Chespin!"   
She said.   
Mairin:"Phew!" "I got all of my books Chespie." "Let's go to the Pokemon School."   
She said.   
Megan:"No way!" "That's Mairin from the Kalos Region!"   
She said.   
Lyra and Hilbert walked over to Mairin.   
Mairin and Chespie looked at Megan then gasped.   
Hilbert and Lyra looked at Megan then gasped.   
Chespie:"Oh my gosh!" "She's a human from the Real World!"   
He said excitedly.   
Megan:"Shh!" "I don't want Team Rocket or Team Skull to hear about this!" "Be quiet!"   
She shouted angrily.   
Chespie:"I'm sorry!" "I'll be quiet!"   
He said.   
All four of the girls introduced themselves and their Pokemon to the three new students who did it too.   
Hilbert:"You're an Aura Guardian Megan."   
He said.   
Megan:"Hilbert I practiced with my Lucario Laura last night." "Now I can understand all of the Pokemon in this World."   
She said.   
Megan,Lillie,Lana,Mallow,Mairin,Lyra and Hilbert arrived at the Pokemon School.   
Samson Oak:"Everybody seven new students are joining your class." "Make them feel comfortable." "Help them out if they have a problem."   
He said.   
Professor Kukui:"Elias Jones will sit with Kiawe." "Emily Jones will sit with Lillie." "Hala's grandson Hau will sit with Ash."   
He said.   
Mairin:"I'll sit with Mallow!"   
She said.   
Lyra:"I'll sit with Lana."   
She said.   
Megan:"I'll sit with Lana too."   
She said.   
Hilbert:"I'll sit with Sophocles."   
He said.  
Pikachu:"Ash I'm hungry!"   
He said.   
Professor Kukui gave one apple to Pikachu and he smiled at him.   
Pikachu smiled at Professor Kukui and he ate the apple.   
Megan:"My Team consists of Laura,Ariel,Melody,Amelia,Nadine and Wanda."   
She said.   
Megan:"Nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Shiny female Mega Electruxo and Shiny female Mega Metalynx."   
She said.   
Megan:"Nonshiny female Mega Archilles,Shiny female Nucleon and Shiny female Winotinger."   
Lyra:"That's a really good Team for you Megan."   
She said.   
Megan:"I'm super excited to Battle against Ash again."   
She said.   
Elias,Emily and Hau walked into the classroom.   
Dalton flew over to Ash and he landed next to him.   
Vincent ran over to a desk and he hid underneath it.   
Raiden raced over to the desk and he jumped up onto Ash's lap.   
Hau:"Dalton and Raiden really love you Ash."   
He said.   
Ash:"Is Raiden your Pichu's nickname Hau?"   
He asked.   
Hau:"Yes." "Raiden is my Pichu's nickname Ash." "Dalton is my Decidueye's nickname." "Vincent is my Eevee's nickname."   
He said.   
Elias:"Hello!" "I'm Elias!"   
He said.   
Emily:"Hello!" "I'm Emily!"   
She said.   
At lunchtime.   
Megan and Ash had a Pokemon Battle after eating quickly.   
Megan won the Battle and Ash lost it.   
Ash:"Darn it!" "I lost again!"   
He said.   
Hau:"Wow!" "She's really strong!"   
He said.   
Raiden:"Yay!" "Megan won!"   
He said.   
Dalton:"That Nuzlocker is really strong!"   
He said.   
Vincent:"I want to be a Vaporeon."   
He said.   
Ariel:"I'll help you out Vincent."   
She said.   
Vincent:"Thank you Ariel."   
He said.   
Ariel:"You're welcome Vincent."   
She said.   
Megan challenged Hau to a Battle and she defeated him.   
Hau challenged Megan to a Battle after training and he lost.   
Later that night.   
Megan and Ash are playing fetch outside with all of their Pokemon at Professor Kukui's house.   
Lycanroc:"Throw it harder!"   
She said.   
Ash threw the ball really far and he broke a window.   
Megan:"Uh oh!" "Ash you're in big trouble with Professor Kukui." "He's going to ground you!"   
She said.   
Professor Kukui:"Ash Ketchum get in here right now!" "You're grounded  
He shouted angrily.  
Megan:"I was right!"   
She said.   
Ash walked into the house and he saw Professor Kukui standing there with a really mad face.   
Ash saw that he had both arms on his hips and his wet clothes.   
Ash:"I'm really sorry Professor Kukui."   
He said.   
Professor Kukui:"Apology not accepted Ash." "You broke my kitchen window." "Your punishment for tonight is no tv." "You need to pay for the broken window."   
He said with a serious voice.   
Ash:"Can I go to school tomorrow?"   
He asked.   
Professor Kukui:"Yes." "You can go to school tomorrow."   
He said.   
Megan left the house with a pink raincoat on and she arrived in Iki Town.   
Megan came back to Professor Kukui's house with Kahuna Hala and he helped Ash to fix the broken kitchen window right after she explained everything.   
Professor Kukui:"Ash you're ungrounded now!"   
He said. Ash:"Yay!" "I'll be very careful from now on Professor Kukui."   
He said.   
Megan recalled all six of her Pokemon to their Luxury Balls and she yawned.   
Megan:"Goodnight everyone."   
She said.   
All:"Goodnight Megan."   
They said at the same time.   
Megan went back to her friend Lillie's home and she got ready for bed.   
Lillie:"Megan how was your visit with Professor Kukui?"   
She asked.   
Megan:"Lillie it was ok." "Until Ash broke a window."   
She said.   
Lana:"Did you tell Kahuna Hala about it?"   
She asked.   
Megan:"Yes." "I did."   
She said.   
Megan:"I saw Hau again." "Raiden evolved." "Vincent too."   
She said.   
Lillie:"Wow!" "That's great news!"   
She said.   
Lana:"Pikachu and Vaporeon."   
She said.   
Megan:"I'll challenge Hau to another Battle tomorrow."   
She said.   
Megan,Lillie,Lana and Mallow got into their beds.   
Megan,Lillie,Lana and Mallow fell asleep.   
The Chapter ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Enter Teams Skull and Rocket

Megan,Mallow,Lana and Lillie woke up at 7:00 am.  
Megan,Mallow,Lana and Lillie got dressed for the day.  
Megan:"Let's go to the school right after we eat!"  
She said.  
Mallow:"Yeah!" "Let's eat!"  
She said.  
Megan,Mallow,Lana and Lillie ate breakfast.  
Megan,Mallow,Lana and Lillie arrived at the Pokémon School.  
Hau pulled a water balloon out from behind his back and he threw it at Kiawe.  
Kiawe looked at Hau and he laughed.  
Kiawe:"Hau you got me good."  
He said.  
Hau:"Yeah!" "I got you good Kiawe."  
He said.  
All of the Pokémon laughed and all of the humans laughed as well.  
Samson Oak:"Our class has a clown." "It's Hau!"  
He said.  
Tupp,Zipp and Rapp arrived at the Pokémon School.  
Zipp:"Let's split up." "We need to find rare Pokémon for our Boss Guzma." "He'll give us a promotion."  
He said.  
Rapp:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!"  
She said.  
Tupp:"This is going to be a really good mission."  
He said.  
Megan:"Hau I'm ready to battle against you."  
She said.  
Hau:"Megan I accept your challenge."  
He said.  
Megan sensed Team Skull nearby with her Aura Power and she froze in fear.  
Lillie:"Megan what's wrong?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Team Skull is nearby Lillie!" "I'm getting out of here." "If they see me then it's game over."  
She said quietly.  
Lillie:"It's time to protect Megan from Team Skull."  
She said quietly.  
Hau:"Megan let's go over to my grandpa's house."  
He said quietly.  
Megan:"Hau I'll follow you."  
She said quietly.  
Kiawe:"I'll go with you two."  
He said quietly.  
Mallow:"Darn it!" "I wanted to take Megan into Hau'oli City after school." "Malasada shop."  
She said quietly.  
Hau:"I love that place!"  
He said quietly.  
Megan:"Mallow please give me your Tsareena." "I'll have her distract Team Skull." "That way I can escape safely."  
She said quietly.  
Mallow:"Megan I'll distract them." "You don't need to borrow my Tsareena."  
She said quietly.  
Megan:"All of my video games are at the cabin." "My gaming systems are in the cabin too."  
She said quietly.  
Megan:"My Pokémon are with me." "In my purple backpack."  
She said quietly.  
Snowy:"She left the clothes behind."  
She said quietly.  
Megan:"I'm going to put all of my Pokémon away." "I'll get April out."  
She said quietly.  
Megan unzipped her backpack and she put the belt away.  
Megan pulled April's Luxury Ball out and she zipped her backpack up.  
Megan put her purple backpack on and she smiled.  
Zipp walked over to the closed window and he looked into it.  
Zipp saw Megan and he gasped.  
Zipp:"Rapp and Tupp get over here right now!" "I found something really rare and it isn't a Pokémon!"  
He said.  
Tupp and Rapp raced over to Zipp.  
Zipp:"Look into this window."  
He said.  
Tupp and Rapp looked into the window.  
Megan:"Hau let's go."  
She said quietly.  
Ash:"Be really careful Megan."  
He said quietly.  
Kiawe:"I'm going with you two."  
He said quietly.  
Hau:"Dalton,Raiden and Vincent get ready to defeat Team Skull!"  
He said quietly.  
Zipp:"We need to tell Guzma about this."  
He said.  
Tupp and Rapp saw Megan then gasped.  
Megan saw all three Team Rocket members looking into the window at her and she jumped backwards.  
April popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at Megan.  
Megan:"They saw me!" "I'm doomed!"  
She said.  
April glowed brightly and she teleported away with her Trainer Megan.  
Rapp:"She's teleporting away!"  
She said.  
Megan reappeared in the Lush Jungle with her Shiny Alakazam April and she looked around.  
Lurantis saw Megan and she gasped.  
Zipp,Tupp and Rapp went to an abandoned warehouse in Hau'oli City.  
Zipp pulled his phone out and he called Guzma.  
Guzma heard his phone ringing and he pushed the ignore button.  
Plumeria:"Zipp was trying to report in honey."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"Why did you ignore him?"  
She asked.  
Guzma:"He's messing with me Plumeria." "He hasn't found anything yet."  
He said.  
Rapp got on her laptop and she called Guzma.  
Plumeria and Guzma appeared on the screen.  
Rapp:"Our new target teleported away with her Shiny Alakazam Pokémon." "She was at that Route 1 school with Professor Kukui."  
She said.  
Gladion walked into the room and he walked over to Guzma.  
Gladion:"I was walking out on Route 5." "Then I saw a bright flash." "It came from Lush Jungle."  
He said.  
Rapp:"Her name is Megan." "She's a faller!"  
She said.  
Zipp:"From the Real World!"  
He said.  
Tupp:"We're not lying to you!"  
He said.  
Rapp:"I got a picture of her." "She's hanging out with Professor Kukui's students in the classroom." "She was chatting to them about her Pokémon."  
She said.  
Rapp:"I did it with my cell phone."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Do you have any proof besides the picture?"  
He asked.  
Rapp:"She has a purple backpack full of Pokémon."  
She said.  
Tupp:"Her backpack rattled a lot."  
He said.  
Guzma:"Rapp send me the picture."  
He said.  
Rapp pulled her phone out and she sent the picture of Megan to Guzma.  
Guzma looked at the picture on his cell phone and he smirked evilly.  
Guzma:"Zipp,Tupp and Rapp capture that human girl from the Real World." "Then bring her back here to Plumeria and me."  
He said.  
Gladion:"Megan is in the Lush Jungle with April her Shiny Alakazam." "She can Mega Evolve with the Stone."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"What?" "She has a Shiny Mega Alakazam?"  
She asked.  
Gladion:"I don't know how she caught her."  
He said.  
Rapp:"Take a look at Megan's right wrist." "There's a strange mark underneath it."  
She said.  
Guzma zoomed in and he saw the mark underneath Megan's right wrist.  
Guzma:"I've never seen this kind of marking before."  
He said.  
Gladion looked at the marking and he gasped.  
Gladion:"She's a Nuzlocker!" "Her Pokémon will die if their Hit Points hit zero."  
He said.  
Guzma:"That isn't good at all."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over at the Pokémon Anime School.  
Professor Kukui:"I'm going to find Megan." "I'll bring her back safely." "Stay here everyone."  
He said.  
Ash:"She's in the Lush Jungle." "Totem Lurantis is in there."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Thank you for the tip Ash."  
He said.  
Ash:"You're welcome Professor Kukui."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui flew over to Route 8 and he called his Braviary back.  
Professor Kukui walked into the Lush Jungle and he looked around.  
Megan sensed someone nearby with her Aura Power and she froze in fear.  
Megan:"April use your Teleport Move!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Come on!" "Team Skull is trying to capture me!"  
She shouted.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan it's me Professor Kukui!"  
He shouted.  
Megan:"Professor Kukui I'm over here!"  
She shouted.  
Professor Kukui walked around and he saw Megan with the Totem Lurantis.  
Megan:"I'm getting ready to battle against the Totem Lurantis." "All of my Pokémon are locked up in the purple backpack."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm going to use April my Shiny Alakazam."  
She said.  
Lurantis:"Bring it on!"  
She said.  
Castform floated over to Lurantis and she smiled at her.  
Megan:"April use your Dazzling Gleam Move on them!"  
She shouted.  
April used her Dazzling Gleam Move and she knocked out both Pokémon.  
Lurantis got up and she dusted herself off.  
Professor Kukui reached into the left pocket of his lab coat and he pulled out one Grassium-Z Crystal.  
Megan looked at Professor Kukui and she saw the Z-Crystal in his left hand.  
Megan:"That's a Grass Type Z-Crystal."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"You deserve it."  
He said.  
Megan walked over to Professor Kukui her teacher and she took the Grassium-Z Crystal.  
Megan:"I'll do my first official trial in two days." "This doesn't count."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Yeah." "It does count."  
He said.  
Olivia:"He's right." "It does count."  
She said.  
Olivia:"I saw everything from up here in this tree."  
She said.  
Megan saw Olivia up in the tree and she jumped backwards.  
Professor Kukui:"Olivia please come down here." "I want you to meet Megan." "She's a faller from another world."  
He said.  
Megan:"The Real World is my home."  
She said.  
Olivia:"I already know that."  
She said.  
Olivia:"The Deity Pokémon were acting really strange two days ago." "It turns out that they were waiting for you to appear."  
She said.  
Olivia jumped down from the tree and she landed flat on her face.  
Megan raced over to Olivia and she helped her to get up after putting the Z-Crystal in Professor Kukui's left hand.  
Olivia:"Thank you Megan."  
She said.  
Olivia looked at Megan's clothes and she smiled.  
Professor Kukui looked at Megan and he gave her the thumbs up sign with his right hand.  
Olivia:"Megan I love your yellow Kalos Region outfit."  
She said.  
Megan:"Lillie gave it to me Olivia." "I got a lot of other outfits."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan thanked Lillie for the new clothes."  
He said.  
Megan:"She gave me new outfits." "I had to thank her." "Now I can disguise myself against the two bad guy organizations."  
She said.  
Megan:"Olivia I'm a Nuzlocker." "I got a special Trainer Card." "It's in my backpack's front pouch."  
She said.  
Olivia:"This is the first time that we've had a Nuzlocker in our Region."  
She said.  
Megan:"Zero deaths." "2/18 Z-Crystals obtained."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan caught all four Deity Pokémon."  
He said.  
Megan:"Yeah!" "I did Professor Kukui."  
She said.  
Megan got her Trainer Passport out and she showed it to Olivia.  
Name:Megan Kendell. Age:Thirty one. Gender:Female. Gym Badges obtained:0/166. Deaths:Zero.  
Pokémon obtained:805/809. Trainer ID NO:474700. DOB:10/7/1994. Z-Crystals obtained:2/18.  
Other information:Is a Nuzlocker.  
Olivia:"Wow!" "You're a really strong Trainer!"  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm trying really hard to keep all of my Pokémon alive and get rid of this."  
She said.  
Megan:"Solgaleo and Lunala were Cosmogs."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"I'm impressed."  
He said.  
Megan:"I got some Delta Pokémon from the Torren Region." "I also got some Pokémon from the Torren Region."  
She said.  
Olivia:"You better keep those Pokémon in your backpack." "We don't want them to get stolen."  
She said.  
Megan:"I won't let them steal my Pokémon." "I'll protect them."  
She said.  
Olivia:"Megan we'll stay here." "I've got a really bad feeling that Team Skull will come here."  
She said.  
Megan:"April please take me to the Vast Poni Canyon."  
She said.  
April used her Teleport Move and she got Megan to the Vast Poni Canyon.  
Megan and April looked around.  
Hapu walked into the Vast Poni Canyon with her Mudsdale and she looked around.  
Hapu saw Megan standing there with her Shiny female Mega Alakazam April and she gasped.  
Hapu:"Oh my gosh!" "She's a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Hapu:"She's a Nuzlocker." "The mark is underneath her right wrist."  
She said.  
April:"Megan I saw someone coming into here." "She's got a purple bonnet on top of her head."  
She said.  
Megan:"April that's the Kahuna of this Island Hapu."  
She said.  
Hapu walked over to Megan and she held out her right hand.  
Megan held out her right hand to Hapu and she smiled.  
Hapu:"Alola." "I'm Hapu."  
She said.  
Megan:"Alola." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
She said.  
April:"Alola." "I'm April."  
She said.  
Meanwhile over at the abandoned warehouse in Hau'oli City.  
Gladion:"Darn it!" "My batteries on the tracking device died!"  
He said.  
Plumeria:"That really stinks." "We don't have new batteries."  
She said.  
Guzma:"I'll send Chase out to get some from Nanu." "He'll come back quickly."  
He said.  
Gladion:"Chase won't do that." "He's scared of Kahuna Nanu's Krookodile."  
He said.  
Rapp:"Guzma we have some money with us." "We can buy them."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Ok." "Rapp you can buy the batteries."  
He said.  
Rapp:"I'll be right back."  
She said.  
Rapp turned around and she walked to the door.  
Zipp and Tupp smirked evilly.  
Gladion:"Buy double A batteries."  
He said.  
Rapp:"I got your message."  
She said.  
Rapp walked out of the warehouse and she looked around.  
Rapp walked to the store and she got four packs of double A batteries for $10.00.  
Rapp went back to the warehouse and she smiled at everyone.  
Rapp:"I got a great deal on the batteries."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Abra go get the batteries please." "Bring them back here."  
He said.  
Abra used his Teleport Move and he disappeared.  
Abra grabbed the bag and he went back to Gladion.  
Gladion threw out the old batteries and he put some new ones in.  
Gladion put the cover on his tracking device and he turned it on.  
Gladion:"She's at the Vast Poni Canyon with Kahuna Hapu!" "That little sneak fled from her first location."  
He said.  
Guzma:"Go get her!"  
He said.  
Gladion:"I'll help you out." "I've got the tracking device."  
He said.  
Gladion:"I've also got my Silvally." "He's a really good battler."  
He said.  
Rapp:"I'm not battling against her." "if I kill one of her Pokémon she'll cry." "Then she'll attack me."  
She said.  
Tupp:"I want to see what kind of Pokémon that she'll use against us besides her Shiny Mega Alakazam April."  
He said.  
Rapp,Zipp,Tupp and Gladion left the warehouse.  
Gladion's cell phone started to ring and he answered it.  
Lusamine:"A Shiny Type Null escaped from our building." "Find him please."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Professor Burnet was trying to vaccinate him." "He's afraid of needles."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I'll find him for you."  
He said.  
Gladion:"You can count on me."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Good luck on finding him."  
She said.  
Gladion hung up on his mom and he put the cell phone away.  
Gladion:"Ugh!" "That Type Null is scared of everything,"  
He said.  
Rapp:"Timid Nature is really good for a Type Null."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Megan is in for a surprise."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over at the Pokémon School.  
Ash:"Come on Hau!" "We're going to save Megan!"  
He said.  
Hau:"Where's Megan at Ash?"  
He asked.  
Ash:"Hau she's at the Vast Poni Canyon with Kahuna Hapu."  
He said.  
Hau:"We'll get there before Team Skull does."  
He said.  
Samson Oak:"Megan will come back boys." "She has April." "You're staying here."  
He said.  
Kiawe:"I'll find her before Team Skull does."  
He said.  
Kiawe got up and he went outside.  
Kiawe got on his Charizard and he took off.  
Meanwhile over at the Vast Poni Canyon.  
Megan:"April let's go to the Ten Karat Hill." "I'm going to hide there from Team Skull."  
She said.  
April:"Ok." "Let's go Megan."  
She said.  
April used the Teleport Move and she disappeared with her Pokémon Trainer Megan.  
Megan and April reappeared out on Alola Route 1.  
Megan and April looked around.  
Jessie,James and Meowth walked out of their secret base on Alola Route 3.  
Jessie,James and Meowth arrived out on Alola Route 1.  
James:"We need to find a really rare Pokémon for Giovanni."  
He said.  
Megan:"We need to visit an area where I haven't caught a Pokémon at yet." "My Nuzlocke mark is burning."  
She said.  
Megan:"I already caught Fiona here." "It has to be a Pokémon that I haven't caught yet."  
She said.  
Jessie:"Wow!" "A Pokémon Trainer nearby is doing the Nuzlocke Challenge!"  
She said.  
Jessie:"It's a risky path." "That's the first time it happened in this world."  
She said.  
James:"Hopefully she'll find something to capture." "We'll take it from her."  
He said.  
Meowth:"I can't wait to get another friend."  
He said.  
Megan called April back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her left pants pocket.  
Megan:"I can't wait to get a new friend!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Bug Types are so amazing!" "I hope that will be my next encounter."  
She said.  
Megan walked around in the grass and she saw a nonshiny female Burnix.  
Megan:"Alola Burnix." "My name is Megan Kendell." "I want you to join the Nuzlocke Team."  
She said.  
Burnix:"Ok!" "I'll join your amazing Nuzlocke Team Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"Burnix do you like the nickname Brenda?"  
She asked.  
Brenda:"Yeah!" "I do Megan." "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Megan:"Brenda where did you come from?"  
She asked.  
Brenda:"I came from Whistle Town in the Merodia Region Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"I've always dreamed of owning a nonshiny Burnix."  
She said.  
Brenda:"I'll do my very best for you Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"Brenda I only use Luxury Balls." "I want my Pokémon to love me."  
She said.  
Brenda:"That's a really good choice Megan."  
She said.  
Meowth:"Let's steal that Pokémon from her."  
He said.  
Jessie,James and Meowth smirked evilly.  
Jessie,James and Meowth walked around.  
Megan:"Brenda I can sense Team Rocket nearby." "I need to get away from them."  
She said.  
Megan:"Team Skull is nearby too." "I need your help."  
She said.  
Brenda:"Ok!" "I'll help you out Megan!"  
She said.  
Megan found one empty Luxury Ball in front of her and she captured Brenda.  
Megan:"Hmm." "I need to figure out what Brenda's Ability is."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'll take care of you later on."  
She said.  
Megan put Brenda's Luxury Ball into the right pocket of her pants and she smiled.  
Jessie,James and Meowth saw Kiawe flying around in the sky.  
Megan:"Kiawe is nearby." "I can sense him."  
She said.  
Megan took off running and she arrived at the Ten Karat Hill.  
Jessie,James and Meowth saw Megan then gasped.  
Jessie,James and Meowth went back to their secret base out on Alola Route 3.  
Jessie,James and Meowth called up their Boss Giovanni.  
Matori popped up on the screen and she smiled.  
Meowth:"We need to speak with Giovanni about something!" "It's really important!"  
He said.  
Jessie:"We found something really rare!"  
She said.  
James:"We'll get her before Team Skull does!"  
He said.  
Jessie:"Her name is Megan Kendell." "She's a Pokémon Trainer that has the Nuzlocke curse."  
She said.  
James:"She's a human from the Real World!" "We're not lying to you!" "We saw her!"  
He said.  
Giovanni:"What?" "A human from the Real World is here in our world?"  
He asked.  
James:"Yes." "A human from the Real World is here in our world."  
He said.  
Jessie:"We need to be very careful."  
She said.  
Meowth:"We can't kill a Pokémon!" "That's illegal!" "Besides we don't want to see her cry."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over on Alola Route 1.  
Kiawe looked down and he saw Megan.  
Kiawe flew down and he grabbed Megan very carefully.  
Kiawe:"Did they capture you at all?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"No." "They didn't catch me at all."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"Let's go back to the school."  
He said.  
Megan:"That's what I was going to do next."  
She said.  
Kiawe and Megan went back to the school.  
Kiawe and Megan got off of Charizard.  
Everyone raced over to Megan and they hugged her.  
Chespie:"Phew!" "I'm really glad that this is over with."  
He said.  
Megan:"Team Skull is in Hau'oli City."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm leaving this Region for Unova." "I'll get some Gym Badges there."  
She said quietly.  
Ash:"Are you trying to trick Team Skull?"  
He asked quietly.  
Megan:"Yeah." "I'm trying to trick Team Skull."  
She said quietly.  
Megan:"The Team Rocket Trio saw me."  
She said.  
Ash:"That isn't good at all."  
He said.  
Megan:"I'll trick Team Skull." "I'll get them arrested."  
She said.  
Megan reached into the left pants pocket of her pants and she pulled out April's Luxury Ball.  
Megan:"April come on out."  
She said.  
Megan's Luxury Ball opened up and April appeared in front of her.  
Megan:"April use your Teleport Move." "I'm going to Hau'oli City's airport."  
She said.  
April used her Teleport Move and she disappeared.  
Megan and April reappeared inside of the Hau'oli City airport.  
Megan and April looked around.  
Megan called April back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her left pants pocket.  
Megan walked over to a light brown desk and she rang the bell two times with her left hand.  
The female clerk walked over to her light brown desk and she got behind it.  
The female clerk looked at Megan and she gasped.  
Female clerk:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Shh!" "Don't give me away to Team Skull!" "I'm hiding from them!" "Be quiet!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Female clerk:"I'm really sorry miss!" "Please don't hurt me!"  
She said.  
Megan:"The Boss of Team Skull sent out four of his grunts to capture me." "They won't get me."  
She said.  
Female clerk:"I'll call the Hau'oli City police." "They'll arrest all four of the Team Skull Grunts."  
She said.  
Megan:"Can I stay here for a while?"  
She asked.  
Female clerk:"Yes." "You can stay here for a while."  
She said.  
Megan looked at her name tag and she saw the name Melissa.  
Megan:"Alola Melissa." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
She said.  
Melissa:"That's a really cute name for you."  
She said.  
Megan:"Thank you."  
She said.  
Melissa:"You're welcome."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm really sorry for yelling at you."  
She said.  
Melissa:"Apology accepted."  
She said.  
Melissa picked up her phone and she called the Hau'oli City police.  
Gladion,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp walked into the airport.  
Rapp:"She's wearing yellow clothes and her backpack is purple."  
She said.  
Megan walked out of the girl's bathroom after washing her hands and she yawned.  
Rapp:"There's the girl that we're looking for!" "She just came out of the bathroom."  
She said.  
Zipp,Tupp,Gladion and Rapp saw Megan.  
Zipp,Tupp,Gladion and Rapp smirked evilly.  
Megan took off running after seeing the Team Skull members looking at her and she crashed into a male security guard.  
Megan fell down on the floor and she got up.  
Megan:"Team Skull is here!" "They're trying to capture me!" "Three boys." "One girl."  
She said.  
Male security guard:"I'll protect you human from the Real World."  
He said.  
Megan:"My name is Megan Kendell."  
She said.  
Male security guard:"My name is Ethan Smith."  
He said.  
The police arrived and they arrested all four Team Skull members.  
Megan walked out of the airport and she looked around for her friends.  
All of Megan's friends saw her and they raced over.  
Olivia:"Megan are you ok?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Yes." "Olivia I'm ok."  
She said.  
Lana:"Let's go back to our cabin Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"Professor Kukui can I spend the night at your house?"  
She asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Yes." "Megan you can spend the night at my house."  
He said.  
Pikachu:"Yay!" "A sleepover!"  
He said.  
Ash:"Yay!" "Megan is going home with us!"  
He said.  
Pikachu:"Ash I want a nickname."  
He said.  
Megan:"Pikachu you look like a Dylan to me."  
She said.  
Dylan:"I love it Megan!"  
He said.  
Ash:"I love that name!"  
He said.  
Megan went back to Lillie's cabin and she packed up all of her belongings.  
Megan went to Professor Kukui's house and she unpacked all of her belongings in the spare bedroom.  
Meanwhile over at Team Rocket's secret base.  
Giovanni:"Capture the girl and bring her over here to me."  
He said.  
All three:"Yes sir!"  
They said at the same time.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Megan:"Tomorrow morning I'll be working with Aria." "She hates humans."  
She said.  
Dylan:"Why does she hate humans?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"She was abandoned by her previous Pokémon Trainer."  
She said.  
Dylan:"That's awful!"  
He said.  
Hilbert,Elias,Hau,Kiawe and Sophocles went back to their cabin.  
Lyra,Mairin,Emily,Lana,Lillie and Mallow went back to their cabin.  
Samson Oak and Olivia went back to their homes.  
Ash and Professor Kukui arrived at their house.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
Professor Kukui:"Ash and Megan go get ready for bed."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'm hungry."  
He said.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui ate dinner.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got cleaned up.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got in their pajamas.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got in their beds.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Megan and Aria

Megan woke up at 6:30 am and she got ready for the day.  
Ash and Professor Kukui are still asleep.  
Megan went into the kitchen and she cooked scrambled eggs for everyone.  
Ash smelled the food and he woke up.  
Professor Kukui smelled the food and he woke up.  
Megan put the eggs on three plates and she turned the stove off.  
Professor Kukui and Ash walked into the kitchen.  
Megan:"Good morning sleepyheads!"  
She said.  
Megan put the plates down on the table one at a time and she got three forks.  
Megan:"I took a cooking class at the Upper Valley Career Center school." "That's back in the Real World."  
She said.  
Megan:"I came from the city of Piqua Ohio."  
She said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "That's awesome Megan!" "You can cook for us."  
He said excitedly.  
Professor Kukui:"You're so far away from your home Megan." "You must be missing all of your friends." "Family too."  
He said.  
Megan:"I miss my two Real World friends Laura Healey and Crystal Miller."  
She said.  
Me:"We work at RT Industries in Troy Ohio."  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan I saw a shooting star last night." "It might happen again tonight."  
He said.  
Ash:"I made my wish." "I'm not telling you what I wished for."  
He said.  
Megan:"Ash I'll look outside for shooting stars tonight." "Then I'll make my wish."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan which friend do you miss the most from your world?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Professor Kukui I miss Laura Healey the most."  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan does your friend Laura Healey like Pokémon?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Yes." "Laura Healey loves Pokémon Ash."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I want to meet your friend Laura Healey."  
He said.  
Megan:"She wants a Shiny female Pikachu as her Starter Pokémon." "She's going to nickname her Storm."  
She said.  
Ash:"That's a really good Starter Pokémon for her."  
He said.  
Megan:"Eat your breakfast boys and get dressed for the day."  
She said.  
The boys ate their food and they got dressed.  
Megan:"Professor Kukui I want you to be my new dad."  
She said.  
Megan:"My dad abused me all the time!" "He always grounded me from all of my electronics when I lived with him."  
She said.  
Megan:"Here are some stupid reasons." "Staying on my electronics for more than two hours." "Clogging the toilet."  
She said.  
Megan:"Clogging the toilet." "Using too much toilet paper or paper towels."  
She said.  
Megan:"I hate him!" "All he cares about is himself!" "He never loved me!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Ash:"Megan your father is a jerk."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I'll be your new father." "I won't punish you."  
He said.  
Megan raced over to Professor Kukui and she hugged him.  
Professor Kukui:"No school today." "All of you need a break."  
He said.  
Ash:"Megan let's go train our Pokémon."  
He said.  
Megan:"Ash I need to bond with Aria." "She's my Shiny Lapras."  
She said.  
Lana,Lillie,Mairin,Emily,Mallow,Kiawe,Sophocles,Elias and Hau arrived at the house.  
Megan raced outside and she waved to her friends.  
Megan:"No school today!" "We have a day off!"  
She said.  
Lana:"Yay!" "We can go fishing!" "Or swimming!" "Or we can do both!"  
She said.  
Mairin:"Megan you look amazing!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Thank you Mairin."  
She said.  
Mairin:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"I adopted Megan as my daughter."  
He said.  
Megan:"My dad from the Real World didn't love me." "He treated me badly."  
She said.  
Ash:"He always grounded her for stupid reasons." "He took all of the electronics away from her that she had." "He only cares about himself."  
He said.  
Ash:"He's a jerk." "I don't like him at all." "He needs to be taught a lesson."  
He said.  
Lillie:"Megan did your dad in the Real World always hit you?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Yeah." "Lillie my dad from the Real World would always hit me."  
She said.  
Lillie:"Megan he should be in jail for domestic violence forever."  
She said.  
Megan:"He got arrested three times for breaking into my house Lillie."  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan how many years in jail did he get?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Ash my dad got six years in jail."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I'll protect you from him."  
He said.  
Elias:"Megan your dad is a jerk!" "I don't like him at all!"  
He said.  
Emily:"I've got to agree with my brother."  
She said.  
Megan:"Lana I want to battle against you."  
She said.  
Lana:"Ok!" "Megan I accept your challenge."  
She said.  
Megan walked over to the ocean and she pulled Aria's Luxury Ball off of her belt.  
Megan:"Aria come on out!"  
She said.  
Megan's Luxury Ball opened up and Aria appeared in the water.  
Megan walked over to Aria and she petted her on the head gently.  
Aria:"Megan I heard everything about your father from the Real World."  
She said.  
Megan:"Aria I never want to see him again."  
She said.  
Aria:"Megan I want to get stronger."  
She said.  
Megan:"Aria we're going to battle against Lana's Brionne right now."  
She said.  
Elias:"Megan can I pet Aria?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Yes." "Elias you can pet Aria."  
She said.  
Emily:"I want to pet you too Aria."  
She said.  
Aria:"Ok!" "Emily you can pet me too."  
She said.  
Elias and Emily turned around then raced over to the water.  
Elias and Emily took turns petting Aria on the top of her head gently.  
Aria:"I like you Elias and Emily."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan will never lose in her battles." "She caught Victini."  
He said.  
Megan:"Yeah." "I caught Victini."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"All four of the Deity Pokémon picked Megan to be their Trainer."  
He said.  
Ash:"Megan I want to battle against you next!"  
He said.  
Elias:"Megan I want to meet your Victini!"  
He said.  
Emily:"Me too."  
She said.  
Megan:"Ok!" "I accept your challenge Ash."  
She said.  
Megan:"Ok!" "Elias and Emily you can meet my Victini Starfire." "She's very shy and she's very cute."  
She said.  
Brionne walked over to the water and she jumped into the water.  
Brionne:"I'm ready to battle!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Aria use your Freeze Dry Move on Brionne!"  
She shouted.  
Lana:"Brionne dodge it!"  
She shouted.  
Aria used the Freeze-Dry Move on Brionne and she knocked her out.  
Lana:"Oh no!" "I lost!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Professor Kukui I'm doing my first official Island Trial tomorrow morning."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'll get a Normalium-Z Crystal from the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Ok." "Megan you can do that trial tomorrow morning."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'll be rooting for you to win at the Grand Trial Megan."  
He said.  
Aria:"Megan who are you going to use from the Grand Trial?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Aria I'll use Darby for the Grand Trial."  
She said.  
Aria:"Megan that's a really good choice."  
She said.  
Megan's backpack wiggled and it stopped.  
Megan:"Haha!" "She must have overheard me talking about her!"  
She said.  
Elias:"Fighting Types can't hit Ghost Types."  
He said.  
Emily:"That's true." "That Foresight Move can make a Ghost Type visible."  
She said.  
Mallow:"Wow!" "You're going to do all of the Island Trial challenges." "That's great!"  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm so happy to be here in the Alola Region."  
She said excitedly.  
Ash:"Megan let's play hide and seek!"  
He said.  
Megan:"That's a great idea Ash!" "Everyone can hide." "I'll count to twenty."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"I'll find the best hiding spot."  
He said.  
Megan:"You can hide indoors or outdoors." "Don't laugh." "I'll find you quickly."  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan did you laugh when your friends played hide and seek?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Yes." "Ash I laughed when my friends played hide and seek."  
She said.  
Megan called Aria back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her right green pants pocket.  
Megan closed her eyes and she started counting to twenty.  
All of Megan's friends and their Pokémon hid.  
Megan stopped counting and she opened up both of her emerald green eyes.  
Megan looked around and she found all of her friends.  
Megan looked around and she found all of the Pokémon.  
After lunch time.  
Megan:"Mallow I want to meet your family."  
She said.  
Mallow:"Ok!" "Megan I'll introduce you to my family."  
She said.  
Megan,Lana and Mallow went to Konikoni City.  
Megan,Lana and Mallow walked into the restaurant.  
Mallow:"Dad I'm home!"  
She said.  
Mallow's dad saw Megan and he gasped.  
Mallow's dad:"Kahuna Olivia told me all about you Megan."  
He said.  
Megan:"Hello Mallow's dad."  
She said.  
Abe:"Please call me Abe."  
He said.  
Mallow:"Dad we wanted to bring Megan here yesterday." "Sadly we couldn't."  
She said.  
Lana:"Teams Skull and Rocket tried to capture Megan." "Four Team Skull members got arrested and Team Rocket is still on the loose."  
She said.  
Abe:"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." "Capturing an innocent human."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui ate dinner.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got cleaned up.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got into their pajamas.  
Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui went to sleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Megan's Island Challenge Starts

The next day. 

Megan woke up at 7:00 am and she got dressed in her pink Kalos clothes. 

Megan walked out of her bedroom and she walked into the kitchen. 

Professor Kukui and Ash are eating breakfast. 

Ash:"Hi Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Good morning dad!" 

She said happily. 

Professor Kukui:"Good morning daughter."

He said. 

Megan:"I'm ready for my first Trial on the Island Challenge."

She said. 

Megan:"Then I can go up against Kahuna Hala!" 

She said excitedly. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan your friend Ash will take you over to the Verdant Cavern Trial site."

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I can see that you're very excited." 

He said. 

Megan:"I hope that those four Team Skull members who tried to capture me get scolded by their Boss Guzma." 

She said. 

Megan:"Guzma would yell at them and they'll get fired." 

She said. 

Ash:"Those four Team Skull Grunts who tried to capture you will get fired by their Boss Guzma." 

He said. 

Megan:"If the Aether Foundation captures me then it's game over." 

She said. 

Megan:"They'll turn me evil." "I don't want to be a criminal." 

She said. 

Ash:"I won't let them do that to you." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan I'll go over there to set up your new bedroom." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll let you stay with your mom Professor Burnet." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll make my wife pinky promise not to tell anyone there all about you." 

He said. 

Megan:"Ok." "You can do that dad." 

She said. 

Mallow opened the door and she raced over to us. 

Mallow:"My new female Eevee that I caught last night evolved into Leafeon!" 

She said. 

Mallow:"This is so awesome!" "That's my second Pokemon ever!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Congrats!" "That's a really good thing!" "A new friend for Tsareena." 

He said excitedly. 

Mallow:"I met Bounsweet from the Akala Island Lush Jungle here." 

She said. 

Mallow:"I was almost seven years old." "I'm almost sixteen years old." 

She said. 

Mallow:"My mom helped me." "That was the best day ever." 

She said. 

Mallow:"Then she passed away." "I miss her." 

She said. 

Ash:"I didn't know where Bounsweet came from." "Now I do." 

He said. 

Mallow:"We want to watch both of those Pokemon Battles Megan." 

She said. 

Megan,Ash and Mallow walked out of the house. 

Leafeon:"Hi!" "I'm Lisa." 

She said. 

Megan,Ash and Mallow arrived on Alola Route 2 from April's Teleport Move. 

Megan,Ash and Mallow arrived at the Verdant Cavern safely. 

Ilima saw Megan and he gasped. 

Megan:"Alola Ilima!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Alola Ilima!" "It's very nice to see you again!" 

He said. 

Mallow:"Alola Ilima!" "It's really nice to see you again!" 

She said. 

Ilima:"Alola Ash and Mallow." "It's been a long time since Eevee and I visited you at your school." 

He said. 

Ilima:"I can see that Bounsweet evolved twice." 

He said. 

Ilima:"Megan are you a human from the Real World?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes!" "Ilima I'm a human from the Real World." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll defeat you in a two on two Single Pokemon Battle Ilima." 

She said. 

Ilima:"Megan I accept your challenge!" 

He said. 

Ash:"I can't wait to see Megan win." 

He said. 

Megan:"Darby front and center!" 

She shouted. 

The third Luxury Ball on Megan's belt opened up and Darby appeared right in front of her. 

Ilima:"Megan what was your Starter Pokemon for this Region?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Ilima my Starter Pokemon from this Region was Litten." 

She said. 

Ash:"She's fully evolved." 

He said. 

Megan:"I evolved Jasmine right after she was caught with a Luxury Ball." 

She said. 

Megan:"She hated me at first." "But now we're best friends forever." 

She said. 

Ilima:"Go Yungoos!" 

He shouted. 

The first Pokeball on Ilima's black velcro belt opened up and a nonshiny male Yungoos appeared in front of him.

Megan:"Darby use your Leaf Blade Move on Yungoos!" 

She shouted. 

Darby used her Leaf Blade Move on Yungoos and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit. 

Ilima:"Yungoos come back!" 

He said. 

Ilima recalled Yungoos and he sent out his nonshiny male Smeargle. 

Megan:"Darby use your Leafage Move on Smeargle!" 

She shouted. 

Darby used her Leafage Move on Smeargle and she knocked him out. 

The Totem Gumshoos raced over to Megan and he gave her one Normalium-Z Crystal. 

Megan:"All right!" "I just got a Normalium-Z!" 

She shouted. 

Ash:"Congrats Megan!" 

He said. 

Mallow:"You're awesome Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Zero deaths." "This Nuzlocke is really good so far." 

She said. 

Megan:"3 out of 18 Z-Crystals obtained." "Firium." "Grassium." "Normalium." 

She said. 

Ilima:"Megan you're doing a Nuzlocke Challenge?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "Ilima I'm doing a Nuzlocke Challenge." 

She said. 

Ash:"Megan loves all of her Pokemon Ilima." "They're like family to her." 

He said. 

Ash:"They're also her best friends." 

He said. 

Ilima:"Yeah." "You're right Ash." "Pokemon are our best friends." 

He said. 

Ilima:"They're like family to us." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'll never let my Pokemon out of their Luxury Balls in public places." 

She said. 

Megan:"Pokemon Battles only." 

She said. 

Ash:"Three Team Skull members tried to capture two days ago." "Gladion was with them." 

He said. 

Ash:"I had no clue that he was working for them until now." 

He said. 

Megan:"Zipp,Tupp and Rapp." 

She said. 

Ash:"Megan I'll protect you from Team Skull." "Gladion too." 

He said. 

Mallow:"We'll protect you from the Aether Foundation Megan." "We're here for you kiddo." 

She said. 

Megan:"Thank you Ash and Mallow!" 

She said. 

Both:"You're welcone Megan!" 

They said at the same time. 

Megan:"Kidnapping someone is a very big crime Ash." 

She said. 

Ash:"That's true Megan." 

He said. 

Ilima:"Let's go over to Iki Town for the Grand Trial." 

He said. 

Megan put the Z-Crystal into the right pocket of her pink skirt and she recalled Darby. 

Megan,Ash,Mallow and Ilima walked out of the Verdant Cavern. 

Megan,Ash,Mallow and Ilima walked out to Alola Route 2. 

Megan,Ash,Mallow and Ilima arrived in Hau'oli City safely. 

Megan,Ash,Mallow and Ilima walked out to Alola Route 1. 

Megan,Ash,Mallow and Ilima arrived in Iki Town safely. 

Megan:"Hala I beat the first Trial!" "I'm ready to battle against you!" 

She said. 

Hala:"I accept your challenge Megan." 

He said. 

Ash:"Hala I'm not grounded anymore." 

He said happily. 

Hala:"Ash you helped to replace the broken window." "That's why he ungrounded you." 

He said. 

Megan:"I gave him the money." 

She said. 

Hau:"Alola Ash and Megan!" 

He said excitedly. 

Hala:"Hau is very excited." "He's doing the Island Challenge too." 

He said. 

Megan:"Let's do this!" 

She said. 

Megan got up on the stage's left side and she cracked her knuckles. 

Hala got up on the stage's right side and he smiled at Megan. 

Megan:"Poppy front and center!" 

She shouted. 

Hala:"Come on out Crabominable!" 

He shouted. 

The second Luxury Ball on Megan's black velcro belt opened up and Poppy appeared in front of her.

The first Ultra Ball on Hala's black velcro belt opened up and Crabominable appeared in front of him. 

Ash:"Go Megan!" "You can win this!" 

He shouted. 

Dylan:"Yeah!" "Megan you can win this Battle!"  
He shouted. 

Megan:"Poppy use your Moonblast Move on Crabominable!" 

She shouted. 

Poppy used her Moonblast Move on Crabominable and she knocked him out. 

Hau:"Crabominable is unable to battle!" "Poppy wins!" 

He shouted. 

Hala recalled his Crabominable and he sent out Hariyama. 

Hala did the Z-Move pose and he powered up his Hariyama. 

Megan:"Poppy use your Disarming Voice Move on Hariyama!" 

She shouted. 

Poppy used her Disarming Voice Move on Hariyama and she knocked him out. 

Hau:"Hariyama is unable to battle!" "Poppy wins again!" 

He shouted. 

Hala recalled his Hariyama and he smiled at Megan. 

Megan:"Yay!" "I won!" 

She said happily. 

Hala walked over to Megan and he put the Fightium-Z Crystal into her right hand. 

Hala saw his Z-Power Ring on Megan's left wrist and he saw the Firium-Z Crystal. 

Hala:"Megan where are all four of the Deity Pokemon?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Hala I caught all four of the Deity Pokemon."  
She said. 

Hala:"They must have chosen you to be their Trainer Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"They did choose me to be their Trainer Hala."  
She said. 

Hau:"Wow!" "That's amazing Megan!"  
He said excitedly. 

Hala:"She's a really strong Pokemon Trainer." 

He said. 

Megan:"Hala I'm a Nuzlocker." "Zero deaths."  
She said. 

Hala:"Hau told me all about that Megan." 

He said. 

Lycanroc raced over to Ash and she tugged on his pants leg. 

Megan:"Do you want us to come home?" 

She asked. 

Lycanroc let go of Ash's pants leg and she nodded her head yes. 

Megan and Ash went home. 

Megan and Ash went inside. 

Megan and Ash saw Professor Burnet. 

Professor Burnet saw Megan and she gasped. 

Professor Burnet:"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" "You're my daughter now!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Did you get the bedroom ready for me at your place?"  
She asked. 

Professor Burnet:"No." "I didn't." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"You get to choose."  
He said. 

Megan:"I want light green bedding."  
She said. 

Professor Burnet:"You're in luck!" "I got that in my bedroom."  
She said. 

Megan:"Yay!" "Green is my favorite color!" 

She said. 

Later that night. 

Megan.Ash and Professor Kukui ate dinner. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got cleaned up. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got into their pajamas. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Special Training and Laura Healey arrives

In Megan's Dream. 

Megan woke up and she looked around. 

Megan tried to move and she couldn't. 

Megan looked at her hands and she saw chains on them. 

Megan looked at her feet and she saw chains on them. 

Megan heard footsteps and she froze. 

Megan's father walked into the room with a belt in his left hand and he walked over to her. 

Megan:"Get away from me you fucking asshole!" "I hate you!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan's father:"Megan you're grounded for the rest of your life from all electronics,books and friends!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan's father:"You don't talk to me like that and get away with it!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan:"You're not the boss of me anymore dad!" "You're breaking the restraining order rules!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan's dad hit her on the right side of her face with his right hand and he hit her on the bottom six times with his belt. 

Megan:"Stop that right now!" "It hurts!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan tossed in her bed and she turned. 

Megan panted heavily and she screamed. 

Ash and Professor Kukui woke up. 

Ash and Professor Kukui raced into Megan's bedroom. 

Megan:"Leave me alone!" "Get away from me!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Professor Kukui raced over to Megan and he shook her gently. 

Megan woke up and she looked around the room. 

Megan saw Professor Kukui and she burst into tears. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan what was your nightmare about?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"My dad from the Real World chained me to a wall and he hit me with a belt Professor Kukui." 

She said sadly. 

Megan:"He grounded me from all of my electronics,books and friends." 

She said sadly. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan I won't let your dad from the Real World hurt you." 

He said. 

Megan:"Dad I'm scared!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"It's ok to be scared Megan." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui put his left hand on Megan's forehead and he pulled it back quickly. 

Professor Kukui:"Ow!" "Megan you're burning up!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui reached into the left pocket of his pajama top and he pulled out a thermometer. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan open your mouth." 

He said. 

Megan stopped crying and she opened her mouth. 

Professor Kukui turned the thermometer on and he put it under Megan's tongue. 

The thermometer took Megan's temperature and it beeped. 

Professor Kukui gently pulled the thermometer out of Megan's mouth and he looked at it. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui how high is Megan's fever?" 

He asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan's fever is at 103.2 Ash." 

He said. 

Ash:"That's way too high!" "We need to bring it down!" 

He said. 

Ash:"I'll let Lycanroc out and she can stay with Megan." 

He said.

Professor Kukui:"Megan you're staying home today."

He said.

Professor Kukui:"I'll give you some medicine before I leave." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui and Ash got dressed for the day. 

Professor Kukui walked into Megan's bedroom and he gave her two fever reducer pills. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan you need to stay awake." "I don't want you to have another nightmare." 

He said. 

Megan:"Ok." "Dad I'll try to stay awake." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"You can play your video games Megan." 

He said. 

Megan picked up her red Nintendo 2DS and she turned it on. 

Ash:"Megan what game are you playing?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Ash I'm playing the Animal Crossing New Leaf game." "I'm the mayor in my town." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got to pay off the house loans for my other three players." 

She said. 

Ash:"Megan please let me see your main player's house!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Ash come over here please." 

She said. 

Ash walked over to Megan and he looked at her main character's house. 

Megan:"Ash the exterior is melon." "That's the outside." 

She said. 

Megan:"I got it at the Nook's Homes shop up on Main Street." 

She said. 

Megan moved her character up to the railroad and she went up the stairs. 

Megan:"Ash this is Main Street with all of the stores." "Nook's Homes is on the left side." 

She said. 

Megan:"The second building." 

She said. 

Ash:"Megan I can see it." "It's next to a post office." 

He said. 

Megan:"The third building is Club LOL." "A live venue." "DJ KK plays music on six nights." 

She said. 

Megan:"Saturday is his night off." "He plays music with his guitar." 

She said. 

Megan:"It's 8:05 pm on Saturday July the 16th 2042." "I skipped through twenty five years." 

She said. 

Megan:"I started playing it in April of 2017." 

She said. 

Ash:"Does he take requests?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "He does take requests." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Ash it's time for school." "Megan needs to stay here." 

He said. 

Ash:"Megan I'll see you after school!" "I hope that you feel better soon." 

He said. 

Megan:"Thank you Ash." 

She said. 

Ash:"You're welcome Megan." 

He said. 

Ash and Professor Kukui left the house. 

Ash and Professor Kukui arrived at the Pokemon School. 

Ash and Professor Kukui walked into the classroom. 

Lillie looked at Professor Kukui and she raised her left hand. 

Professor Kukui:"Lillie do you have a question for me?" 

He asked. 

Lillie:"Yes." "Professor Kukui I do have a question for you." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Where's Megan at?" 

She asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan is at my house Lillie." "She's sick with a fever of 103.2." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"She had a nightmare about her father from the Real World earlier." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I told her to stay awake so that it wouldn't happen again." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"She's playing Animal Crossing New Leaf on her red 2DS." 

He said. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui I'm really worried about Megan." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"It's about Team Skull right Ash?" 

He asked. 

Ash:"Yeah." "Professor Kukui it's about Team Skull." "They might try to capture her again." 

He said. 

Ash:"She's home alone." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Ash I locked all of the windows and front door." 

He said. 

Ash:"Phew." "Megan is safe for now." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house. 

A portal opened up in the sky and Laura Healey fell out of it. 

Harriet used her Vine Whip Move and she carefully got Laura down onto the ground. 

Laura Healey:"Thank you for rescuing me Victreebel." 

She said. 

Harriet:"You're welcome Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Harriet:"My name is Harriet." "Your friend Megan told all of us about you." 

She said. 

Harriet:"She was spot on about your appearance." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Where's Megan at Harriet?" 

She asked. 

Harriet:"Megan is inside of Professor Kukui's house right over there Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Harriet turned around and she pointed to it with her right leaf. 

Laura Healey walked over to the house and she walked up the steps. 

Laura Healey put her right hand on the doorknob and she turned it to the right. 

Laura Healey:"Harriet it's locked!" 

She said. 

Harriet:"Professor Kukui locked the door." "Megan is in there." 

She said. 

Harriet:"She's sick with a fever." "She had a nightmare about her Real World father." 

She said. 

Megan put her game down and she walked over to the front door. 

Dexter floated out of Megan's bedroom and he floated over to her. 

Dexter:"Megan you need to rest." "You're sick!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Dexter my friend Laura Healey from the Real World is here." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm letting her into the house." "I don't want any of the Team Skull members to capture her." 

She said. 

Megan unlocked the door and she opened it up. 

Megan let Laura Healey in and she closed the door. 

Megan locked the door and she hugged her best friend forever Laura Healey. 

Laura Healey:"Wow!" "Megan this house is so cool!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm really happy to see you Laura!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"You're really warm Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura I had a nightmare about my dad." "It caused me to get a fever." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan that really stinks." 

She said. 

Megan saved her Animal Crossing New Leaf game and she turned it off.

Megan:"Ugh!" "I hate being sick!"

She said. 

Megan:"A Wild Darkrai must be the one causing all of my nightmares." 

She said. 

Megan:"I need to find Cresselia." 

She said. 

Dexter floated around and he took pictures with the Pokefinder. 

Dexter:"Megan you were right!" "A Wild Darkrai is hanging around here!" 

He said. 

Dexter:"He caused you to have the nightmare about your father." 

He said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey go get your Starter Pokemon from Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Megan:"Ask him if he has a Lunar Wing for me." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan I want a Shiny female Pikachu." "Her nickname will be Storm." 

She said. 

Megan walked over to the coat rack and she carefully grabbed her pink poncho. 

Megan walked over to Laura Healey and she put it over her. 

Megan:"Laura Healey use that poncho to hide your face." 

She said. 

Megan:"Teams Skull and Rocket saw me." "They tried to catch me and they failed." 

She said. 

Megan:"I don't want them to capture you." 

She said. 

Laura Healey turned around and she unlocked the door. 

Laura Healey opened the door and she went outside. 

Megan closed the door and she locked it. 

Laura Healey walked into the forest and she arrived at the Pokemon School. 

Ash:"Dylan use your Iron Tail Move on Snowy!" 

He shouted. 

Kiawe:"Turtonator use your Flamethrower Move on Tsareena!" 

He shouted. 

Sophocles:"Togedemaru use your Zing-Zap Move on Brionne!" 

He shouted. 

Laura Healey leaned against a fence and she watched the three Pokemon Battles. 

Snowy,Tsareena and Brionne fainted. 

Elias,Hau,Emily and Mairin clapped for the winners. 

Laura Healey saw Professor Kukui and she raced over to him. 

Laura Healey:"Alola Professor Kukui!" "I'm Laura Healey!" "Megan's best friend forever." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I want to catch a Shiny female Pikachu." "I also want a Rotom Pokedex." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Well you're in luck Laura Healey." "We caught a Shiny female Pikachu." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"She was injured by a Wild Pikipek yesterday." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"She wasn't very happy about being caught in a Luxury Ball." 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"I'll take her!" "She's going to stay out of the Luxury Ball." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui walked into the Pokemon School and he walked out with a Luxury Ball. 

The Rotom Pokedex is in his left lab coat pocket and it doesn't have a Rotom in it. 

Professor Kukui put the Luxury Ball into Laura Healey's right hand and he pulled her hood down. 

Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Hau and Samson Oak saw Laura Healey then gasped. 

Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Mairin and Emily saw Laura Healey then gasped. 

Ash:"Oh my gosh!" "That's Laura Healey." "She's the Real World best friend forever of Megan." 

He said excitedly. 

Ash:"Brown eyes." "Brown hair." "Her description is right." 

He said excitedly. 

Laura Healey turned around and she smiled at everyone. 

Laura Healey:"Come on out Pikachu!" 

She said. 

The Luxury Ball in Laura Healey's right hand opened up and a Shiny female Pikachu appeared right in front of her. 

Pikachu:"Pikachu!" 

She said. 

Pikachu looked at Laura Healey and she gasped. 

Laura Healey:"Hello Storm." "I'm your new Pokemon Trainer Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I hope that we can be best friends forever." 

She said. 

Storm looked at Laura Healey and she smiled. 

Ash:"Wow!" "Her Pikachu is a Shiny!" "She's really cute!" 

He said excitedly. 

Laura Healey:"Storm I'm keeping you out of your Luxury Ball." 

She said. 

Storm climbed up onto Laura Healey's right shoulder and she licked her right cheek. 

Laura Healey:"Professor Kukui do you have a Lunar Wing at all?" 

She asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Yes." "Laura Healey I do have one Lunar Wing." 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan needs it." "She won't be able to sleep tonight." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"A Darkrai caused her to have that nightmare." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui pulled one Lunar Wing necklace out of his right lab coat pocket and he put it on Laura Healey's neck. 

Professor Kukui:"Laura Healey give that to Megan when you get home and scare off that Darkrai." 

He said. 

Ash walked over to Laura Healey and he gave her some of his Aura Power. 

Ash:"Laura Healey I gave you some of my Aura Power." 

He said. 

Ash:"You'll be able to understand Storm now." 

He said. 

Storm:"Laura Healey I love my name!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui pulled one Rotom Pokedex out of his left lab coat pocket and he put in into the left pocket of Laura Healey's pink poncho. 

Laura Healey:"Professor Kukui thank you!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"You're welcome Laura Healey." 

He said. 

Storm:"I'll send that Darkrai flying!" 

She said. 

Laura put the Luxury Ball into her right poncho's pocket and she yawned. 

Laura Healey:"I was heading to my work RT Industries in the city of Troy Ohio." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"The next thing you know I'm stuck in this World of Pokemon." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Laura Healey do you want to spend the night at my mansion?" 

She asked. 

Laura Healey:"Yeah!" "Lillie I'll have a sleepover at your mansion!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Laura Healey after school ends I'll take you to Lillie's mansion for the sleepover." 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"Ok!" "I'll see you later Ash!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey turned around and she pulled her hood up. 

Laura Healey walked into the forest and she arrived at Professor Kukui's house. 

Laura Healey:"Megan it's me Laura Healey!" "I got Storm my Shiny female Pikachu."

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I got a Rotom Pokedex and I got a Lunar Wing!" 

She said. 

Megan walked over to the door and she unlocked it. 

Megan:"Hello Storm." 

She said. 

Storm:"Hi Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan opened the door and she let Laura Healey come in with Storm. 

Megan closed the door and she locked it. 

Storm jumped down from Laura Healey's right shoulder and she landed on the rug. 

Storm raced over to the closed screen door and she sat down in front of it. 

Laura Healey saw Darkrai at the closed screen door looking at her and she jumped backwards. 

Storm:"Darkrai you're going down!" 

She said. 

Storm used her Thunderbolt Move on Darkrai and she knocked him out. 

Darkrai saw the Lunar Wing necklace and he left. 

Megan:"Yay!" "He's gone for good!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey took the Lunar Wing necklace off of her neck and she put it on Megan's. 

Megan walked over to the couch and she laid down on it. 

Megan closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep. 

Laura Healey:"Storm let's take a nap." "It's really quiet here." 

She said quietly. 

Laura and Storm fell asleep on Professor Kukui's bed. 

After school. 

Megan,Storm and Laura Healey woke up from a three hour nap. 

Megan:"I didn't have anymore nightmares Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Megan:"This Lunar Wing worked like a charm." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I'm really glad that you're not having anymore nightmares Megan." 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey let's go swimming!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Ok!" "Let's go swimming Megan." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"I'm going with you Ash." 

He said. 

Megan and Laura Healey changed into their swimsuits then went outside after unlocking the door. 

Laura Healey:"Megan it's a really good thing that I packed my swimsuit." 

She said. 

Megan:"Yeah." "Laura Healey it's a really good thing that you packed your swimsuit." 

She said. 

Megan and Laura Healey got into the ocean water. 

Megan and Laura Healey swam around. 

The sun turned Megan and Laura Healey's cheeks red. 

Megan and Laura Healey forgot to put on sunscreen. 

Hobbes pulled up in a limo and he opened the door for Lillie. 

Lillie:"Hobbes please get the spare bedroom ready." 

She said. 

Ash:"She's letting a best friend forever of Megan stay with her." 

He said. 

Ash:"Laura Healey." "She's from the Real World." 

He said. 

Hobbes:"Ok." "Lillie I'll get the spare bedroom ready for Megan's best friend forever Laura Healey." 

He said. 

Lillie:"Thank you Hobbes!" 

She said. 

Hobbes:"You're welcome Lillie." 

He said. 

Ash raced home and he saw both girls playing in the ocean. 

Ash:"Megan are you feeling better?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yeah." "Ash I'm feeling better."  
She said. 

Laura Healey:"Storm we're going to protect Megan from Team Skull and the Aether Foundation."

She said. 

Storm:"Yeah!" "Let's do it Laura Healey!" "We'll keep Megan safe!"

She said. 

Storm:"Laura Healey and Megan I can't believe that you're from the Real World!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"My world was so boring!" "I'm so happy to be here in this World full of Pokemon!"  
She said. 

Laura Healey:"Storm I'll get some more Pokemon on my Team." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Then we can defeat both of those bad guy organizations here." 

She said. 

Ash:"Girls did you put sunscreen on?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"No." "Ash we didn't put sunscreen on." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"We're trying to get a tan Ash."  
She said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey let's go inside for a drink." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I'll get a Moomoo Milk."  
She said. 

Megan:"Me too!"  
She said. 

Kiawe arrived at the house and he saw Ash. 

Kiawe saw the two girls in their swimsuits and he blushed. 

Ash:"Megan we'll have another Pokemon Battle tomorrow." 

He said. 

Megan:"That sounds great Ash!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey went inside and Ash waited patiently for her. 

Ash:"I'm so excited for the Pokemon Battle tomorrow!" 

He said. 

Laura Healey came out with her bag and she walked over to Ash. 

Ash and Laura Healey walked into the forest.  
Ash and Laura Healey arrived at Lillie's mansion safely. 

Ash walked back to his home and he went inside. 

Professor Kukui walked back to his home and he went inside. 

Lillie and Laura Healey walked into the mansion. 

Hobbes walked out of the spare bedroom and he walked into the living room. 

Kiawe and Sophocles went back to their homes. 

Elias and Emily went home. 

Mairin,Lana and Mallow went into their cabin. 

Megan drank her Moomoo Milk and she put the glass into Professor Kukui's dishwasher. 

Megan closed the dishwasher and she turned it on. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan how are you feeling?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"I'm feeling better dad."  
She said. 

Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion. 

Laura,Storm,Lillie and Snowy walked into the spare bedroom. 

Storm:"Wow!" "This room is so pretty!" "It's huge!"  
She said. 

Lillie:"Storm I'm really glad that you love this spare bedroom." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house. 

Rocky and Matthew raced over to Ash. 

Dahlia and Sophie raced over to Megan. 

Ash:"Hello Rocky and Matthew!"  
He said. 

Megan:"Hi Dahlia and Sophie!"  
She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan your face is a little red." "You didn't wear sunscreen."  
He said. 

Megan:"Yeah." "You caught me dad." "I didn't wear any sunscreen." "I wanted to get a tan."  
She said. 

Matthew did a binky and he smiled. 

Megan:"Ash that was a binky." "Rabbits do that when they're really happy."  
She said. 

Ash:"Megan I didn't know that about rabbits until now."

He said. 

Megan:"Ash I'm the expert on rabbits." "When I was nine years old my parents put me in 4H with Jordan."  
She said. 

Megan:"He's my big brother."  
She said. 

Ash:"Megan that's awesome!" "You have a sibling!"  
He said. 

Megan:"He annoys me all the time Ash."  
She said. 

Megan:"Whenever I walk near a door he jumps out from behind it to scare me."  
She said. 

Ash:"That isn't very nice at all Megan." "Scaring you."  
He said. 

Megan:"Professor Kukui did you have any friends when you were doing the Island Challenge?" 

She asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Yes." "Megan I did have a friend who traveled with me during my Island Challenge." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"His name is Guzma." "He's the Leader of Team Skull." 

He said. 

Megan:"That jerk Guzma is trying to capture me!" "I want him to leave me alone!"  
She shouted angrily. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan I won't let him capture you." 

He said. 

Later that night. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui ate dinner. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got cleaned up. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got into their pajamas. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Team Skull's plan

Gladion,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp escaped broke out of their jail cell. 

Gladion,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp raced out to Alola Route 1. 

Gladion,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp found a cave. 

Gladion,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp raced into the cave. 

Gladion:"Lycanroc come on out!" 

He said. 

The Ultra Ball opened up and Lycanroc appeared in front of Gladion with a smile on his face. 

Gladion:"Use your Rock Tomb Move to block the door!" 

He said. 

Lycanroc used his Rock Tomb Move and he blocked the door. 

Gladion:"Guzma is really mad at us for failing our mission to catch Megan that human from the Real World." 

He said. 

Gladion:"We need to come up with a plan." "To catch her." 

He said. 

Tupp:"We'll write Megan a note telling her that one of her friends got injured in the forest." 

He said. 

Tupp:"That's when we'll capture her." "When she comes outside." "To help her hurt friend." 

He said. 

Rapp:"She's going to know that it's a trap." 

She said. 

Zipp:"That girl is really smart." "She'll know that it's a trap." 

He said. 

Gladion:"She's at Professor Kukui's house." "We'll catch her first thing tomorrow morning."

He said. 

Gladion:"We'll plant pitfall traps and nets out on Route 1 tonight." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Megan will fall into a pitfall trap and she'll get stuck." 

He said. 

Gladion:"We'll pull her out and we'll take her to Guzma." 

He said. 

Tupp:"I'll write the note for Megan." 

He said. 

Tupp sat down and he wrote the note to Megan. 

Gladion:"When the sun rises tomorrow morning we'll break that huge rock with Lycanroc's Brick Break Move." 

He said. 

Lycanroc looked at Gladion his Trainer and he smiled. 

Umbreon:"This is going to be really fun." 

He said. 

A Wild Level five nonshiny female Grubbin dug a lot of holes and she made some nets out of her String Shot Move. 

Grubbin laughed and she smirked evilly. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. A Failed Capture

Megan woke up at 6:30 am in her bedroom and she got ready for the day. 

Megan heard a knock on her bedroom door and she jumped. 

Professor Kukui:"Good morning Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Dad you scared me!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm really sorry that I scared you Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Apology accepted dad." 

She said. 

Megan carefully picked up the purple backpack and she put it on her back. 

Megan:"Four out of eighteen Z-Crystals obtained." 

She said. 

Megan picked up the black velcro belt and she put it around her waist. 

Meanwhile out on Alola Route 1. 

Zipp,Tupp,Rapp and Gladion came out of the cave. 

Tupp:"There are a lot of holes up ahead." "Web traps too." 

He said. 

Grubbin popped up from out of the ground and she smirked evilly at all four humans. 

Tupp:"Grubbin did you do this?" 

He asked. 

Grubbin nodded her head yes and she laughed. 

Gladion:"Crobat come on out!" 

He said. 

The fifth Ultra Ball on Gladion's belt opened up and Crobat appeared in front of him. 

Gladion:"Crobat please put this note in Professor Kukui's mailbox." 

He said. 

Crobat grabbed the note with his teeth and he took off. 

Crobat put the note in Professor Kukui's mailbox and he went back to Gladion. 

Gladion:"Did you put the note in Professor Kukui's mailbox Crobat?" 

He asked. 

Crobat:"Yes!" "I did Gladion." 

He said. 

Gladion:"That's very good." "Hopefully she'll see the note." "Then she'll come this way." 

He said. 

Rapp:"She isn't going to come this way." "She'll figure out that it's a trap." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house. 

Megan went outside and she saw a note on the mailbox. 

Megan read the note and she ripped it up. 

Megan picked up her mess and she threw it out. 

Ash and Professor Kukui came out of the house. 

Megan:"Those Team Skull members won't trick me!" "I won't take Alola Route 1's road today." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll take a shortcut." 

She said. 

Ash:"We need to warn all of our friends not to take Alola Route 1's road!" 

He said. 

Kiawe arrived at Professor Kukui's house on his Charizard and he got off on the grass. 

Megan:"Kiawe we're taking a shortcut to school from Alola Route 2." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Why Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Team Skull is out on Alola Route 1 Kiawe." "They put traps down for me." 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey too." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Megan those jerks are going to get it big time!" "They won't mess with my friends!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Professor Kukui called all of the parents and he warned their children. 

Megan:"Charizard can get the three kids one at a time." 

She said. 

Ash:"Hau,Emily and Elias." 

He said. 

Megan:"Lana and her friends can travel by a balloon from Popplio." 

She said. 

Ash:"That's a very good idea Megan!" 

He said. 

Lana,Lillie,Mairin and Mallow appeared at Professor Kukui's house. 

Mairin:"I caught an Abra!" "Her nickname is Azulea!" 

She said. 

Megan saw the Shiny Abra and she smiled at her. 

Ash:"Mairin your Abra is a Shiny!" 

He said. 

Mairin:"Yeah." "I already know that Ash." 

She said. 

Azulea disappeared with her Teleport Move and she came back with four students. 

Sophocles:"Wow!" "I've never seen a Shiny Abra before!" 

He said. 

Hau:"Who caught her?" 

He asked. 

Mairin:"I did!" "Her nickname is Azulea!" 

She said. 

Elias:"Ugh!" "I hate Team Skull!" "They steal Pokemon from us Trainers."

He said. 

Emily:"Me too!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going out to Alola Route 1." "I'm going to beat up Team Skull."

She said. 

Megan:"They're going back to their jail cell." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I'm going with you!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Laura Healey and Megan be very careful!" 

He said. 

Megan and Laura Healey went out to Alola Route 1. 

Lillie and the others followed. 

Meanwhile out on Alola Route 1. 

Zipp,Tupp,Rapp and Gladion avoided all of the pitfalls that Grubbin dug. 

Zipp,Tupp,Rapp and Gladion got into the two trees. 

Two of the four Team Skull members have one net each and they're waiting patiently. 

Storm saw all four of the Team Skull Grunts in two trees with one net and she growled angrily. 

Lillie:"Uh oh!" "We're trapped!" 

She said. 

Megan and Laura Healey saw the new pitfall traps behind Kiawe. 

Rapp saw Laura Healey and she gasped. 

Rapp:"There's another one!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"Big brother leave my friends Megan and Laura Healey alone!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Gladion jumped down from the tree and he landed safely. 

Gladion:"Little sister I'm not going to leave your two friends alone." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Guzma wants to see both of them." "I'm getting paid $1,000." 

He said. 

Gladion:"We're going to be rich!" "Mom will want to see them." 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"You're lying!" "You're going to turn us evil!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Laura Healey:"We're not going with you!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Mallow:"I'm calling the police!" "You're going back to jail!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Kiawe took off and he called the police. 

Gladion smirked evilly and he tossed the net on Laura Healey. 

Tupp jumped down from the tree and he landed safely. 

Tupp smirked evilly and he tossed the net on Megan. 

Megan:"Let me go!" "Let me go!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Laura Healey:"Megan they're not going to let us go!" 

She said sadly. 

Tupp:"Oh yeah!" "We finally got them!" 

He said excitedly. 

Rapp reached into the right pocket of her white shorts and she pulled out one black cell phone. 

Rapp typed in Guzma's number with her right hand and she pushed the call button. 

Guzma heard the phone ringing and he answered it. 

Rapp:"We got Megan this time Guzma!" "We also caught her friend Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Rapp:"Two humans from the Real World." 

She said. 

Guzma:"Rapp I'll send the jet out to pick you four up." 

He said. 

Plumeria:"Good job everyone!" 

She said. 

Gladion:"They're really mad." 

He said. 

Guzma and Plumeria laughed evilly. 

Rapp gave Guzma the location and she hung up on him. 

Jared and Jacob landed Guzma's plane on the grass thirty minutes later. 

It's 9:15 am. 

Ash and his friends fell into the traps. 

Jared opened the door and Jacob lowered a ladder. 

Gladion:"We're out of here!" 

He said. 

Gladion picked up his net and he got into the plane. 

Tupp picked up his net and he got into the plane. 

Zipp and Rapp jumped down from the trees. 

Zipp and Rapp landed safely. 

Zipp and Rapp got into the plane. 

Jared closed the door and he took off. 

Jacob looked at the two girls and he smirked evilly at them. 

Jacob:"They're really cute." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Megan has red hair." "Laura has brown hair." "Both are Aura Guardians." 

He said. 

Megan took the purple backpack off and she put it on the floor in front of her. 

Megan unzipped the last pouch of her backpack and she checked on all of her Pokemon. 

Megan:"Phew!" "All of my Pokemon are here." "I need to keep them safe." 

She said. 

Megan:"My Nuzlocke will be over with after I defeat all eight Elite Four Champions." 

She said. 

Gladion:"Megan you're a Nuzlocker?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yeah." "Gladion I'm a Nuzlocker." 

She said. 

Tupp:"What's your favorite Type of Pokemon Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Tupp my favorite Type of Pokemon is Water." "I'm a really good swimmer." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"She likes the Bug Type Pokemon too!" 

She said. 

Tupp:"Guzma will like you right away Megan." 

He said. 

Storm:"Is this net electric proof?" 

She asked. 

Zipp:"Yeah." "Those nets are electric proof Pikachu." 

He said. 

Rapp:"Wow!" "Megan I didn't know that about you until now!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Rapp my mom taught me how to swim." "I was three when that happened." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan let's have a Pokemon Battle against them." 

She said with a whisper. 

Megan pulled a Luxury Ball out and she zipped up the last pouch of her backpack. 

Megan:"Lani front and center!" 

She shouted. 

The Luxury Ball opened up and Lani appeared right in front of her Trainer Megan. 

Megan:"Lani use your Sand Attack Move on them!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Lani used her Sand Attack Move on all five of the Team Skull Grunts and she blinded them. 

Rapp:"AAHH!" "I can't see!" 

She said. 

Zipp:"Megan you're in very big trouble!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Tupp:"You little brat!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Jacob:"Eww!" "I got sand in my mouth!" 

He said. 

Gladion:"Ugh!" "I don't have any Water Type Pokemon!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Lani you know what to do." 

She said quietly. 

Lani:"Megan what's the thing you want me to do?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Lani cut the nets!" "Get us out of here!" 

She shouted. 

Lani used her Cut Move on the nets and she slashed them up. 

Megan:"Lani come back!" "Good job girl!" 

She said. 

Megan called Lani back to the Luxury Ball and she put it in her right orange skirt pocket. 

Laura Healey:"Goodbye you jerks!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan put her backpack on and she got up. 

Laura Healey got up and she raced over to Jared. 

Laura Healey hit Jared on the head with her right hand and she knocked him out. 

Megan:"Laura Healey let me land this thing!" "I won't let it crash!" 

She said. 

Kiawe flew up into the sky and he saw Team Skull's plane. 

Kiawe saw the plane falling and he gasped. 

Kiawe:"Hang in there Megan and Laura Healey!" "Charizard and I are coming to save you!" 

He said loudly. 

Megan:"Laura Healey open the door!" 

She shouted. 

Laura Healey pushed a black button and she opened the door. 

Laura Healey turned around and she raced over to her best friend forever Megan. 

Megan and Laura Healey raced over to the opened door. 

Gladion grabbed onto Megan's right arm with his right hand and he squeezed it tightly. 

Gladion:"Megan and Laura Healey you're not going anywhere!" 

He said. 

Megan turned around and she kicked Gladion in the groin with her left foot. 

Gladion let go of Megan's right arm and he fell on the ground with a groan of pain. 

Rapp:"What happened Gladion?" 

She asked. 

Gladion:"Megan kicked me in the groin Rapp." 

He said. 

Megan:"That's what you get for trying to capture me jerk!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Laura Healey:"Megan we need to jump out now!" "This plane is going to crash!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Kiawe is nearby Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Megan fixed her Mega Bracelet and she turned around. 

Megan:"Let's go Laura Healey!" 

She said. 

Megan and Laura Healey jumped out of the plane. 

Megan and Laura Healey landed safely on Charizard. 

Megan is holding onto Charizard's tail and Laura Healey is hanging onto his right wing. 

Kiawe gently grabbed onto Laura Healey's right hand with his right hand and he pulled her up carefully. 

Kiawe gently grabbed onto Megan's right hand with his right hand and he pulled her up carefully. 

Megan:"Thank you for saving me Kiawe." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Thank you for saving me Kiawe." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"You're welcome Megan and Laura Healey." 

He said. 

Charizard:"Are you ok?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yeah." "We're ok." 

She said. 

Megan and Laura Healey smiled at Kiawe. 

Kiawe:"You're going to be ok girls." 

He said calmly. 

Megan:"It's a very good thing that I've got my backpack with me." 

She said. 

Megan:"All of my Pokemon are in there." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Megan why don't you leave your Pokemon with Samuel Oak?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Team Rocket will steal my Pokemon if I leave them with Professor Samuel Oak Kiawe." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"That's true." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"I won't let them capture you two ever again!" 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"Kiawe I already have a boyfriend." "His name is Michael Soarof." 

She said. 

Megan:"Kiawe I don't have a boyfriend." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"How old are you Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"I'm almost thirty two Kiawe." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Megan I'm twenty one years old." 

He said. 

Megan:"Wow!" "You're an adult Kiawe!" 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Laura Healey are you older than Megan?" 

He asked. 

Laura Healey:"Yes." "Kiawe I'm older than Megan." "I'm almost thirty eight years old." 

She said. 

Megan:"Kiawe I want to spend the night with you at your farm." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Ok." "Megan you can spend the night at my farm." 

He said. 

Megan:"If Viren trys to anything stupid again I'll crush him like a bug!" 

She said. 

Kiawe:"I hate that guy so much!" "He needs to be thrown in jail forever!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Kiawe I want to play with your little sister Mimo." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Ok." "Megan you can play with my little sister Mimo." 

He said. 

Megan:"She's going to love my three Shiny Baby Pokemon." 

She said. 

Megan:"Cynthia the Cyndaquil,Gabriel the Pichu and Julianna the Eevee." 

She said. 

Megan:"Julianna is the Partner Pokemon from Let's Go Eevee on Nintendo Switch." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"I've heard of those two games." "Those two Pokemon can't evolve at all." 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan I want to see those three Pokemon that you just mentioned." 

She said. 

Megan:"Ok." "Laura Healey I'll let you meet them someday." 

She said. 

It's 9:58 am. 

Megan,Laura Healey and Kiawe arrived at the Pokemon School. 

It's 10:05 am. 

Ash,Sophocles,Hau,Elias,Samson Oak and Professor Kukui are in the classroom. 

Mairin,Mallow,Lana,Emily and Lillie are in the classroom. 

Officer Jenny and her friend are in the classroom. 

Megan,Laura Healey and Kiawe walked into the classroom. 

Megan:"Hi!" "We're back!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui raced over to Megan and he hugged her. 

Professor Kukui:"Are you ok Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "I'm ok dad." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"We crashed the Team Skull plane!" 

She said. 

Male police officer:"We'll get them when they get out of the crashed plane." 

He said. 

Officer Jenny:"They're going to stay longer for breaking out." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan how did you get away from Team Skull?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Dad I'll show you how I got away from Team Skull." 

She said. 

Megan reached into the right pocket of her orange skirt and she pulled out Lani's Luxury Ball. 

Megan:"Lani come on out!" 

She said. 

Megan's Luxury Ball opened up and Lani appeared on the right side of her Trainer. 

Lillie looked at both of Lani's eyes and she gasped. 

Lana:"Lillie what's wrong?" 

She asked. 

Lillie:"Lani is blind Lana!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui examined both of Lani's eyes with a flashlight and he gasped. 

Professor Kukui:"Lillie you're right." "Lani is blind." 

He said. 

Lillie:"Oh no!" "The poor thing!" 

She said. 

Megan:"A Wild nonshiny male Purrloin attacked Lani's right eye with his Scratch Move." 

She said. 

Megan:"That was when they were living out on Unova Route 9 near Floccesy Town together." 

She said. 

Megan:"The infection took her eyesight." 

She said. 

Lani:"That's 100% true." 

She said. 

Lana:"Lani did you get registered as a pet?" 

She asked. 

Lani:"Yes." "Lana I did get registered as a pet." 

She said. 

Megan:"I told her to use the Sand Attack Move on all five of the Team Skull Grunts." 

She said. 

Lani:"I kicked sand in their eyes." "They're blind now!" 

She said. 

Mallow:"Their Boss is going to be really mad at them." 

She said. 

Megan:"I kicked Gladion in the groin because he wouldn't let go of me." 

She said. 

Everyone looked at Megan and they cracked up. 

Lillie:"Megan I'm really glad that you beat up my brother Gladion." "He's a criminal." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at the Melemele Beach. 

Gladion,Zipp,Tupp,Rapp,Jared and Jacob got out of the wrecked Team Skull plane. 

Tupp:"I can see again." 

He said. 

Gladion:"I'm really mad at Megan for kicking me in the groin." 

He said. 

Rapp:"She's going to get scolded by our Boss when he meets her for the first time." 

She said. 

Rapp:"He's going to put her in a jail cell." 

She said. 

Zipp:"I heard sparkles when Lani the Liepard came out of her Luxury Ball." 

He said. 

Jacob:"A Shiny Liepard is really rare." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Let's steal it from her!" 

He said. 

Tupp:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" 

He said. 

Rapp:"I want the Shiny Liepard." 

She said. 

Jared:"Ow!" "My head hurts!" 

He said. 

Rapp:"We can't get home to Po Town!" "The plane is broken!" 

She said sadly. 

The six male police officers raced over to Team Skull Grunts and they arrested them. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School. 

The male police officer got a phone call and he left for Hau'oli City. 

Officer Jenny said goodbye and she went back to the police station. 

Megan:"Dad I'm spending the night at Kiawe's farm." 

She said. 

Megan:"I want to meet his parents and I want to meet his little sister Mimo." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Ok." "Megan you can spend the night at Kiawe's farm." 

He said. 

Lillie:"I'm hosting a sleepover at my mansion tomorrow night." "No boys allowed!" 

She said. 

Elias:"Aww!" "That isn't fair!" 

He said. 

Hau:"I'll ask my grandpa if we can have a sleepover at his place tomorrow night." 

He said. 

Ash:"Hopefully he'll let us spend the night at his house tomorrow." 

He said. 

Mallow:"Let's do fingernail painting at the sleepover!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"Toenails too!" 

She said. 

Lana:"Truth or dare!" 

She said. 

Mairin:"Let's watch a movie tomorrow night!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"That's a great idea Mairin!" 

She said. 

After school. 

Kiawe and Megan climbed up onto Charizard's back. 

Kiawe and Megan flew over to the farm. 

Kiawe and Megan landed in the field. 

Kiawe:"Mom,dad and Mimo this is my new friend Megan Kendell." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"She's from the Real World and she's cursed with the Nuzlocke." 

He said. 

Mimo:"Megan what's your Starter Pokemon?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Mimo my Starter Pokemon is a nonshiny female Lucario nicknamed Laura." 

She said. 

Megan took her backpack off and she put it down on the grass. 

Megan unzipped the last pouch of her backpack and she pulled out two Luxury Balls. 

Megan:"Come on out Laura and Lucian!" 

She said. 

Both of Megan's Luxury Balls opened up and the two Pokemon appeared in front of her. 

Lucian saw Kiawe's family and he smiled at them. 

Megan:"Lucian is Laura's adopted son." "A lot of my Pokemon have children." "They're mates."

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going to bring three of them out." "Mimo will love them!" "They're really cute." 

She said. 

Mimo's brown eyes got huge and sparkly. 

Lucian:"Mama can I play with Mimo?" 

He asked. 

Laura the Lucario:"Yes." "Lucian you can play with Mimo." 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura has the Timid Nature." "She doesn't talk very much." 

She said. 

Laura nodded her head yes and she smiled at Megan. 

Sima:"Lucian is so cute!" 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Laura named him after the Sinnoh Region Elite Four member." 

He said. 

Laura the Lucario:"I'm really happy to be a mom." 

She said. 

Rango:"Son is Megan spending the night here?" 

He asked. 

Kiawe:"Yes." "Dad our guest for the night is Megan." 

He said. 

Mimo:"Follow me Laura,Lucian and Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan,Laura and Lucian followed Mimo. 

Mimo:"This is my bedroom!" 

She said. 

Lucian:"Wow!" "This bedroom is so pretty!" 

He said. 

Laura the Lucario:"I've got to agree with my son." 

She said. 

Megan:"Mimo you're going to love Cynthia,Gabriel,Julianna and Sylvia." 

She said. 

Megan pulled out four more Luxury Balls one at a time from her backpack and she put them on Mimo's carpet. 

Megan:"Cynthia,Gabriel,Julianna and Sylvia come on out!" 

She said. 

All four of the Luxury Balls opened up and they appeared in front of Megan. 

Megan:"Cynthia,Gabriel,Julianna and Sylvia this is Kiawe's little sister Mimo." 

She said. 

Cynthia:"Hi Mimo!" "I'm Cynthia!" 

She said. 

Gabriel:"Hi Mimo!" "I'm Gabriel!" "You can call me Gabe for short!"

He said. 

Julianna:"Hi Mimo!" "I'm Julianna!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Sylvia is blind Mimo." "You need to approach her slowly." 

She said. 

Mimo walked over to Sylvia and she held out her right hand. 

Sylvia sniffed Mimo's right hand and she licked it. 

Mimo:"Stop it!" "That tickles!" 

She said. 

Gabriel:"Sylvia this bedroom is so big!" 

He said. 

Sylvia:"Gabriel what color is the bedroom?" 

She asked. 

Gabriel:"Sylvia it's pink." 

He said. 

Sylvia:"Pink is my favorite color." 

She said. 

Mimo:"Me too!" 

She said. 

Megan:"My favorite color is green!" 

She said. 

After dinner. 

Sima:"Megan what's the Real World like?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Sima the Real World doesn't have Pokemon." "We have dogs or cats as pets." 

She said. 

Megan:"My world is just like your world guys." "Restaurants." "Amusement parks." 

She said. 

Megan:"Clothing stores." "Nature parks." 

She said. 

Rango:"Megan what's your favorite amusement park in the Real World?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Rango my favorite amusement park in the Real World is King's Island." 

She said. 

Later that night. 

Megan is fast asleep in the spare bedroom and she put all of her Pokemon away in their Luxury Balls. 

Rango,Sima,Kiawe and Mimo are fast asleep. 

A Wild Shiny female Sheebit from the Tandor Region's Victory Road came out of nowhere and she fell asleep in front of the spare bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Two new catches for Megan and two sleepovers

The next day. 

Mimo woke up at 6:30 am in her bedroom and she got dressed. 

Mimo:"I'll wake Megan up." "Then we can play." 

She said quietly. 

Mimo yawned and she stretched her arms. 

Mimo walked out of her bedroom and she walked outside to Megan's bedroom. 

Megan woke up in her bedroom and she looked around. 

Megan:"What's that strange shape outside?" "I need to investigate." 

She said. 

Megan got out of her bed and she walked over to the opened window. 

Megan moved the curtain and she saw Mimo her friend. 

Megan saw the Wild Shiny Sheebit and she gasped. 

Mimo:"Megan I don't know what this Pokemon is." 

She said. 

Megan:"Mimo that's a Wild Shiny Sheebit from the Tandor Region." 

She said. 

Sheebit yawned and she opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes. 

Sheebit saw Megan looking at her and she gasped. 

Sheebit:"My name is Lois." 

She said. 

Megan:"Alola!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" 

She said. 

Mimo:"Alola!" "I'm Mimo!" 

She said. 

Lois:"Megan who do you have a crush on?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Lois I've got a crush on this guy named N Harmonia." 

She said. 

Megan:"He has tea green hair and blue eyes."

She said. 

Megan:"N Harmonia is the King of Old Team Plasma." 

She said. 

Megan:"He stops the Pokemon abusers." 

She said. 

Mimo:"Megan I don't like people who mistreat their Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Me too Mimo." 

She said. 

Lois:"I can't wait to go on adventures with you Megan." 

She said.

Megan:"Lois I'm doing the Nuzlocke." 

She said. 

Lois:"Megan why did you choose to do a Nuzlocke?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Lois I chose to do a Nuzlocke because of the Pokemon Poachers." 

She said. 

Megan:"They're capturing more than one Pokemon on each Route." 

She said. 

Megan:"If I only catch one Pokemon on each Route then I won't drop the population." 

She said. 

Mimo:"Megan that's a really good idea!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going to make that happen when I become the Champion of this Region Mimo." 

She said. 

Megan:"Right after I defeat the Elite Four." 

She said. 

Mimo:"Megan you need to defeat the Champion of this Region Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Megan:"Yikes!" "I'm going to get defeated Mimo." 

She said. 

Mimo:"No!" "Megan you're not going to get defeated." 

She said. 

Lois:"Megan I'll help you to defeat Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Megan:"Ok." "Lois you can help me out." "I'm going to defeat my new dad Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Mimo:"Did Professor Kukui adopt you Megan?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "He did Mimo." 

She said. 

Mimo:"That's great Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Mimo this Lunar Wing prevents me from having nightmares." 

She said. 

Mimo:"Did Darkrai visit you Megan?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "Darkrai visited me Mimo." 

She said. 

Megan:"He gave me a really bad nightmare." "It was about my Real World father." 

She said. 

Megan:"He's a jerk to me and he only cares about himself!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan:"He would always ground me for stupid reasons!" "I hate him!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Mimo:"Megan I don't like your dad from the Real World!" "He's a big meanie!" 

She said. 

Kiawe,Rango and Sima woke up. 

Kiawe,Rango and Sima got dressed. 

Rango and Sima walked out of their bedroom. 

Kiawe walked out of his bedroom and he saw his parents. 

Sima:"Good morning son!" 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Good morning mom!" 

He said. 

Rango:"Good morning son!" 

He said. 

Kiawe,Sima and Rango walked to Megan's bedroom. 

Megan closed the curtains and she got dressed. 

Mimo:"Megan what are you doing?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Mimo I'm getting dressed for the day."

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going to the Pokemon School with Kiawe." 

She said. 

Megan opened the door to her spare bedroom and she let Lois inside. 

Megan captured Lois in a Luxury Ball and she accessorized it. 

Megan fully evolved Lois and she put the Luxury Ball in her backpack's last pouch. 

Megan:"Mimo I saw a Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg last night in your bedroom." 

She said. 

Megan:"I want to take care of it." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Megan it's time to eat!" "Then we'll leave for school." 

He said. 

Megan:"Kiawe I want the Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg." 

She said. 

Rango:"Mimo found the Pokemon Egg yesterday." 

He said. 

Megan:"Her nickname will be Tinkerbell." "The Shiny Togepi." 

She said. 

Mimo:"That's a really cute name!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going to become a Pokemon Master!" 

She said. 

Sima:"We'll be rooting for you to win." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm swapping Renee out for my Delta Blastoise Leonardo." 

She said. 

Mimo:"What's a Delta Pokemon Megan?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Mimo a Delta Pokemon is different from others." 

She said. 

Megan:"It's Typing can change." 

She said. 

Dexter:"Delta Blastoise is a Dark Type and a Fighting Type that can Mega Evolve." 

He said. 

Mimo:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" 

She said. 

Megan swapped Renee out for Leonardo and she zipped up her backpack carefully. 

Mimo got the Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg from her bedroom and she gave it to Megan. 

Megan unzipped her backpack's last pouch carefully and she put the Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg into it gently. 

Megan zipped up the backpack's last pouch and she put it on her back. 

Megan and Kiawe got onto Charizard's back. 

Megan:"Mimo thank you for the Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg!" 

She said. 

Mimo:"You're welcome Megan!" 

She said.

Megan and Kiawe arrived at the Pokemon Anime School. 

It's 7:30 am. 

Megan and Kiawe walked into the classroom. 

Mallow:"Alola Megan and Kiawe!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I caught some Pokemon from the Tandor Region when I came into this world." 

She said. 

Megan:"I got a Tandor Region Pokedex from my Starter Pokemon Amelia." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll show all of them off to the class." 

She said. 

The Shiny Togepi Pokemon in Megan's backpack glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times. 

Kiawe:"Megan get the Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg out of your backpack right now!" 

He said. 

Kiawe:"It's getting ready to hatch!" 

He said. 

Megan took her backpack off and she put it down on the desk. 

Megan unzipped the backpack's last pouch and she pulled out her Pokemon Egg out gently. 

Megan:"Yay!" "Tinkerbell is coming out to play!" 

She said. 

The Shiny Togepi Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed. 

Lillie:"She's so cute Megan!" 

She said. 

Tinkerbell opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around. 

Tinkerbell looked at Megan her new Trainer and she smiled. 

Tinkerbell:"Mama!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Aww!" "She imprinted on you!" 

He said. 

Lana:"Togepi is a Fairy Type." 

She said. 

Mallow:"Steel and Poison Pokemon can knock a Fairy Type out." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Lana and Mallow you get a gold star." 

He said. 

Megan:"Alola Tinkerbell!" "I'm Megan." 

She said. 

Tinkerbell looked around and she saw all of the students smiling at her. 

Megan:"She's a really curious baby." 

She said. 

Mallow:"What's her Nature?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Gentle." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"She's adorable!" 

He said. 

Tinkerbell:"Hi!" 

She said. 

Megan:"She's a sweetheart." 

She said. 

A Wild Level fifteen male Shiny Zorua from Mistralton City jumped off of the bookshelf and he landed on his face. 

Zorua:"Ow!" "I hit my face!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"How did you get in here Zorua?" 

He asked. 

Zorua:"My older sister wanted to come in here." "I had to follow her!" "She's so annoying!" 

He said. 

Female Zorua:"I heard that!" "Joshua stop being a baby!" "You need to grow up!" 

She said. 

Joshua:"Zuri I'm not a baby!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Both of the Zoruas have a Modest Nature." 

She said. 

Megan:"Their Characteristic is Quick Tempered." 

She said. 

Joshua:"Megan I'll join your Team someday." 

He said. 

Joshua got up and he walked out of the classroom. 

Zuri:"I'll travel with the girl who has a Shiny female Pikachu." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Alola Zuri." "I'm Laura Healey." "Storm is my Pikachu." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll make Zinnia become Joshua's mother." 

She said. 

Zuri:"Both of our parents are dead." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Aww!" "That really stinks!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Hala gave us the thumbs up for our sleepover tonight!" "This is awesome!"

He said. 

Megan:"I can't wait to catch you Joshua!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Zorua are pretty tricky to find." 

He said. 

After school. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Mairin and Emily went to Lillie's mansion. 

Ash,Sophocles,Kiawe,Hau and Elias went to Hala's house. 

Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion. 

Megan:"I'm going to let my Pokemon run around in the garden Lillie." 

She said. 

Lillie:"The Wild Pokemon would love that Megan!" "Meeting your Team that's on your belt." 

She said. 

Later that night. 

It's 8:30 pm. 

The girls are in their pajamas and they're watching a movie. 

Hobbes walked into their room and he paused the movie. 

Hobbes:"Professor Kukui called me." "He's taking you on a field trip to the Malie Garden tomorrow." 

He said. 

Hobbes:"Right after you're done with the beach." 

He said. 

Megan:"Yay!" "I've been wanting to visit the Malie Garden!" 

She said. 

Hobbes unpaused the movie and he left their room. 

Megan:"I know that Joshua might pop up unexpectedly tomorrow." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got that feeling." 

She said. 

Zuri:"Hopefully you're right." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll defeat Team Skull's Boss Guzma tomorrow at the Malie Garden." 

She said. 

Megan:"He'll show up to cause trouble." 

She said. 

Everyone went to their sleeping bags and they fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Beach Day and Field Trip

The next day. 

Everyone woke up and they got into their swimsuits. 

After lunch. 

Everyone got cleaned up and they got dressed. 

Everyone met up in Hau'oli City at the harbor and they got onto a boat. 

Everyone arrived in Malie City and they got off of the boat. 

Megan:"Yay!" "We're finally here in Malie City Laura Healey!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Storm and Zuri let's find catch more Pokemon for our Team." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got a really bad feeling that Team Skull is hanging around in the Malie Garden Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"We won't run into them Megan." "You need to calm down." 

She said. 

Ash:"I'll go check it out Megan." "I believe you." 

He said. 

Ash raced into the Malie Garden with his Pikachu Dylan and he crashed into the Team Skull Boss Guzma. 

The Team Skull Boss Guzma turned around and he saw a young boy on the ground with his nonshiny male Pikachu. 

Dylan growled angrily at Guzma and he sparked both of his cheeks. 

Dylan:"You're the one who's trying to capture both of my friends!" "I won't let you get away with this!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Mallow,Lillie,Lana,Emily and Mairin raced into the Malie Garden. 

Professor Kukui,Kiawe,Sophocles,Hau and Elias raced into the Malie Garden. 

Ash:"Calm down Dylan!" 

He said. 

Guzma:"So you're the boy who's been giving all three of my Grunts some trouble." 

He said. 

Guzma:"Zipp,Tupp and Rapp." 

He said. 

Plumeria:"You better apologize to my boyfriend Guzma right now for crashing into him!" 

She said. 

Ash:"I'm really sorry for crashing into you Guzma!" 

He said. 

Guzma:"It's ok Ash." "You didn't mean to do it." 

He said. 

Plumeria:"I told my boyfriend all about you Ash." "He wanted to battle against you." 

She said. 

Ash:"It's nice to see you again Plumeria." "The last time we saw each other was on Poni Island." 

He said. 

Megan and Laura Healey raced into the Malie Garden. 

Megan and Laura Healey hid behind a really tall tree. 

Megan:"Laura Healey I've got all six of my Bug Type Pokemon ready for a Pokemon Battle." 

She said quietly. 

Megan:"A full six on six Single Battle against the Team Skull Boss Guzma." 

She said quietly. 

Megan:"He has a Vikavolt as his sixth Team member." 

She said quietly. 

Laura Healey:"Let's do this Megan!" "It's time to get our revenge!" 

She said quietly. 

Megan and Laura Healey raced over to Ash. 

Plumeria saw the girls and she gasped. 

Guzma saw the girls and he gasped. 

Plumeria:"Those three weren't lying to us!" 

She said. 

Guzma:"I'll bail them out of jail tonight." "Then I'll promote them." 

He said. 

Megan:"Guzma you're going down!" "I challenge you to a full six on six Single Pokemon Battle!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Guzma:"Megan I accept your challenge." 

He said. 

Megan:"I won't lose to you!" 

She said. 

Joshua came out of nowhere as a fifteen year old boy and he stood in front of Megan. 

Joshua:"Leave my Pokemon Trainer alone you jerks!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan:"Everyone get back right now!" "I won't let you get hurt!" 

She said. 

Everyone backed up and so did Joshua. 

Megan:"Please sit down on the benches everyone!" 

She barked. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll be the referee." 

He said. 

Guzma:"We meet again Professor Kukui." 

He said. 

Guzma:"It's been a while since we did the Island Challenge together." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan be very careful." "His Pokemon are really strong." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Use your Firium-Z Crystal." "Solae will do that." 

He said. 

Megan:"You don't need to worry about me dad!" "I'll kick his butt easily."

She said. 

Megan:"Solae and I are going to do the Firium-Z Move." 

She said. 

Guzma:"Professor Kukui did you adopt her as your own kid?" 

He asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Yes." "I did Guzma." "She was abused by her Real World father all the time." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"He would ground her all the time for stupid reasons." 

He said. 

Megan:"Guzma your father abused you all the time." "My Real World dad did that to me all the time." 

She said sadly. 

Ash:"She played all four video games for this Region back in her world." 

He said. 

Megan:"Yes." "I did play all four of the video games about this Region in my world." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan kick his butt!" 

She shouted. 

All six of Guzma's Pokemon and all six of Megan's Pokemon appeared on the overhead screen. 

Megan Kendell's Team. 

Solae Shiny female Volcarona and Renee Shiny female Ribombee. 

Apollo Shiny male Araquanid and Danielle Shiny female Galvantula. 

Zoro Shiny male Scizor and Gideon Shiny male Crustle. 

Guzma's Team. 

Nonshiny male Ariados and nonshiny male Golisopod. 

Nonshiny male Mega Scizor and nonshiny male Masquerain. 

Nonshiny male Vikavolt and nonshiny male Mega Pinsir. 

Plumeria:"Wow!" "She has six Shiny Bug Type Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Guzma:"There can only be one Bug Type Trainer in this Region." 

He said. 

Guzma:"You're going down." 

He said. 

Megan:"Danielle front and center!" 

She shouted. 

Guzma:"Go Golisopod!" 

He shouted. 

Danielle popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around. 

Golisopod popped out of his Ultra Ball and he looked around. 

Guzma:"I can tell that you've been through a lot of awful things." 

He said. 

Guzma:"Just by looking into those pretty eyes." 

He said. 

Jasmine:"She's really cute!" 

She said. 

Chase:"She's a Nuzlocker!" "That's really dangerous!" 

He said. 

Gracie:"I feel really bad for Megan." "Being treated badly by her own dad." 

She said. 

Megan:"Danielle use your Discharge Move on Golisopod!" 

She shouted. 

Danielle used her Discharge Move on Golisopod and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit. 

Jackson:"She's so beautiful!" 

He said. 

Gracie:"Jackson snap out of it right now!" 

She shouted angrily. 

A Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Rockruff from Po Town came out of nowhere and she stood next to Megan on the right side. 

Rockruff:"Megan I'm joining your Nuzlocke Team." "I want to get stronger!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team London." 

She said. 

Plumeria:"That Pokemon has caused us some trouble." 

She said. 

Plumeria:"She chewed up one pair of shoes that Jackson left outside." 

She said. 

London:"I'm always chewing up things that people leave out." 

She said. 

London:"Newspapers,shoes and trash." 

She said. 

Megan:"Eww!" "Eating trash will make you get sick!" 

She said. 

Guzma:"That's a bad thing to do Rockruff." "Eating garbage." 

He said. 

Megan recalled Danielle to her Luxury Ball and she smiled at London. 

Guzma recalled Golisopod to his Ultra Ball and she smiled at Plumeria. 

Megan:"Call out your next Pokemon already!" "If you don't then I win!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Go Megan!" "Kick his butt!" 

He shouted. 

Guzma:"Go Scizor!" 

He shouted. 

Megan:"Solae front and center!" 

She shouted. 

It's 2:00 pm. 

Five minutes later.

It's 2:05 pm. 

Guzma:"Ugh!" "I lost!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Yay!" "I won!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Guzma leave my daughter alone." 

He shouted angrily. 

Professor Kukui:"If you try to catch her again I'm calling the police." 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan:"Ash send everyone in Team Skull blasting off." 

She said. 

Ash:"Dylan use your Thunderbolt Move on Team Skull!" 

He shouted. 

Dylan:"Goodbye jerks!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Dylan used his Thunderbolt Move on Team Skull and he sent everyone blasting off into the sky. 

Laura Healey:"Megan let's go back to the Pokemon School on Melemele Island." 

She said. 

Samson Oak:"The field trip is over everyone." "We're going back to the Pokemon School." 

He said. 

Megan:"That Pokemon Battle was really fun." 

She said. 

London:"I want to be the Midnight Form!" 

She said. 

Joshua:"I did something that was really dumb." "I touched an Everstone." 

He said. 

Joshua:"Now I can't evolve at all." 

He said. 

Zuri:"Yeah." "He did that." 

She said. 

Joshua:"I was a really curious baby." 

He said. 

Zuri:"Yeah." "He was." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll catch you two at the Pokemon School." 

She said. 

London:"Ok!" 

She said. 

Joshua:"Ok!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I caught Yveltal." "I named her Sydney." 

She said. 

Megan:"That's one of the Animal Crossing characters." 

She said. 

Megan:"Sydney the koala bear." 

She said. 

Ash:"That's a really cute name." 

He said. 

Mallow:"Tsareena do you like the nickname Taylor?" 

She asked. 

Tsareena nodded her head yes and she smiled at Mallow. 

A Shiny female Cyndaquil,a Shiny female Totodile and a Shiny female Chikorita appeared out of nowhere. 

They raced over to Laura Healey and they caught themselves in her empty Luxury Balls. 

Laura Healey:"Those three Johto Region Starter Pokemon are Shiny females." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Their nicknames are Taylor,Quinn and Mia." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Yay!" "I got five Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Everyone got on the boat and they arrived in Hau'oli City. 

A Shiny female Snivy,a Shiny female Tepig and a Shiny female Oshawott appeared out of nowhere. 

A Shiny female Bulbasaur,a Shiny female Charmander and a Shiny female Squirtle appeared out of nowhere. 

Laura Healey saw all six Pokemon looking at her and she caught them in Luxury Balls. 

Laura Healey:"Emily,Sabrina,Sapphire,Rosie,Christine and Splash are their nicknames." 

She said. 

Mallow:"Those nicknames are really cute for them!" 

She said. 

Taylor:"You have a full Team of girls Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Storm,Sabrina,Emily,Sapphire and Zuri will be my main Team." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Rosie,Christine,Splash,Mia,Taylor and Quinn will be my pets." 

She said. 

Megan looked at Laura Healey and she gave her the thumbs up sign. 

Laura Healey:"What's wrong Megan?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Laura Healey we can't let them bail Zipp,Tupp,Rapp and Gladion out of jail." 

She said. 

Megan:"Guzma and Plumeria." 

She said. 

Lana:"We won't allow that to happen." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I won't allow those two Team Skull members to bail their four Grunts out of jail." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll tell Officer Jenny about this." 

He said. 

Everyone arrived at the Pokemon Anime School and they went into their classroom. 

Ethan got up from his bean bag chair and he walked over to everyone. 

Brendan got out from his bean bag chair and he walked over to everyone. 

Ethan:"Alola!" "I'm Ethan!" 

He said. 

Brendan:"Alola!" "I'm Brendan Birch!" 

He said. 

Hilda got up from her bean bag chair and she walked over to Hilbert. 

Bianca got up from her bean bag chair and she walked over to Ash. 

Hilda:"Alola Hilbert!" 

She said. 

Hilbert:"Alola Hilda!" 

He said. 

Bianca:"Alola Ash!" 

She said. 

Ethan:"Professor Elm told me to come here." 

He said. 

Ethan:"His dad Professor Birch told him to come here." 

He said. 

Brendan,Ethan,Hilda and Bianca saw Megan then gasped. 

Brendan,Ethan,Hilda and Bianca saw Laura Healey then gasped. 

Brendan:"Those two girls are from the Real World!" 

He said. 

Everyone introduced themselves to the new students and they smiled at them. 

Professor Kukui:"Welcome to the Pokemon School Bianca,Hilda,Brendan and Ethan." 

He said. 

Ash:"Megan is doing the Nuzlocke!" 

He said. 

Ethan:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" 

He said. 

Brendan:"Megan I'll be your training partner." "I'll go easy on you." 

He said. 

After school. 

Megan went back to her home and she packed everything up. 

Megan and Kiawe went back to the farm. 

Everyone said goodbye and they went home. 

Brendan,Hilda,Ethan and Bianca went to their Alola Route 2 motel rooms. 

Mimo:"Megan what did you do at school today?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Mimo we went to the Malie Garden." "Right after we went swimming at the beach." 

She said.

Megan:"It was a really fun day." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"She defeated the Team Skull Boss Guzma with her six Shiny Bug Type Pokemon." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"It was a full six on six Single Pokemon Battle." "It was awesome!" 

He said. 

Kiawe:"Everyone was cheering for her to win." 

He said. 

Mimo:"Wow!" "That's really cool!" "I can't wait to become a Trainer!" 

She said. 

Later that night. 

Gladion,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp broke out of their jail cell. 

They went out to Alola Route 3 and they hid in a cave. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Captured

The next day. 

Megan woke up at 7:00 am in her bedroom and she got dressed. 

Chapter One 4/29/24 Monday Real World clothes. 

Chapter Two 4/30/24 Tuesday Purple Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Three 5/1/24 Wednesday Yellow Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Four 5/2/24 Thursday Green Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Five 5/3/24 Friday Pink Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Six 5/6/24 Monday Real World clothes. 

Chapter Seven 5/7/24 Tuesday Red Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Eight 5/8/24 Wednesday Orange Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Nine 5/9/24 Thursday Blue Kalos clothes. 

Chapter Ten 5/10/24 Friday Green Alola clothes Melemele Island. 

Chapter Eleven Monday 5/13/24. Orange Alola clothes Melemele Island. 

Megan grabbed her three bags and she left for the Pokemon Anime School. 

Laura Healey woke up in her room and she got dressed. 

Laura Healey grabbed her bag and she left for the Pokemon Anime School. 

Megan and Laura Healey arrived at the Pokemon Anime School. 

Megan:"Laura Healey let's have a Pokemon Battle!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Ok!" "Megan let's do it!" 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at the Shady House in Po Town. 

Guzma is laying down on his bed and he's looking up at the ceiling. 

Plumeria walked over to Guzma's bed and she sat down on it. 

Guzma stopped looking up at the ceiling and he saw his girlfriend Plumeria. 

Guzma:"Plumeria I hate being defeated in a Pokemon Battle." 

He said. 

Plumeria:"Guzma it's ok to lose in a Pokemon Battle." 

She said. 

Guzma:"Those two girls will be taken to the Aether Paradise." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School. 

Zipp,Tupp,Rapp and Gladion arrived. 

Zipp and Tupp threw a net on Laura Healey. 

Rapp and Gladion threw a net on Megan. 

Megan:"Let me go!" "Let me go!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Samson Oak looked out of his window and he saw four Team Skull members carrying two nets. 

Samson Oak turned around and he raced over to his desk. 

Samson Oak picked up the phone and he called Professor Kukui. 

Samson Oak:"Professor Kukui you need to get down here right now!" 

He said calmly. 

Professor Kukui:"What's wrong Samson Oak?" 

He asked. 

Samson Oak:"Four Team Skull members captured Megan and Laura Healey!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Samson Oak call the police right now!" "I'll be over there soon!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui hung up on Samson Oak and he put the phone down. 

Professor Kukui:"That son of a bitch is going to get it!" "I told him to leave my girl alone!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui I'm going to save Megan and Laura Healey." 

He said. 

Ash:"I'll follow them to their base and I'll sneak in." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"No!" "Ash you're not doing that!" "Kiawe will save them." 

He said. 

Ash:"Those jerks are going to get it big time!" "Kiawe will pummel them!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm really sorry for cursing." "Guzma has made me very mad." 

He said. 

Ash:"It's ok!" "Sometimes people lose their temper." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at Kiawe's farm. 

Kiawe woke up in his bedroom and he got dressed. 

Kiawe got on his Charizard and he flew to the Pokemon Anime School. 

Samson Oak and Officer Jenny are standing outside. 

Kiawe raced over to Samson Oak and he saw the report in his hands. 

Samson Oak:"Megan and Laura were captured by Team Skull Kiawe." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"I'll save them Samson Oak." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Shady House in Po Town. 

Megan and Laura Healey are in a jail cell. 

Megan's purple backpack and Laura Healey's black backpack are in the cells across from them. 

Megan:"Laura Healey this really stinks!" "We're going to become Team Skull members!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Let's get out of here right now!" 

She said quietly. 

Laura Healey:"Kiawe is going to save us Megan." 

She said quietly. 

Megan:"I'll have April get us out of here Laura Healey." "Her Luxury Ball is in my right pocket." 

She said quietly. 

Laura Healey:"That's a really good idea Megan!" 

She said quietly. 

Meanwhile inside of Guzma's bedroom. 

Rapp:"Both girls are downstairs in the jail cell." 

She said. 

Tupp:"We put their bags in the cell across from them." 

He said. 

Gladion:"They were really quiet on the way over here." 

He said. 

Zipp:"Are we getting promoted?" 

He asked. 

Guzma:"Yeah!" "You're promoted!" 

He said. 

Plumeria:"You're at my rank!" "Admin." 

She said. 

Meanwhile down in the jail cell room. 

Megan reached into her right orange shorts pocket and she pulled out April's Luxury Ball. 

Megan:"April come on out." 

She said quietly. 

April popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around. 

April:"Where are we at?" 

She asked quietly. 

Megan:"We're in the Shady House." "Everyone from the bad guy organization Team Skull lives here." 

She said quietly. 

Laura Healey:"Please get us out of here!" 

She said quietly. 

April used her Teleport Move and she got both girls into the other jail cell. 

Megan grabbed her three bags and she put them on. 

Laura Healey grabbed her black backpack and she put it on. 

April:"Someone is coming!" "Let's get out of here right now!" 

She said quietly. 

April used her Teleport Move and she got both girls into Hau'oli City safely. 

Megan:"Phew!" "That was way too close for comfort!" 

She said. 

A male police officer saw both girls and he raced over to them. 

Male police officer:"Officer Jenny I found two girls that match the description." 

He said. 

Officer Jenny:"I'm coming over." 

She said. 

Samson Oak and Professor Kukui got into the left side of Officer Jenny's police car. 

Officer Jenny:"They're ok." "Just a little shook up." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm going to kick Guzma's butt!" "He's going to pay big time!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Officer Jenny:"Kahuna Nanu will deal with Guzma your friend Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll never let Megan out of my sight ever again!" "I'll follow her!" 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"He adopted Megan." 

He said. 

Officer Jenny:"Professor Kukui did you adopt Megan?" 

She asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Officer Jenny I adopted Megan because she was abused by her Real World dad." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"He would ground her all the time for stupid reasons." 

He said. 

Officer Jenny:"Professor Kukui how old is Megan?" 

She asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan is thirty one years old Officer Jenny." 

He said. 

Officer Jenny:"I'll arrest him if he ever comes into this world." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I don't want that jerk dad to come near my daughter ever again." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"He has caused her a whole lot of pain." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"He has cursed at her and he has hit her." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"He's going to get his butt kicked in a Pokemon Battle by me." 

He shouted angrily. 

Meanwhile over in Hau'oli City. 

Megan:"We're the ones who broke Team Skull's plane." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan kicked Gladion in the groin with her left foot!" "She's really strong!" 

She said. 

Male police officer:"Megan who taught you that?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Sir my dad from the Real World taught me that." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan doesn't like to talk about her dad." "She hates him." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll kick his butt in a Pokemon Battle if he ever comes here!" "I'll finally get my revenge on him!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Laura Healey:"He'll raise Fighting Type Pokemon." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll use a Fairy Type Pokemon." "Or maybe a Flying Type." "Psychic Type would be really good." 

Sbe said. 

April:"I'll battle for you Megan." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui got out of the police car and he raced over to Megan. 

Professor Kukui hugged Megan and he burst into tears. 

Professor Kukui:"I thought that I would never see you again!" "I'm really glad that you're ok." 

He said. 

Later that night. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui ate dinner. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got cleaned up. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got into their pajamas. 

Megan unpacked all of her electronics and she put them in a drawer. 

Megan zipped up her dark blue backpack and she put it on the desk. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui got into their beds. 

Megan,Ash and Professor Kukui fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Anthony arrives

The next day. 

5/14/24 Tuesday Pink Alolan outfit. 

Megan woke up at 7:00 am in her bedroom and she got dressed. 

Megan walked out of her bedroom and she walked into the kitchen. 

Megan:"Good morning dad!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Good morning daughter!" 

He said. 

Megan grabbed her purple backpack and she put it on. 

Megan:"Dad I'm going to do the other two Akala Island Trials today."

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Olivia is ready for you Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Dad I'll defeat her without any problems." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Use your Grass Type Z-Crystal." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm using the Fighting Type Z-Crystal." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at the Ten Karat Hill. 

Anthony,Jordan and Lanny Kendell fell out of a portal in the sky. 

Three nonshiny male Machamps caught all three men and they put them on the grass. 

Jordan:"Thank you for saving me." 

He said. 

Machamp:"Machamp Champ!" 

He said. 

Anthony:"Megan I'll find you and I'll ground you from all of your electronics forever!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Jordan:"Dad leave her alone!" "She doesn't deserve kind of treatment!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Lanny:"Jordan is right!" "Leave her alone!" "She hasn't done anything wrong!" 

He said. 

Anthony,Jordan and Lanny walked out of the Ten Karat Hill. 

Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house. 

Megan sensed her dad nearby and she froze in fear. 

Ash:"Megan what's wrong?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Ash he's nearby!" "My real dad!" "I'm really scared!" 

She said. 

Ash:"Megan put all of your bags in the closet." "Your new dad will lock it with the key." 

He said. 

Megan:"Ok!" "Ash I'll do it!" 

She said. 

Megan removed her purple backpack and she put it in the spare bedroom closet. 

Megan packed up all of her electronics in the dark blue backpack and she zipped it up. 

Megan walked into Professor Kukui's spare bedroom and she put her three bags in his closet. 

Professor Kukui closed the door and he locked it. 

Megan:"Dad I've got London's Luxury Ball in my right shorts pocket." 

She said. 

Ash:"That's a really good idea Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"She's a Shiny Midnight Form Lycanroc." 

She said. 

Ash's Lycanroc walked over to Megan and she nuzzled her left hand. 

Megan:"I'll avoid him at all costs." "I'm going to train out on Alola Route 2." 

She said. 

Megan:"Sandy Cave has a lot of Zubat." "They'll be easy targets to knock out." 

She said. 

Ash:"I've never been to the Big Wave beach before!" 

He said. 

Megan and Ash went out to Alola Route 2. 

Megan:"The beach is past this motel." 

She said. 

Ash:"Oh my gosh!" "Mantine is a Ride Pokemon!" "This is so cool!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I already knew about that Ash!" 

She said. 

Ash:"You're really smart Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Thank you Ash." 

She said. 

Ash:"You're welcome Megan." 

He said. 

Jordan and Lanny walked out of Alola Route 1. 

Jordan and Lanny walked into Hau'oli City. 

Jordan and Lanny walked out to Alola Route 2. 

Megan and Ash walked down to the Big Wave beach. 

Jordan and Lanny walked over to the motel. 

Motel owner:"The Big Wave beach is a really big hit right now!" 

He said. 

Lanny:"Have you seen a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes?" 

He asked. 

Jordan:"That's my little sister!" 

He said. 

Motel:"She's at the beach with her friend who has a Pikachu on his left shoulder." 

He said. 

Jordan:"That's Ash Ketchum!" 

He said. 

Lanny:"Her name is Megan Kendell." 

He said. 

Motel owner:"I've seen her come around here a lot of times." 

He said. 

Motel owner:"She did a trial nearby one day." "Then she went home with a Normal Z-Crystal." 

He said. 

Jordan:"Totem Gumshoos." "I saw that episode in my world." 

He said. 

Lanny:"We're from the Real World." 

He said. 

Motel owner:"She has the Firium-Z,Normalium-Z,Grassium-Z and Fightium-Z Crystals." 

He said. 

Motel owner:"She has them in her backpack's front pouch." "In a small Ziplock bag." 

He said. 

Motel owner:"The Firium-Z is in her Z Power Ring." 

He said. 

Lanny:"I've seen all eighteen of the Z-Moves." 

He said. 

Jordan:"My sister showed him all of the Z-Moves in her first copy of Ultra Sun." 

He said. 

Jordan and Lanny walked down to the Big Wave beach. 

Megan and Ash walked into the Sandy Cave. 

Megan:"I changed my mind." "I don't feel like training." 

She said. 

Ash:"I don't blame you." "You're really scared." 

He said. 

Megan and Ash walked out of the Sandy Cave. 

Megan saw her family and she smiled. 

Jordan and Lanny raced over to Megan. 

Jordan:"Alola Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Alola Jordan!" 

She said. 

Lanny:"We're on your side Megan." "We're betraying your dad who happens to be my son." 

He said. 

Megan:"Please help me to escape from him!" 

She said. 

Both:"We're going to help you." "We'll protect you from him." 

They said at the same time. 

Megan:"Grandpa I want you to take care of my one Pokemon that's in my right shorts pocket." 

She said. 

Megan reached into her right shorts pocket and she pulled out London's Luxury Ball. 

Megan:"London my Shiny Midnight Form Lycanroc is in this Luxury Ball." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke." "I don't have any deaths so far." 

She said. 

Jordan:"Wow!" "That's so awesome!" "Zero deaths!" 

He said. 

Lanny:"Ok." "Megan I'll take care of London for you." 

He said. 

Megan put London's Luxury Ball into her grandpa's left pants pocket and she smiled. 

Megan:"I'm going to miss all of my Pokemon." "I'm leaving this Region for Unova." 

She said. 

Jordan:"Dad has his gun Megan." "He's going to kill all of your Pokemon." 

He said. 

Jordan:"Then he's going to ground you forever." 

He said. 

Lanny:"I won't let him do that to you." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over on Alola Route 1. 

Anthony found an abandoned shed and he looked in it. 

Anthony:"This won't work at all." 

He said. 

Anthony saw a Wild nonshiny Hawlucha and he walked over to it.

Anthony:"Hello Hawlucha." "I'm Anthony Kendell." 

He said. 

Hawlucha looked at Anthony and he gasped. 

Hawlucha:"Hawlucha Lucha Hawlucha Lucha Hawlucha Lucha Hawlucha!" 

He said. 

Anthony:"Yes." "I'm a human from the Real World." 

He said. 

Hawlucha picked up one empty Quick Ball and he put it into Anthony's left hand. 

Anthony:"Hawlucha do you to be caught by me?" 

He asked. 

Hawlucha nodded his head yes and he smiled at Anthony. 

Anthony:"Welcome to the Team Rocky." 

He said. 

Rocky:"Hawlucha Lucha Hawlucha Lucha!" 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Big Wave beach out on Alola Route 2. 

Megan:"I won't let him kill all of my Pokemon." "I'll beat him up!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Little boy:"Mama I'm scared!" 

He said. 

Ash,Megan,Jordan and Lanny walked out of the Big Wave beach. 

Megan saw Lillie's limo and she waved her right hand in the air. 

Megan:"That limo belongs to my friend Lillie!" 

She said. 

Hobbes parked his limo and he opened the right back door. 

Megan raced over to the opened door and she got inside. 

Lillie:"I saw a tall guy that was out on Alola Route 1." 

She said. 

Sophocles:"He has a Quick Ball in his left hand." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"A nonshiny Hawlucha is standing next to him." 

He said. 

Mallow:"He's really strong looking."

She said. 

Lana:"He doesn't look very friendly at all." 

She said. 

Hau:"Who's that strange man?" 

He asked. 

Elias:"He's wearing a suit." 

He said. 

Mairin:"I'm really scared!" 

She said. 

Emily:"He has a bald spot on his head." 

She said. 

Megan:"That's my abusive dad from the Real World!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"He's a very dangerous man!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll stop him from grounding me forever." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan I saw four really strange looking people in space uniforms yesterday." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I also saw the four Team Skull members that caught us yesterday." 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey that's the Ultra Recon Squad!" "They're here to stop Necrozma." 

She said. 

Megan:"They're on our side." 

She said. 

Meanwhile out on Alola Route 1. 

Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera walked over to the four Team Skull Grunts. 

Dulse:"We're the Ultra Recon Squad." "I'm the Leader Dulse." 

He said. 

Gladion:"We're from the bad guy organization Team Skull." "Guzma is the Boss." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Ugh!" "I can't believe that they escaped yesterday!" "Those brats!" 

He said. 

Tupp:"We need to split up." "They're on this island." "They can't hide from us." 

He said. 

Zossie:"I saw a human from the Real World!" "He had the Pokemon Hawlucha." 

She said. 

Phyco:"This is a really rare discovery." 

He said. 

Soliera:"I want to see the person who caught a Necrozma." 

She said. 

Gladion:"Megan has that Pokemon." "We're trying to capture her."

He said. 

Zossie:"Why are you trying to capture her?" 

She asked. 

Gladion:"Miss she's a human from the Real World." 

He said. 

Gladion:"We're giving her to the Aether Foundation scientists."

He said. 

Gladion:"The same goes with her friend Laura Healey." 

He said. 

Zossie:"My name is Zossie." 

She said. 

Phyco:"My name is Phyco." 

He said. 

Soliera:"I'm Soliera."

She said. 

Rapp:"Guzma is really mad at us four." "Plumeria too." 

She said. 

Dulse:"We're not going to let you capture those humans from the Real World." 

He said. 

Zossie:"We need to get them in our world." "To restore the light." 

She said. 

Phyco:"Necrozma took it away!" 

He said. 

Soliera:"We need to get our light back."

She said. 

Gladion:"Are you from an Ultra Wormhole?" 

He asked. 

Dulse:"Yes." "We're from an Ultra Wormhole." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Do you have any Ultra Beasts?" 

He asked. 

Zossie:"We had one Ultra Beast." "A Shiny Poipole." 

She said. 

Phyco:"It disappeared." 

He said. 

Dulse:"It broke the Beast Ball." "Then it left us." 

He said. 

Soliera:"I got a nonshiny female Furfrou." 

She said. 

Dulse:"I got a nonshiny male Furfrou." 

He said. 

Rapp:"The Boss of Team Skull lost to Megan in a Pokemon Battle two days ago."

She said. 

Soliera:"That's a really good thing." "Winning in a Pokemon Battle." 

She said. 

Dulse:"I want to battle against Megan." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School. 

Everyone got out of Lillie's limo and they went into the classroom. 

Megan:"Phew!" "That was way too close for comfort!" 

She said. 

Mallow:"Megan I don't like your real dad!" "He's a jerk to you!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"Snowy and I are going to protect you from your real dad Megan." 

She said. 

Snowy:"I'll freeze him with my Ice Beam Move!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I left all of my Pokemon back at the house." 

She said. 

Megan:"I gave London to my real grandpa Lanny Kendell." 

She said. 

Ash:"I told her to do that." "To keep her Pokemon alive."

He said. 

Megan:"My real dad has a gun." 

She said. 

Megan:"He's going to murder all of my Pokemon!" 

She said sadly. 

Professor Kukui picked up the phone and he called Samson Oak. 

Professor Kukui:"Samson Oak put the entire school on lockdown!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan's dad from the Real World has a gun on him!" 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"Ok!" "I'll do that right now Professor Kukui!" 

He said. 

Jordan and Lanny raced into the Pokemon Anime School. 

Jordan and Lanny raced into the classroom. 

Ash:"What's wrong Jordan and Lanny?" 

He asked. 

Jordan:"Ash we saw four strange people and they're wearing the same outfit!" 

He said. 

Jordan:"Two males and two females." "They have a male Furfrou and a female Furfrou." 

He said. 

Megan:"Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera of the Ultra Recon Squad." 

She said. 

Ash:"I've never heard of them before." 

He said. 

Megan:"They came out of an Ultra Wormhole." 

She said. 

Megan:"They had a Shiny Poipole." "I caught her." 

She said. 

Megan:"I nicknamed her Natalie." "She's a Naganadel." 

She said. 

Lillie:"We've seen that Pokemon before!" "But it wasn't Shiny!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"What's the Typing of it Megan?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Lillie it's Poison Type and Dragon Type like Dragalge." 

She said. 

Megan:"Oh and Skrelp too!" 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at an abandoned houseboat out on Kala'e Bay. 

Megan's dad Anthony walked around inside and he saw one empty bedroom. 

The bedroom has one really small mattress and one very small closet. 

Rocky looked at his Trainer and he saw the evil smirk plastered on his face. 

Anthony:"This is the perfect place!" 

He said. 

Anthony recalled Rocky to the Quick Ball and he went out to the Melemele Meadow. 

Anthony walked out to Alola Route 3 and he walked out to Alola Route 1. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School out on Alola Route 1. 

Samson Oak told everyone to lock the doors and to get under the desks. 

Samson Oak told everyone to be quiet and to remain calm. 

Megan,Lana and Brionne are under the desk. 

Snowy,Lillie and Emily are under the desk. 

Mallow,Mairin,Taylor and Chespie are under the desk. 

Laura Healey,Togedemaru,Storm and Professor Kukui are under the desk. 

Ash,Hau,Dylan and Lanny are under the desk. 

Jordan,Elias,Kiawe and Sophocles are under the desk. 

The Ultra Recon Squad followed Anthony and they saw him holding a Quick Ball in his left hand. 

Dulse:"We need to disarm him." 

He said. 

Soliera:"We won't allow you to hurt another human!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Jordan do you have any old clothes in your bag that I can wear?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Dad will destroy all of my Kalos Region clothes." "Alola too." 

She said sadly. 

Jordan reached into his bag and he pulled out one black t-shirt with matching shorts. 

Jordan:"Megan you can change out of those clothes in the closet." 

He said. 

Jordan:"I'll keep the outfit that you're wearing right now safe." 

He said. 

Megan grabbed her new clothes from Jordan and she changed in the closet. 

Megan walked over to Jordan's bag and she put her pink Alolan Melemele Island outfit in it. 

Megan:"I'm doomed!" "I'll never become a Pokemon Master!" "My dad won't allow that to happen." 

She said sadly. 

Laura Healey:"Megan you need to ignore your real dad." 

She said. 

Mallow:"Megan what are you going to do?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Mallow I'm going to give up." 

She said sadly. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan don't do that!" "Stay here with me!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Dad I'll be fine!" "You don't need to worry about me." 

She said. 

Megan walked over to the door and she unlocked it with her right hand.

Megan went outside and she saw her dad with all four of the Ultra Recon Squad members. 

Dulse and Zossie looked at Megan then gasped. 

Phyco and Soliera looked at Megan then gasped. 

Soliera grabbed Anthony's gun and she removed all of the bullets.

Phyco:"The weapon has been disarmed!" 

He shouted. 

Anthony hit both girls on the head and he knocked them out. 

Anthony kicked both boys in the groin and he punched them in their face. 

Anthony grabbed Megan by the throat and he choked her. 

Megan felt really weak and she passed out on the ground. 

Anthony picked Megan up and he took her back to the houseboat. 

Professor Kukui got out from under the desk and he raced over to a closed window. 

Professor Kukui opened the curtains and he looked outside. 

Professor Kukui saw all four of the badly hurt Ultra Recon Squad members and he didn't see Megan. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan's dad from the Real World kidnapped her!" "She's gone!" 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"My Aura Power isn't strong enough to find her!" 

She said. 

Ash:"She's at the Kala'e Bay!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"We can't go near there!" 

He said. 

Ash:"We'll wait until Megan's real dad leaves." "Then we can rescue her." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I can't believe that man is Megan's father!" "He doesn't love her at all." 

He said.

Professor Kukui:"He hates her!" "He takes away all of her electronics!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"He hits her too!" "He doesn't deserve to be a dad." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"She needs me." "She needs my wife too." 

He said. 

Jordan:"Professor Kukui I like you!" "You're taking really good care of my little sister." 

He said. 

Dulse carefully removed his broken helmet and he got up off of the ground. 

Phyco carefully removed his broken helmet and he got up off of the ground. 

Dulse:"That jerk dad took off with his daughter." "He choked her." 

He said. 

Dulse:"We need to save her." "She's in trouble!" 

He said. 

Phyco:"Yeah." "You're right." "We have to help that girl." 

He said. 

Zossie and Soliera woke up. 

Dulse:"Zossie don't move at all!" "Your helmet is broken!" 

He said. 

Phyco:"Soliera don't move at all!" "Your helmet is broken!"

He said. 

Zossie:"That jerk dad knocked us out." 

She said. 

Dulse carefully removed his partner's helmet and he helped her to get up off of the ground. 

Phyco carefully removed his partner's helmet and he helped her to get up off of the ground. 

Ash and his friends raced over to the Ultra Recon Squad. 

Lillie:"Are you ok?" 

She asked. 

Zossie:"Yeah!" "We're ok!" 

She said. 

Dulse:"All of our helmets are broken." 

He said. 

Ash:"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" "That's in Kanto!" 

He said. 

All four of the Ultra Recon Squad members introduced themselves and they smiled. 

Snowy:"Hi!" "I'm Snowy!" 

She said. 

Phyco:"Some Pokemon are really tough." "Some Pokemon are very weak." 

He said. 

Phyco:"You need to train them in a place that they like." 

He said. 

Ash:"Dylan came from Pallet Town!" "I'll train him there." 

He said. 

Zossie:"Who's Dylan?" 

She asked. 

Dylan raised his tail into the air and he waved it around.

Zossie:"That's a really cute name for you Pikachu." 

She said. 

Meanwhile inside of the houseboat over at Kala'e Bay. 

Anthony put Megan on her mattress and he lockef the door. 

Rocky looked at his Trainer and he saw the evil smirk on his face again. 

Anthony:"Megan is grounded for the rest of her life from everything." 

He said. 

Anthony:"No more books,Pokemon,friends and electronics." 

He said. 

Rocky:"Why are you being so mean to her?" "She didn't do anything wrong!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Anthony:"She disobeyed me all the time when I had her in my house!" 

He said. 

Anthony:"She lied to me constantly!" "She snuck the video games when it was past her bedtime." 

He said. 

Anthony:"She doesn't listen to my two hour limit on all of the electronics!" 

He said. 

Anthony:"She won't stop writing her stories for more than two hours." 

He said. 

Anthony:"She needs to be punished severely!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Rocky:"I hate you!" "You're a narcissistic person!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Rocky:"I'll protect her from you jerk!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Rocky walked outside and he flew up into the air. 

Megan woke up and she looked around. 

Megan healed the bruise on her neck and she passed out. 

After school. 

Everyone went home and they ate a snack. 

The Ultra Recon Squad went to their apartment up on the second floor and they went inside. 

Ash:"I hate Megan's real dad." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"We'll get Megan back here."

He said. 

Later that night. 

Megan is in her bedroom and she's covered with bruises.

Megan has a black eye on her right side and she has a gash on her back. 

Megan is naked and she's sleeping on the cold hard floor. 

Anthony is in his bedroom eating and he's watching the tv. 

Rocky is fast asleep outside and he has one Oran Berry next to him. 

Anthony closed both of his eyes and he fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Professor Kukui's Emotional Meltdown (Part One)

The next day. 

Wednesday 5/15/24. 

Professor Kukui and Ash woke up at 8:00 am. 

Professor Kukui and Ash got dressed. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui I'm going to see Dulse." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Ash why are you visiting him?" 

He asked. 

Ash:"I want to know if he saw a Hawlucha." 

He said. 

Ash:"It's owned by Megan's Real World dad." 

He said. 

Ash:"He probably broke his Quick Ball." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll have Soliera check Alola Route 3." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"That must be Hawlucha's home." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui picked up the phone and he called Soliera. 

Professor Kukui:"Have you seen a Hawlucha?"

He asked. 

Soliera:"No." "I haven't." 

She said.

Professor Kukui:"That Pokemon belongs to Megan's Real World dad." 

He said. 

Soliera:"Hawlucha are common out on Alola Route 3." "I'll go visit it for you." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Please call me if you find him." "Anthony's Hawlucha Rocky."

He said.

Professor Kukui:"He wears a blue headband." 

He said.

Soliera:"Don't worry!" "I'll check that for you!" 

She said. 

Soliera:"We're going to search around this island." 

She said. 

Soliera:"For a safe place to keep Megan right after we get her away from that evil dad."

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Keep her away from Team Skull." 

He said. 

Soliera:"I won't let Team Skull get her." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui hung up on Soliera and he put the phone down. 

Professor Kukui:"Ash tell Samson Oak to teach the class today."

He said.

Professor Kukui:"Tell him to do the other two days as well." 

He said. 

Ash:"Why Professor Kukui?" 

He asked. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm taking a break from teaching at the school." 

He said. 

Ash:"You're really sad that Megan isn't here." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I miss Megan's laughter." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Our triplets Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior are one month old."

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Professor Burnet and I are parents now." 

He said. 

Ash:"When did Professor Burnet find out that out?"

He asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Wednesday August the 30th 2023." 

He said. 

Ash:"Megan doesn't know about this." 

He said. 

Ash:"I can't wait to see the babies!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"No." "Megan doesn't know about it." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Me too." "I miss them." "They're at the Aether Paradise."

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"They were born at 32 weeks." "Their lungs weren't mature yet." 

He said. 

Ash:"Preemie babies need a lot of help to get stronger." "That's why your kids are in Aether Paradise." 

He said. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui is Aiden your first name?" 

He asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Yes." "Ash my first name is Aiden." 

He said. 

Ash heard the doorbell ring and he answered it. 

Dulse:"Good morning Ash!" 

He said. 

Zossie:"Soliera is out on Alola Route 3." "We got this from her." 

She said. 

Zossie picked up the plastic bag and she put it into Ash's hands. 

Ash looked in the bag and he saw Megan's outfit that she got from her brother. 

Ash:"This is Megan's outfit that she got from her brother Jordan!" 

He said. 

Zossie:"She's alive which is a really good thing!" 

She said. 

Zossie:"She's naked which isn't a very good thing." 

She said.

Dulse:"We'll rescue Megan." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"All of her Pokemon are staying here." 

He said. 

Jordan:"Take London with you." 

He said. 

Lanny:"She's a Shiny Midnight Form Lycanroc." 

He said. 

Dulse:"Lanny we'll take really good care of London for you." 

He said. 

Zossie:"You too Jordan!" 

She said. 

Phyco:"I'll find out where he'll go off to next." 

He said. 

Lanny:"He likes to gamble." "He might go to a casino." 

He said. 

Ash:"Celadon City in Kanto has a casino." 

He said. 

Ash:"Goldenrod City in Johto has a casino." 

He said.

Phyco:"Veilstone City has a casino too." 

He said. 

Ash:"Megan has the Nuzlocke curse." 

He said. 

Dulse:"We already know about that Ash." "You told us yesterday."

He said. 

Ash:"If any of her Pokemon faint it's an automatic death." 

He said. 

Ash:"We can't let that happen!" 

He said. 

Meanwhile over on Alola Route 3. 

Soliera searched around for more clues and she found one. 

Soliera:"It's a blue headband." 

She said. 

Rocky put the berries into a bag and he put it on his left shoulder. 

Rocky:"Hopefully all of these berries will heal Megan's injuries." 

He said. 

Hawlucha Leader:"Rocky they'll help her to get better." 

He said. 

Rocky flew up into the air and he arrived at Anthony's houseboat. 

Rocky looked into the window and he saw Anthony passed out on his living room couch with a blanket on him. 

Rocky flew over to Megan's bedroom door and he opened it up. 

Rocky flew into Megan's room and he landed in front of her. 

Rocky:"Megan you need to eat something!" 

He said quietly. 

Megan:"Rocky I don't feel like eating anything." 

She said quietly. 

Rocky pulled one Mago Berry out of the bag and he fed it to Megan. 

Megan chewed the Mago Berry and she swallowed it. 

Megan:"That tasted really good." 

She said. 

Rocky:"You're burning up with a fever." 

He said. 

Megan:"I want to see Professor Kukui again." 

She said quietly. 

Rocky:"I'll break my Quick Ball soon." "Then I'll join Kahuna Hala's Team." 

He said quietly. 

Megan:"I'm going to escape from here Rocky." 

She said quietly. 

Rocky:"Megan you need to get dressed first." 

He said. 

Megan got up off of the floor and she flinched in pain. 

Megan found a pink dress and she put it on her body. 

The gash on Megan's back opened up and pus started to leak out of it. 

Megan felt really dizzy and she felt really weak. 

Megan and Rocky climbed out of the window. 

Megan and Rocky landed in the sand. 

Rocky:"Megan you need to get up." 

He said quietly. 

Megan got up and she passed out on the sand.

Rocky:"I'll take her back to my friend Blissey at Poni Grove." 

He said quietly. 

A Wild Level seventeen nonshiny female Kangaskhan saw Megan on the ground and she gasped. 

Kangaskhan raced over to Megan and she put her into the pouch gently. 

Kangaskhan and Rocky went over to the Poni Grove with a Wild nonshiny female Abra's Teleport Move.

Blissey used her Healing Wish Move on Megan and she passed out on the grass. 

All of Megan's bruises and cut healed up.

Megan has a scar on her back and she isn't sick anymore. 

Megan woke up and she looked around. 

Megan saw the Blissey passed out and she gasped. 

Megan:"Where am I at Kangaskhan?" 

She asked. 

Kangaskhan:"Megan you're in Poni Grove." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm starving!" 

She said. 

Blissey woke up and she got off of the ground. 

Blissey saw Megan's face and she gasped. 

Blissey:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Yeah." "You're right about that." 

She said. 

Megan:"Rocky please give some of those Mago Berries." "Pecha Berries too."

She said. 

Rocky:"Ok." "Megan I'll get those two kinds of berries for you." 

He said. 

Megan got the two kinds of Berries from Rocky and she ate them. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School on Melemele Island. 

Ash,Hau,Elias,Sophocles,Kiawe and Laura Healey are in their classroom with the principal Samson Oak. 

Emily,Mairin,Lana,Lillie and Mallow are in their classroom with the principal Samson Oak. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui quit teaching us for a while." "He's really sad." 

He said. 

Elias:"Megan isn't here." 

He said. 

Ash:"Megan's dad from the Real World captured her Elias." 

He said. 

Lillie:"He needs to be arrested!" "He's violating that restraining order!" 

She said. 

Snowy:"I'll freeze him to death!" "He won't get away with this!" 

She shouted angrily.

Hau:"I'll tell Officer Jenny about this." 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"Hau I'll call her up." 

He said. 

Ash:"I hope that Megan is ok." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Poni Grove. 

Megan found a red cloak and she put it on her body. 

Megan went back to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island with Rocky and she looked around. 

Megan:"Phew!" "My real dad isn't here Rocky!" 

She said quietly. 

Rocky:"We need to hide somewhere Megan." 

He said quietly. 

Rocky:"Let's hide in the Brooklet Hill Megan." 

He said quietly. 

Megan:"Rocky that's the perfect place to hide!" 

She said quietly. 

Megan and Rocky walked into the Hau'oli City Ferry Terminal. 

Megan and Rocky walked over the lady at her desk.

Megan:"I'm going to Heahea City." "This is my real dad's Pokemon."

She said. 

Lady:"Do you have a pass?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"I'm a Trial goer." "All of my Pokemon are at Professor Kukui's house." 

She said. 

Megan:"I need to get out of here right now!" "My real dad will find me." 

She shouted angrily. 

Rocky:"Calm down Megan!" "I won't let your real dad hurt you ever again!" 

He said. 

Lady:"I know you!" "You're a faller!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Did Olivia tell you about me?" 

She asked. 

Lady:"Yes." "Olivia did." "She told me to keep it a secret." 

She said. 

Male sailor #2:"Megan and Hawlucha follow me." 

He said. 

Megan and Rocky followed the male sailor to a ferry. 

Megan and Rocky made it to Heahea City safely. 

Megan and Rocky went out to Alola Route 4. 

Megan and Rocky went out to Alola Route 5 after going through both Paniolas. 

Town and Ranch. 

Megan and Rocky went into the Brooklet Hill. 

Megan and Rocky went into the Totem Pokemon's Den. 

Araquanid saw Megan and he gasped. 

Araquanid:"Human from the Real World why did you come here?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Araquanid I came here to hide from my evil Real World dad." 

She said. 

Rocky:"He's a narcissistic person!" "He abused her last night!" "She almost died today!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan:"Please let me stay here!" "I won't cause any trouble!" 

She said. 

Araquanid:"Ok." "I'll let you stay here." "On one condition." 

He said. 

Rocky:"What does she have to do?" 

He asked. 

Araquanid:"Defeat me in a Pokemon Battle!" "I'll give her a Waterium-Z Crystal."

He said. 

Megan:"I don't have any Pokemon on me." 

She said sadly. 

Rocky:"You got me!" 

He said. 

Araquanid:"He's right." "You have a Pokemon."

He said. 

Megan:"He belongs to my dad from the Real World." 

She said. 

Araquanid:"Let's battle right now!" 

He said. 

Rocky:"Megan give me a command!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Rocky use your Aerial Ace Move!" 

She shouted. 

Rocky used the Aerial Ace Move on Totem Araquanid and he knocked him out with a Critical Hit. 

Araquanid got up off of the ground and he gently put one Waterium-Z Crystal into Megan's right hand. 

Araquanid:"You can now use the Hydro Vortex Z-Move." "Use the Z-Moves for good things." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'll stop the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni with my Hydro Vortex Z-Move." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Megan I'm going to travel with your big brother Jordan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Rocky you need to break the Quick Ball first." "Then you'll be free again." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Megan let's settle down for the night." "We need to rest." 

He said. 

A bunch of Wild nonshiny Morelulls came over to Megan and they used their Spore Move on her. 

After school over on Melemele Island. 

Ash went back to Professor Kukui's house and he saw him sitting down on a rock at the beach.

Professor Kukui is watching an eight year old boy and his father swimming around in the ocean. 

Little boy:"Look at me daddy!" "I'm swimming without water wings!" 

He said. 

Dad:"I'm so proud of you son!" 

He said. 

Benji:"Daddy I want an ice cream cone!" 

He said. 

Dad:"Ok." "Benji I'll get you an ice cream cone." 

He said. 

Lana's Brionne saw Professor Kukui and she blew bubbles at him. 

Professor Kukui felt bubbles hit him and he saw Lana's Brionne. 

Professor Kukui:"Brionne thank you for trying to cheer me up." 

He said. 

Benji:"Professor Kukui is really depressed daddy!" "I want to cheer him up!"

He said. 

Benji's dad:"He had a human from the Real World with him." "I don't see her anywhere." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan's dad from the Real World took her away from me yesterday." 

He said sadly. 

Benji:"Let's go look around for her together daddy!" 

He said. 

Benji's dad:"Is Megan on this island?" 

He asked. 

Ash:"She was at the Kala'e Bay." "I can't figure out where she's at on the island." 

He said. 

Ash:"The Aura Power that Laura gave her is really weak." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Laura is Megan's nonshiny Lucario." "She's her Starter Pokemon." 

He said. 

Benji's dad:"We'll find Megan for you." "Then we'll bring her back here." 

He said. 

Benji:"You can count on us!" 

He said. 

Benji's dad:"We live on Ula'Ula Island." "Malie City." 

He said. 

Benji:"We like this beach way better than the one on Alola Route 14." 

He said. 

Benji and his dad went home. 

Later that night. 

Mallow came over to Professor Kukui's house and she made him a bowl of soup. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm not hungry Mallow." 

He said. 

Mallow:"Professor Kukui you need to eat something!" 

She said. 

Mallow:"You're going to make yourself get sick!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui ate his soup and he cleaned the bowl out. 

Mallow:"We're going to help out that family from Malie City." 

She said. 

Mallow:"Looking around for Megan then bringing her back here safely." 

She said. 

Ash:"Samson Oak gave us two days off of school." "He's joining our search." 

He said. 

Everyone went back to their homes and they went to bed after getting cleaned up. 

Ash and Professor Kukui got cleaned up. 

Ash and Professor Kukui got into their pajamas. 

Ash and Professor Kukui fell asleep. 

Meanwhile inside of the houseboat over at Kala'e Bay. 

Megan's father Anthony woke up and he walked over to her bedroom door. 

Megan's dad Anthony unlocked the door and he opened it up. 

Megan's dad Anthony turned the light on and he saw one empty bedroom. 

Megan's dad Anthony saw the opened window and he growled angrily. 

Anthony:"I'll find Megan and I'll bring her back here tomorrow." 

He said. 

Anthony:"I'll kill all of her Pokemon and I'll hit her."

He shouted angrily. 

Anthony:"Tomorrow night I'll kill Megan and she'll never become a Pokemon Master!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Anthony got on the couch and he fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Professor Kukui's Emotional Meltdown (Part 2)

The next day. 

Thursday 5/16/24. 

Ash and Professor Kukui woke up at 9:00 am. 

Ash and Professor Kukui ate breakfast. 

Ash and Professor Kukui got dressed.

Meanwhile over at the Brooklet Hill on Akala Island. 

Megan and Rocky woke up. 

Megan looked at her reflection in the water and she didn't see any bags under both eyes. 

Araquanid:"Good morning Megan." 

He said.

Megan:"Good morning Araquanid." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Good morning Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Good morning Rocky." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Megan I'll ask Jordan to get me a Luxury Ball." 

He said. 

Megan:"Jordan my brother is really nice Rocky." 

She said. 

Dewpider #8:"Megan be really careful!" "I saw two Team Skull Grunts wandering around on Alola Route 5."

She said. 

Dewpider #8:"They left after finding a Fomantis." 

She said. 

Megan:"Dewpider we're going to the Battle Royal Dome." 

She said. 

Megan:"We won't run into Team Skull there." 

She said. 

Megan got up and she dusted herself off. 

Megan:"I need to get all of my Pokemon." "Clothes too." 

She said. 

Megan and Rocky went to the Battle Royal Dome. 

Megan and Rocky went inside. 

Ian Hawthorne is sitting down on a bench and he's petting his nonshiny Furret on her head. 

Lilo and her identical twin sister Lani are dancing around. 

Megan:"Hmm." "I wonder if there's a shower in this place." 

She said quietly. 

Furret saw Rocky and she blushed. 

Rocky saw Furret and he blushed. 

Lilo and Lani's Shiny female Pikachus are dancing around. 

Megan:"I'll enter the Battle Royal Dome right after I get cleaned up." 

She said quietly. 

Molayne walked over to Megan and he put two Z-Crystals into her right hand. 

Electrium-Z and Steelium-Z. 

Megan:"Why did you give these to me?" 

She asked. 

Molayne:"I gave you them for helping my cousin Sophocles." 

He said. 

Molayne:"I'm Molayne." "It's very nice to meet you Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Did Sophocles tell you to give me the Z-Crystals Molayne?" 

She asked. 

Molayne:"Yes." "He did Megan." 

He said. 

Molayne:"The Boss of Team Skull dropped this Buginium-Z Crystal." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'll take that." 

She said. 

Molayne:"How many Z-Crystals do you have?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"I own eight of them."

She said. 

Molayne:"You need to collect these eight Z-Crystals." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Darkinium,Icium,Poisonium and Psychium." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Dragonium,Flyinium,Fairium and Groundium." 

He said. 

Megan:"I need the Eevium Z-Crystal and I need the Pikanium-Z Crystal." 

She said. 

Megan:"Oh and I need the Tapunium Z-Crystal." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got the Primarium-Z Crystal and I've got the Incinirium-Z Crystal." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got the Aloraichuium-Z Crystal and I've got the Decidium-Z Crystal." 

She said. 

Ian Hawthorne got up from the bench and he walked over to Megan. 

Ian Hawthorne pulled one Eevium Z-Crystal out of his left shirt pocket and he put into Megan's left hand. 

Ian Hawthorne:"I got this from an old man in the Thrifty Megamart." 

He said. 

Megan:"Thank you!" 

She said. 

Ian Hawthorne:"You're welcome." 

He said. 

Megan:"Alola." "I'm Megan Kendell." 

She said.

Ian Hawthorne:"Alola." "I'm Ian Hawthorne." 

He said. 

Lilo and Lani's parents walked over to them. 

Lilo:"Mom are we going to be in the Battle Royal?" 

She asked. 

Mom:"Yeah." "You two are going to be in the Battle Royal."

She said. 

Lani:"Yay!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Ian where are you staying at?" 

She asked. 

Ian Hawthorne:"Megan I'm staying at the Alola Route 8 motel." 

He said. 

Ian Hawthorne:"The owner of a room was kicked out." 

He said. 

Ian Hawthorne:"It's because he worked for the bad guy organization Team Skull." 

He said. 

Megan:"Gladion owned that room." "He's my friend Lillie's big brother." 

She said. 

Megan:"That jerk tried to capture me and my friend twice!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Molayne:"Megan I'll take you back to Hokulani Observatory." 

He said. 

Molayne:"You can get cleaned up there." "Someone will lend you their clothes." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Until you can get yours back." "Your feet are filthy!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I can't go back to Melemele Island." "He'll hurt me again tonight."

She said. 

Rocky:"Megan got hit by her Real World dad last night." "He's a narcissistic person." 

He shouted angrily. 

Rocky:"I hate him!" "He's very abusive to her." 

He shouted angrily.

Megan:"I need to stay away from Po Town."

She said. 

Rocky:"That's where the Team Skull Boss Guzma lives." 

He said. 

Megan:"I hate my life!" "I came here to get away from my world." 

She said. 

Megan:"I got a restraining order put up on my dad in our world." 

She said. 

Megan:"He's breaking it by coming near me." "I want to get one here in this world."

She said. 

Molayne:"We can get that done." 

He said.

Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island. 

Lillie:"I looked for Megan everywhere." "Alola Route 2." "Big Wave beach." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Verdant Cavern." "Hau'oli Cemetery." "She wasn't there!" 

She said. 

Ash:"I checked the Sandy Cave for Megan." "She wasn't there."

He said. 

Kiawe:"I checked in Olivia's hometown of Konikoni for Megan." 

He said. 

Lana:"I checked the Brooklet Hill for Megan." "I got a lead from the Totem Araquanid." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Where's Megan at Lana?" 

He asked. 

Lana:"Megan is at the Battle Royal Dome Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Sophocles:"My cousin Molayne might be there!" "I told him to give Megan two Z-Crystals." 

He said. 

Sophocles:"She won't be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon Vikavolt and Togedemaru." 

He said. 

Ash:"When did you do that?" 

He asked. 

Sophocles:"I did that way before Team Skull appeared to get Megan." 

He said. 

Sophocles:"On day two when she joined the school to learn." 

He said. 

Ash:"How many Z-Crystals are left for her to get?" 

He asked. 

Sophocles:"She has to get 11 more Z-Crystals." 

He said. 

Lillie:"She has the Firium-Z,Normalium-Z,Grassium-Z and Fightium-Z Crystals." 

She said. 

Lana:"Megan got the Waterium-Z Crystal last night." 

She said. 

Ash:"She's ready for the Grand Trial." 

He said. 

Lillie:"Hopefully she'll be able to stay away from her real dad." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui took off and got into his wrestling costume. 

Professor Kukui walked out of his bedroom and he walked over to everyone. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm going to the Battle Royal Dome." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm the Masked Royal." "My goatee gives it away." 

He said. 

Ash:"Wow!" "I had no clue that you're a wrestler!" "That's so cool!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll defeat Megan's Real World dad." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Akala Island Battle Royal Dome. 

Megan,Rocky and Molayne went back to Heahea City from a Ride Charizard. 

Megan,Rocky and Molayne arrived in Malie City after taking a ferry.

Megan,Rocky and Molayne went out to Alola Route 10. 

Megan:"My nonshiny female Teddiursa Peaches hatched here." 

She said. 

Molayne:"That was a pretty cool surprise." "Seeing a Teddiursa out here." 

He said. 

Megan:"Did you see two Ursarings?" 

She asked. 

Molayne:"Yes." "I did." 

He said. 

Megan,Rocky and Molayne got on the Mount Hokulani bus safely. 

Megan,Rocky and Molayne got off of the bus. 

Megan,Rocky and Molayne went into the Mount Hokulani Observatory. 

Megan:"My dad is going to get his butt kicked by Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Molayne:"I got a gift for the triplets that he and Professor Burnet had one month ago." 

He said. 

Megan:"What are their genders?" 

She asked. 

Molayne:"Two identical girls and one fraternal boy." 

He said. 

Megan:"What are their names?" 

She asked. 

Molayne:"Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior." 

He said. 

Megan:"Yay!" "I'm a big sister now!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I've always wanted to have a baby sister!" "I got two!" 

She said. 

Molayne:"Bethany got a Eevee plush and a Pichu plush." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Betsy got a Popplio plush and a Litten plush." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Aiden Junior got a Rowlet plush and a Togedemaru plush." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Professor Burnet loves to swim." "Betsy might take after her." 

He said. 

Megan:"Those plushes are perfect for them!" "I can't wait to meet them!" 

She said. 

Molayne:"They're adorable." 

He said. 

Megan got cleaned up in the girl's bathroom and she got into some clean clothes from a female employee.

Megan:"I really like this outfit." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Me too." 

He said. 

Megan:"Let's explore around here." "We might get some free stuff." 

She said. 

Megan and Rocky walked out of the girl's bathroom. 

Megan and Rocky saw Molayne sitting down on a chair. 

Molayne:"Alola Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Alola Molayne." 

She said. 

Molayne:"I love your outfit." "It's really cute." 

He said. 

Megan looked at Molayne and she blushed. 

Rocky looked at Megan and he saw her blushing. 

Rocky:"Do you love him?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"I love Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia." 

She said. 

Molayne:"I've heard a lot about that man." "He can talk to any kind of Pokemon." 

He said. 

Megan:"He's the Hero of Truth." "I'm the Heroine of Ideals." 

She said. 

Molayne:"I don't see a Zekrom." 

He said. 

Megan:"He's at Professor Kukui's house." 

She said. 

Rocky:"I've never seen a Zekrom before." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm going to find him." 

She said. 

Rocky:"We need to send him a message." 

He said. 

Megan:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" 

She said. 

Molayne:"I'll send an e-mail to Professor Aurea Juniper." 

He said. 

Molayne:"Maybe she knows N Harmonia." "She could help us." 

He said.

Molayne got onto his computer and he sent an e-mail to Professor Aurea Juniper. 

Professor Aurea Juniper read the e-mail and she sent one back to her sender. 

Molayne:"He's at the Striaton City Gym." "I'll call them." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'll call the brothers." 

She said. 

Megan picked up a phone and she called the Striaton City Gym. 

Cilan heard the phone ringing and he grabbed it. 

Megan:"Alola!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" "I need to speak with N Harmonia." 

She said. 

Cilan:"Get over here N!" "Someone named Megan Kendell wants to speak with you." 

He said. 

Cilan:"It sounds important." 

He said. 

N Harmonia walked over to the phone and he took it from Cilan. 

Megan:"Alola N!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I caught a Shiny Zekrom!" "His nickname is Ryuzaki." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"I want to see him Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"He's over at Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island." 

She said. 

Megan:"That's in the Alola Region." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"I'll come over right away." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm in the Mount Hokulani observatory on Ula'ula Island." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Ok." "I got that written down." 

He said. 

Megan:"Tell Cilan and his brothers that I'll challenge them someday." 

She said. 

Cilan:"We accept your challenge Megan!" "Come by our city anytime!" 

He said. 

Megan hung up on N Harmonia and she danced around. 

N Harmonia got on his Reshiram and he flew into Malie City. 

N Harmonia called his Reshiram back and he walked out to Alola Route 10. 

N Harmonia got on the bus and he arrived at Mount Hokulani. 

N Harmonia got off of the bus and he went inside. 

N Harmonia saw Megan and he gasped. 

N Harmonia saw the bruises and he growled angrily. 

N Harmonia:"Who hurt you Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"My Real World dad hurt me N Harmonia." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Megan I'll beat him up for you."

He said. 

Megan:"N Harmonia let's go to a safer place." "I can sense my Real World dad nearby." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Ok." "We can stay in a hotel Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Poni Island has a motel on Alola Route 13." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Ok." "We'll go to the motel on Alola Route 13." 

He said. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia went to the motel on Alola Route 13. 

Female clerk:"There's one bed in your room." "I'm really sorry." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm getting the bed." "Last night I slept on the ground in Brooklet Hill."

She said. 

Megan:"I slept on a cold hard floor the night before." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Megan's dad abused her!" "He's a narcissistic person!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan:"He's from the Real World just like me." 

She said. 

Megan:"My grandpa Lanny Kendell is from the Real World." 

She said. 

Megan:"My big brother Jordan is from the Real World." 

She said. 

Female clerk:"I'll let Officer Jenny know about this." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house. 

Professor Kukui and Lillie are drinking tea. 

Professor Kukui:"Lillie thank you for the tea." 

He said.

Lillie:"You're welcome Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Togedemaru and Dylan used their Thunderbolt Moves on Professor Kukui. 

Professor Kukui:"Togedemaru and Dylan thank you for trying to cheer me up." 

He said. 

Togedemaru:"I can't stand to see you being sad." 

She said. 

Dylan:"Kick his butt and tell him to get lost!" 

He said. 

Kiawe:"Professor Kukui I've got to make a delivery to Ula'ula Island." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"You can ride with me." "We'll continue looking for Megan." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Who needs the delivery?" 

He asked. 

Kiawe:"Guzma." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"What does he need?" 

He asked. 

Kiawe:"Moomoo Milk." "All of his Grunts drank it." "He wants to make Tapu Cocoa." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"Plumeria wants to cook mac and cheese for everyone." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Take me to the Hokulani Observatory please." 

He said. 

Kiawe and Professor Kukui got onto Charizard's back. 

Kiawe and Professor Kukui arrived at the Hokulani Observatory. 

Professor Kukui got off of Charizard's back and he went inside. 

Kiawe flew off to Po Town and he gave the two cans of Moomoo Milk up. 

Cameron:"Thank you for the milk Kiawe." "I'm Cameron by the way." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"You're welcome Cameron." 

He said. 

Kiawe:"That's a unisex name." 

He said. 

Kiawe got on Charizard and he went back to Melemele Island.

Professor Kukui:"Molayne have you seen Megan?" 

He asked. 

Molayne:"Megan was here earlier Professor Kukui." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I need to get her back!" "She's my daughter!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Anthony doesn't deserve to be her father." "He treats her badly." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Grounds her for nothing." "I won't do that to her." 

He said. 

Molayne:"The Hero of Truth N Harmonia came here to meet Megan." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Where are the two Trainers at?" 

He asked.

Molayne:"Alola Route 13's motel on Poni Island." 

He said.

Professor Kukui:"I'm going to take Megan home." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Alola Route 13 motel on Poni Island. 

Megan laid down on the bed and she yawned. 

N Harmonia sat down on a beanbag and he yawned. 

N Harmonia:"I love you Megan."

He said. 

Megan:"I love you too N." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"You're going to be my wife." "We'll have a family together."

He said. 

Megan:"I might end up with two babies." 

She said. 

Megan:"It's common on my mom's side of her family." "She's a nurse." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm a twin." "Sadly mine didn't survive." 

She said. 

N Harmonia."Wow!" "I didn't know that about you until now." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over on Melemele Island. 

Anthony got into Hau'oli City and he went to the marina. 

Ilima saw Anthony and he walked over to him. 

Anthony:"Hello." "I'm Anthony Kendell." 

He said. 

Ilima:"Hello." "I'm Ilima the Trial Captain." 

He said. 

Ilima:"I won't allow you to hurt Megan anymore." 

He said. 

Anthony:"You can't tell me what to do!" 

He shouted angrily.

Anthony got on a ferry and he went to Ula'ula Island. 

Anthony walked out of the boat and he went into Malie Garden. 

Guzma saw Anthony and he gasped. 

Plumeria walked over to Anthony and she grabbed his gun.

Plumeria:"So you're Megan's dad from the Real World." "You don't have any Pokemon." 

She said. 

Plumeria:"You're going to get hurt." "Go capture one." 

She said. 

Anthony:"Rocky my Hawlucha ran off." "He hates me." 

He said. 

Guzma:"If I ever see you hurting Megan again then I'll have no other option to beat you up." 

He said. 

Plumeria took the bullets out and she threw the gun into a pond. 

Guzma:"Leave Ula'ula Island and never come back here ever again!" 

He said. 

Anthony:"You can't tell me what to do!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Guzma:"Don't make me call the police on the phone!" "Get out of Ula'ula Island!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Plumeria:"I'm calling the police right now." 

She said. 

Anthony left Ula'ula Island and he went back to Melemele Island. 

Guzma:"He's going to come back here." "I'll have Gladion walk around this entire island." 

He said. 

Guzma:"He'll stop him from coming back here." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Alola Route 13 motel. 

It's 3:45 pm.

Megan and N Harmonia fell asleep. 

Two hours later. 

It's 5:45 pm. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia left the motel. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia went to Konikoni's restaurant. 

Mallow's dad Abe:"Alola Megan." "You look really nice today." 

He said. 

N Harmonia:"Hello." "I'm N Harmonia." 

He said. 

Megan:"He's my boyfriend." "This is our first date." 

She said. 

Abe:"Hello N." "I'm Abe." 

He said. 

Megan:"Mallow is my best friend forever." "This guy is her dad." 

She said. 

Abe:"Yeah." "I'm Mallow's dad." 

He said. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia sat down at a table. 

Olivia looked up from her menu and she saw Megan.

Megan:"N Harmonia this is my friend Olivia." "She's a Kahuna." 

She said. 

Olivia:"Megan is N your boyfriend?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes!" "N is my boyfriend Olivia!" 

She said. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia ate their dinner. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia went back to the Alola Route 13 motel. 

Megan and N Harmonia sat down on the bed. 

N Harmonia:"Megan let's go to bed at 9:00 pm." "Tomorrow at 6:00 am we'll leave." 

He said. 

Megan:"That's a really good idea N Harmonia." 

She said. 

Later that night. 

It's 9:30 pm. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia are fast asleep. 

Meanwhile over on Ula'ula Island. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne are fast asleep in the Mount Hokulani Pokemon Center. 

Zipp,Tupp,Rapp,Gladion,Plumeria,Guzma and all of the Team Skull Grunts are fast asleep. 

Meanwhile over on Melemele Island. 

Lillie,Emily,Mallow,Mairin and Lana are fast asleep at the mansion. 

Ash,Elias,Kiawe,Hau and Sophocles are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house. 

Anthony and Maverick are fast asleep at the houseboat. 

Earlier on Anthony went to the Ten Karat Hill and he caught a nonshiny male Machop. 

Anthony nicknamed him Maverick and he put a black scarf around his neck. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Professor Kukui's Emotional Meltdown (Part 3)

The next day. 

Friday 5/17/24. 

Megan and N Harmonia woke up at 6:00 am. 

Megan and N Harmonia got dressed. 

Megan:"I want five daughters and one son." 

She said.

N Harmonia:"Do you want those five girls to be in Pokemon Contests?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "I do." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"What will our son do?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Become a Pokemon Trainer." "Or a Pokemon Ranger." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"That's a very good idea." "Our son being a Ranger." 

He said. 

N Harmonia:"I don't like being a in Pokemon Battle." 

He said. 

Megan:"Our first date was really good last night." 

She said. 

Megan:"Let's do another one next week at Seafolk Village." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Being a Nuzlocker is really fun and scary at the same time." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"I'll help you out with the Nuzlocke." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Mount Hokulani Pokemon Center. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne woke up. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne got dressed. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan I won't let your real dad hurt you ever again." 

He said. 

Molayne:"I'll help you to save Megan." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"This is my problem not yours!" 

He said.

Professor Kukui:"I'll battle him tomorrow." "I'll be training today." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over on Alola Route 16. 

Theodore,Natalie,Damian and Nora fell out of a portal up in the sky. 

Theodore:"Natalie where are we at?" 

He asked. 

Natalie:"Theodore I don't know where we're at." 

She said.

Nora got up and she dusted herself off. 

Nora saw a sign and she walked over to it.

Nora:"We're on Alola Route 16." 

She said. 

Nora:"We're near the Tapu Village." 

She said. 

Nora:"This Region is called Alola." 

She said. 

Damian:"This Region is really beautiful." 

He said. 

Nora:"We need to find someone native who lives here." 

She said. 

Nora:"Professor Kukui is the one to see." "Or the Kahuna Nanu." 

She said. 

Nora:"We're stuck on the other side of Ula'ula Island with nowhere to go." 

She said. 

Damian:"What areas are nearby?" 

He asked. 

Nora:"Alola Route 17 and Po Town are past the Ula'ula Meadow." 

She said. 

Natalie:"I can see a Pokemon Center." "It's a good place to stay." 

She said. 

Cynthia,Grimsley and Wally woke up in the Alola Route 16 Pokemon Center. 

Cynthia,Grimsley and Wally got dressed. 

Cynthia,Grimsley and Wally ate breakfast. 

Cynthia,Grimsley and Wally walked outside. 

Wally:"Gallade please teleport us to Alola Route 13." 

He said. 

Wally:"It's time for us to check out Tapu Bulu's home." 

He said. 

Cynthia:"Those four Trainers are fallers from different Regions." 

She said. 

Cynthia:"We should help them out." 

She said.

Gallade used his Teleport Move and he got everyone out to Alola Route 13 safely. 

Megan,Rocky and N Harmonia walked out of the motel. 

Megan walked over to the Haina Desert entrance and she saw three familiar faces. 

Wally saw Megan and he gasped. 

Megan:"Oh my gosh!" "It's the Sinnoh Region Champion!" 

She said. 

Rocky:"Calm down Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I've been waiting for this to happen!" 

She said. 

Cynthia:"What's wrong Wally?" 

She asked. 

Megan walked over to Wally and she held out her right hand to him. 

Wally:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" 

He said. 

Grimsley and Cynthia looked at Megan then gasped. 

Nora,Damian,Theodore and Natalie saw Megan then gasped. 

Everyone introduced themselves to Megan and they smiled. 

Megan:"Alola everyone!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" 

She said. 

N Harmonia raced over to Megan and he stood next to her. 

Rocky raced over to Megan and he stood in front of her. 

Grimsley:"Hello N Harmonia." "It's been a while since we've seen each other." 

He said. 

Grimsley:"You're getting a tan." "It looks like you're having fun here." 

He said. 

N Harmonia:"Hello Grimsley." "You're right about me getting a tan." 

He said. 

N Harmonia:"I love being here!" "This Region is really beautiful!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm the Heroine of Ideals." "Someday I'll be N's wife." 

She said. 

Megan:"We'll have six children." "Five girls." "One boy." 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Megan's dad from the Real World is in this Region." 

He said. 

N Harmonia:"He's really dangerous." 

He said. 

Rocky:"That jerk almost killed her!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Wally:"We'll help you out!"

He said. 

Megan:"My adoptive dad Professor Kukui will deal with him." 

She said. 

Wally:"How old are you Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Wally I'm almost thirty two years old." 

She said. 

Cynthia:"Professor Kukui is thirty years old and Professor Burnet is twenty nine years old." 

She said. 

Megan:"Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet had triplets." "Two identical girls and one boy." 

She said. 

Megan:"Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior." 

She said. 

Wally:"Wow!" "That's really great news!" 

He said. 

Natalie:"I love babies!" "They're really cute!" 

She said.

Theodore:"Me too!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I've got a cousin named Bethany Cross." "She got married to Samuel Howard." 

She said. 

Megan:"They have a baby girl named Mackenzie and they have a baby boy." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Megan I'll be helping you out with that training!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Ok." "Rocky you can help me with my special training." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at the houseboat on Melemele Island. 

Anthony woke up and he got dressed. 

Anthony went back to Malie City on Ula'ula Island and he went out to Alola Route 11. 

Megan:"I can't wait to defeat Kahuna Nanu!" 

She said. 

Megan:"This Nuzlocke is going to be awesome!" 

She said. 

N Harmonia:"Megan I can sense your Real World dad nearby." 

He said. 

N Harmonia:"Let's get out of here right now!" 

He said. 

Megan:"N Harmonia I'm not afraid of him anymore!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going to fight back!" "I'm going to reclaim my freedom!" 

She said. 

Anthony walked out to Alola Route 13 and he saw Megan. 

Meanwhile over in Malie City.

Professor Kukui and Molayne raced out to Alola Route 11. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne raced out to Alola Route 12. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne arrived out on Alola Route 13. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne saw Anthony. 

Professor Kukui and Molayne saw Megan. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Professor Kukui vs Anthony

Professor Kukui:"Anthony get ready to be defeated by me!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Yay!" "My adoptive dad is here!" 

She said. 

Wally:"Leave her alone you jerk!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Anthony:"I'll win!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Professor Kukui come over here please." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui walked over to Megan and he stood in front of her. 

Megan put her right hand on Professor Kukui's left hand and she gave him some of Starfire's power. 

Megan:"Professor Kukui I gave you some of my Victini Starfire's power to win." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui pulled Megan close to him and he hugged her. 

Megan:"Good luck Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui let go of Megan and he smiled at her. 

Professor Kukui turned around and he walked over to Anthony. 

Megan:"Kick his butt!" 

She shouted. 

Professor Kukui:"This will be a two on two Double Battle." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll be using a Fairy Type." "Flying Type as well." 

He said. 

Megan:"Alolan Ninetales and Braviary!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Yeah!" "Those two are my Pokemon for this Battle!" 

He said. 

Anthony:"Rocky get your ass over here right now!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Rocky:"No!" "I'm done with you Anthony!" 

He shouted angrily. 

Megan:"You're going back to jail you jerk dad!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan:"That's what you get for breaking your restraining order!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan:"You don't love me anymore!" "All you give a rat's butt about is yourself!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Professor Kukui defeated Anthony and he smirked evilly at him. 

Officer Jenny arrived and she got out of her police car. 

Officer Jenny:"Anthony Kendell you're under arrest for breaking your restraining order." 

She shouted angrily. 

Officer Jenny:"You also kidnapped your daughter to abuse her." 

She shouted angrily. 

Officer Jenny arrested Anthony and she took him to Malie City's jail. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Escape

Megan:"I hate being grounded from everything." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Megan you're ungrounded forever." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"You can play with all of your electronics." 

He said. 

Megan:"Thank you Professor Kukui!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"You're welcome Megan!" 

He said. 

Wally:"I want to join the Pokemon School on Melemele Island." 

He said. 

Nora:"Damian,Natalie,Theo and I want to join too!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"N Harmonia you can join too!" 

He said. 

Megan:"There are twelve girls and twelve boys in Professor Kukui's classroom."

She said. 

Megan:"Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Hilbert,Elias and Hau." 

She said. 

Megan:"Brendan,Ethan,Theodore,Damian,Wally and N Harmonia." 

She said. 

Rocky:"Lillie,Lana,Lyra,Mallow,Emily and Mairin." 

He said. 

Rocky:"Bianca,Hilda,Nora,Natalie,Laura Healey and Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"Let's go back to Melemele Island!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Yeah!" "Let's go back to school!" 

He said. 

Everyone got into two groups and they went back to the Pokemon Anime School. 

Professor Kukui,Cynthia,Grimsley,N Harmonia and Megan. 

Nora,Natalie,Theodore,Damian and Wally. 

Hilda:"Megan it's so nice to see you again!" 

She said excitedly. 

Bianca raced over to Megan and she tripped on the rug. 

Bianca:"Whoops!" "I fell again!" "Clumsy me!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I'm really happy that you're back Megan!" 

She said. 

Zossie:"I believe that these are yours." 

She said.

Zossie walked over to Megan and she gave her a bag. 

Megan looked in the bag and she saw Jordan's clothes. 

Megan:"Thank you Zossie!" 

She said. 

Zossie:"You're welcome Megan!" 

She said. 

Soliera:"Wow!" "I've never seen two humans from the Real World before until now." 

She said. 

Dulse:"Alola." "I'm Dulse." 

He said. 

Soliera:"Alola." "I'm Soliera." 

She said. 

Phyco:"Alola." "I'm Phyco." 

He said.

Megan:"Thank you for helping me out!" 

She said. 

All four Ultra Recon Squad members:"You're welcome!" 

They said at the same time. 

After school. 

All twelve of the girls went to Lillie's mansion and all twelve of the boys went to Professor Kukui's house. 

Lillie,Lana,Laura Healey,Mallow,Megan,Mairin,Emily,Lyra,Hilda,Nora,Natalie and Bianca. 

Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Elias,Hau,Hilbert,Ethan,Brendan,Damian,Wally,Theodore and N Harmonia. 

Megan:"I'm going to watch tv!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"Let's play a board game!" 

She said. 

Mallow:"That's a really good idea!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Hilda what was your Starter Pokemon?" 

She asked. 

Hilda:"Megan my Starter Pokemon was a nonshiny male Oshawott." 

She said. 

Megan:"My Unova Starter Pokemon was a Shiny female Snivy." 

She said. 

Megan:"Her nickname is Mia." 

She said. 

Hilda:"Snivy is a very good Pokemon to start out with." "It's very fast."

She said. 

Later that night. 

The girls ate their dinner and they brushed their teeth. 

The girls got cleaned up and they got into their pajamas. 

The girls combed their hair and they used the bathroom. 

The girls washed both of their hands and they dried them off. 

The girls got into bed and they turned off the light.

The girls closed their eyes and they fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. The Aether Foundation

The next day. 

Monday 5/20/24. 

Gladion woke up at 6:30 am and he got dressed. 

Gladion got his Pokemon ready for a Pokemon Battle and he smirked evilly. 

Gladion left Po Town and he went to the Aether Paradise. 

Gladion went up to his mom's mansion and he rang the doorbell. 

Faba:"Who's there?" 

He asked. 

Gladion:"Faba it's me Gladion!" 

He said. 

Gladion:"I need to speak with my mom!" "Team Skull has just made an amazing discovery!" 

He said. 

Lusamine walked over to the door and she opened it up. 

Lusamine saw her son Gladion and she smiled at him. 

Gladion pulled two pictures out of his pocket and he gave them to his mom. 

Lusamine looked at the pictures and she gasped.

Gladion:"Megan Kendell and Laura Healey are humans from the Real World." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"They're really beautiful!" "I want to meet them!" 

She said. 

Gladion:"Megan kicked me in the groin and she ran away." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"Ouch!" "That had to have hurt!" "My poor baby!" 

She said. 

Gladion:"I'm so mad at her!" "She's really smart." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"I heard about the plane crash." "I'm really happy that you didn't get hurt." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Where are those two at right now?" 

She asked. 

Gladion:"They're at our mansion." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"We'll visit them at the Pokemon School." 

She said.

Lusamine:"They'll be really surprised." "Lillie will be too!" 

She said. 

Gladion:"School doesn't start until 8:10 am." 

He said.

Lusamine:"The Ultra Recon Squad can bring them here." 

She said. 

Gladion:"That's a really good idea!" 

He said.

Wicke:"I can't wait to meet both of them!" 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"I can't wait to see my adopted daughter Megan again." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"I can't wait to show her the babies!" 

She said. 

Faba:"I'll do tests and experiments on both girls!" 

He said.

Lusamine:"I'll get Laura Healey's bedroom ready for her." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"It's next door to Megan's room." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"She can play with the triplets." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"Faba please take away all of Megan's memories about Anthony her Real World dad."

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"She's been abused by him." "He doesn't love her anymore." 

She said. 

Faba:"Ok!" "I'll do that for you Professor Burnet." 

He said. 

Wicke:"The poor thing!" 

She said. 

Gladion:"I feel really bad for her!" "She's been treated badly for being autistic." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"Megan's autistic Gladion?" 

She asked. 

Gladion:"Yes." "Megan's autistic mom!" 

He said. 

Lusamine:"We need to be kind towards her." "We don't want to anger her." 

She said. 

Lusamine walked out of her mansion and she walked into the Aether Paradise. 

Gladion:"Megan's life will get better!" 

He said. 

Lusamine walked into the bedroom next door to Megan's and she got it ready for Laura Healey. 

Meanwhile over at Lillie's mansion on Melemele Island. 

The girls woke up at 6:45 am and they got dressed. 

The girls did their hair and they brushed their teeth. 

Bianca:"Megan you're all better now!" "Tapu Lele's power is amazing!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Bianca her nickname is Lisa." "I'm really happy to be well again." 

She said. 

Mallow:"All four Deity Pokemon chose Megan to be their Trainer." 

She said. 

Lana:"Megan is a very kindhearted person who loves all of her pets and Pokemon." 

She said. 

Megan:"I love all of my pets." "I also love all of my Pokemon." 

She said. 

The Ultra Recon Squad walked up to Lillie's mansion and they saw Snowy outside in a tube. 

Snowy:"Yay!" "I love playing with my Wild Pokemon friends!" 

She said. 

Phyco:"The two Real World girls will be really happy to see us again." 

He said. 

Dulse:"I want to battle against Megan." "She's a Nuzlocker which isn't good at all."

He said. 

Dulse:"I need to give London back." "She belongs with Megan." 

He said. 

Snowy walked into the kitchen and she raced over to her water dish. 

Snowy sat down on the floor and she drank all of her water. 

Lillie's butler Hobbes opened the front door and he saw all four Ultra Recon Squad members. 

Hobbes:"The girls are getting ready to eat breakfast." "You're allowed to come inside the mansion." 

He said. 

Hobbes:"By the way I'm Hobbes." "I'm the butler for Lillie."

He said. 

Megan:"Wow!" "Snowy was really thirsty Lillie!" "She drank all of her water." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Snowy was exercising a lot Megan." "It's really good for your body." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Running,swimming,playing tag and soccer are my favorite exercises." 

She said. 

Megan:"Let's play a game of freeze tag at the school!" 

She said.

Snowy:"I've never played that before." 

She said. 

Megan:"The rules of freeze tag are really simple." 

She said. 

Megan:"Once a person or Pokemon is tagged they can't move at all." 

She said. 

Megan:"If that person or Pokemon moves they're out." 

She said. 

Megan:"If the person who tags others gets touched then someone can get unfrozen."

She said. 

Nora:"Megan your Z Power Ring is glowing!" 

She said. 

Megan looked at her Z-Power Ring and she saw it glowing. 

Megan:"You're right Nora!" 

She said. 

Last night Megan swapped out one of her Tandor Pokemon and she brought Zoe onto the Team. 

Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at Megan. 

Zoe:"Megan I put my Z-Crystal in your Z-Power Ring." 

She said. 

Megan:"So that's why my Z-Power Ring was glowing Zoe!" 

She said. 

Megan:"You're a really sneaky Mew!" 

She said.

Nora:"Megan you have a Mew?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "Nora I've got a Mew." "She's a Shiny." 

She said. 

Nora:"Mew is so cute!" "I've never met one before!" 

She said. 

Everyone looked at Zoe and they gasped. 

Lillie:"Wow!" "You caught a Shiny Legendary Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Mallow:"You need to call her back." "She'll get captured by Team Rocket." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll do that before we leave." "She wants to hang out with me her Trainer." 

She said. 

Megan:"Ashley my Arceus brought me here to this world." 

She said. 

Megan:"Sonic my Hoopa helped her." "He's a prankster." 

She said. 

Mairin:"How many Legendary Pokemon have you captured Megan?" 

She asked. 

Dexter floated over to Mairin and he showed her all of Megan's captured Pokemon. 

Mairin:"Wow!" "That's amazing Megan!" 

She said.

Megan:"I'm so awesome!" "Nobody can defeat me at all!" 

She said. 

Natalie:"Megan let's have a Pokemon Battle at school with our Starters." 

She said. 

Megan:"Natalie I'll use Ariel my Shiny Electruxo." "You got one Fire Type." 

She said. 

Megan:"Archilles." "Both can Mega Evolve which is really cool." 

She said. 

Natalie:"Theodore has a Mega Metalynx Megan." 

She said. 

Natalie:"You're right about me getting Archilles." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Is Electruxo a Tandor Region Pokemon Natalie?" 

She asked. 

Natalie:"Yes." "Electruxo is a Tandor Region Pokemon Lillie." 

She said. 

Megan:"Archilles is a Tandor Region Pokemon." 

She said. 

Megan:"Metalynx is a Tandor Region Pokemon." 

She said. 

Lana:"Ariel is a really cute name for a girl!" 

She said. 

Lana:"Our mom is pregnant again with a girl." 

She said. 

Megan:"How far along is your mom Lana?" 

She asked. 

Lana:"Megan she's six months along." 

She said. 

Megan:"Ariel should be your baby sister's name Lana." 

She said. 

Lana:"Megan I'll tell my mom about your name for our sister." 

She said. 

Megan:"Lana your family must be really excited about the new baby." 

She said. 

Lana:"My little sisters are so excited Megan." "The same goes with everyone else." 

She said. 

Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera walked into the mansion's kitchen. 

Phyco:"Alola everyone!" 

He said. 

Soliera:"Alola Megan!" 

She said. 

Dulse:"Megan and Laura Healey we want you to take you on a tour of the Aether Paradise." 

He said. 

Megan:"Yay!" "I get to see my adoptive mom Professor Burnet again!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I get to meet my triplet siblings for the very first time!" 

She said. 

Lana:"I heard all about that." "I'm really happy for you." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got two little sisters and a little brother." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll take really good care of them and I'll be their best friend forever." 

She said. 

Lillie:"I can't wait to meet Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior!" 

She said. 

Natalie:"Me too!" 

She said. 

Nora:"Me three!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll give the triplets a fuzzy blanket." 

She said. 

Megan:"My Real World mom gave that to me as a baby." 

She said. 

Natalie:"Megan taking care of triplets can be really hard." 

She said. 

Megan:"Yeah!" "You're right Natalie." 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey let's go to the Aether Paradise." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm going to defeat the President Lusamine in a Pokemon Battle." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Megan be really careful when you're battling against my mom!" 

She said. 

Lillie:"My mom has five Pokemon on her Team and two are pets." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Bewear,Lilligant,Milotic,Mismagius and Clefable are her Team." 

She said. 

Lillie:"Salazzle and Absol are her pets." 

She said. 

Megan:"Don't worry Lillie!" "I'll be really careful when I battle against your mom." 

She said. 

Mallow:"Megan and Laura Healey have fun at the Aether Paradise!" 

She said. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera left the mansion after eating breakfast. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera arrived at the Aether Paradise safely. 

Megan and Laura Healey raced over to the elevator. 

Megan and Laura Healey got on it. 

Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera raced over to the elevator. 

Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera got on it. 

Everyone went upstairs and they got off. 

Megan and Laura Healey looked at the water right after they went over to a bridge. 

Professor Burnet and Munchlax came out of the water in their diving suits. 

Laura Healey:"Alola Professor Burnet!" "It's me Laura Healey!" 

She said. 

Professor Burnet and Munchlax removed their helmets. 

Professor Burnet:"Alola Megan and Laura Healey!" 

She said. 

Munchlax:"Alola!" 

She said. 

Lusamine,Wicke,Faba and Gladion walked out of the office. 

Lusamine,Wicke,Faba and Gladion went into the main building. 

Gladion:"They're here!" "Their Aura is very strong!" 

He said. 

Faba:"Who's here?" 

He asked.

Gladion:"Those two girls from the Real World." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"I can't wait to meet both of them!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura Healey let's play freeze tag with the Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Megan:"They'll get some really good exercise to become healthier." 

She said. 

All of the Pokemon:"Yay!" "Freeze tag!" 

They all said at the same time. 

Megan:"Laura Healey you're it!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"You better run Megan!" "I'll get you!" 

She said. 

Megan took off running and she turned to the left side. 

Laura Healey took off running and she turned to the right side. 

All of the Pokemon got up and they followed Megan. 

Lusamine,Wicke,Faba and Gladion went upstairs. 

Megan:"Hahaha!" "She went the other way!" 

She said. 

Megan:"She won't tag all of us!" "We'll win for sure!" 

She said. 

Megan crashed into Lusamine and she knocked her down. 

Megan:"Oops!" "I didn't mean to do that!" "I'm really sorry!" 

She said. 

Lusamine Wicke and Faba looked at Megan then gasped. 

Gladion:"You're in a whole lot of trouble Megan." 

He said. 

Gladion:"Laura Healey is in a whole lot of trouble too." 

He said. 

Megan saw Gladion and she growled angrily at him. 

Megan:"Ugh!" "Gladion you're here again?" "I thought that you were in jail!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll take you back there!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Lusamine:"Megan it's ok." "You didn't mean to do that." "Accidents happen." 

She said. 

Megan saw Lusamine on the floor and she helped her to get up. 

Wicke:"You're playing freeze tag." "I heard all of those shouts coming from downstairs." 

She said. 

Wicke:"It sounds like your friend is closing in on you." "You better get moving!" 

She said.

Lusamine:"Megan I heard about what your Real World father did to you." "I'm really mad at him." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"You're an adult!" "You don't need to be grounded." 

She said. 

Megan:"I hate my dad!" "He needs to die!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan:"Abusive jerk!" "He's on the Naughty list in our world forever." 

She shouted angrily. 

Faba:"How did he get on Santa's Naughty list in the Real World?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"For grounding me all the time and for treating me like dog poop all the time." 

She said. 

Faba:"After tomorrow I'll help you to forget all about your Real World father." 

He said. 

Megan:"Ok!" "Please do it!" 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Megan you're a big sister now to three babies." 

She said. 

Megan:"Lusamine I already know about that." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Megan how many siblings do you have?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Lusamine I've got three big step brothers and one big brother." 

She said. 

Megan:"Dallas,Joshua and Jordan Burlieson." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Jordan Kendell is her big brother." 

She said. 

Megan:"My stepbrother Dallas and his wife Lindsey have a son named Grey." 

She said. 

Megan:"My stepbrother Joshua and his wife Emilee have a daughter named Karlie."

She said. 

Megan:"My stepbrother Jordan and his wife Heather have two daughters." 

She said. 

Megan:"Brynlee and Brystol." 

She said. 

Megan:"Those four babies are my step nieces and step nephew." 

She said. 

Megan:"Brynlee is almost eleven years old." "She was born on August the 24th 2015."

She said. 

Lusamine:"How old is Brystol?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Brystol is eight years old." "She was born on April the 7th 2018." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan's cousin Bethany Howard has two kids." 

She said. 

Megan:"A daughter named Mackenzie and a son named ." 

She said. 

Megan:"Lana's mom is six months pregnant with a baby girl." 

She said. 

Megan:"I suggested the name Ariel." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Wow!" "That's a lot of babies in your family Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I can't wait to meet Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior!" 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Me too!" 

She said. 

Lusamine:"That's really good news for Lana." "Another baby sister." 

She said. 

Gladion:"Hopefully Lana will get a baby brother someday." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"Gladion is almost nineteen and Lillie is almost thirteen." 

She said. 

Gladion:"That's true." "We're six years apart." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"I'm going to throw birthday parties for both of them." 

She said. 

Megan:"Lusamine I want to stay with Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui." 

She said. 

Megan:"They're my adoptive mom and dad." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Ok." "Megan that's fine with me." 

She said. 

Phyco:"Dulse give Megan the Pokemon." "It's her friend." 

He said. 

Phyco:"Her grandpa gave it to us." "He expects us to make her happier." 

He said. 

Dulse reached into the left pocket of his pants and he pulled out one Luxury Ball. 

Dulse put it into Megan's left hand and he smiled at her. 

Dulse:"This belongs to you." 

He said. 

Megan:"Come on out London!" 

She said. 

The Luxury Ball opened up and London appeared in front of Megan. 

Gladion:"Wow!" "It's a Shiny Midnight Form Lycanroc!" 

He said. 

Gladion:"You're just like me except for your Lycanroc is a Shiny." 

He said. 

Megan:"Faba I'm really scared that my Real World dad will come after me again!" "He has a gun!" 

She said. 

Megan:"He said that he's going to kill me!" "I'm too young to die!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm getting married soon!" "Please help me!" 

She said. 

Faba:"Don't worry Megan." "I'll help you out!" 

He said. 

Lusamine:"Megan who's your husband?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"N Harmonia the King of Old Team Plasma is my husband Lusamine." 

She said. 

Megan:"He's the Hero of Truth." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Megan do you have a Zekrom?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "Lusamine I've got a Shiny Zekrom."

She said. 

Lusamine:"You're the Heroine of Ideals?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "I'm the Heroine of Ideals." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan wants to have six babies." "Five girls." "One boy." 

She said. 

Megan:"I don't know if that will be able to happen Laura Healey." 

She said sadly. 

Megan:"I've got one ovarian cyst on each ovary." 

She said. 

Faba:"Megan I'll remove your ovarian cysts." 

He said. 

Faba:"Then you can become pregnant." 

He said. 

Megan:"Thank you Faba!" 

She said. 

Faba:"You're welcome Megan!" 

He said. 

Megan:"Faba when's my surgery going to happen?" 

She asked. 

Faba:"Megan your surgery is going to happen tomorrow morning." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'll make sure to keep my stomach empty tomorrow." 

She said. 

Faba:"Megan I'll need to write down your medical history." 

He said. 

Megan:"I take Synthroid for my thyroid and I take Zoloft for my autism." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Megan are those medicines in your hot pink duffel bag?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "Lusamine they're in my hot pink duffel bag." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan gets migraine headaches." "They come from her mom's side." 

She said. 

Megan:"That's true Laura Healey." "I do get migraine headaches from my mom's side." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Megan have you ever gotten stitches before?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "Lusamine I've gotten fifteen stitches before." 

She said. 

Megan:"I cut my right foot open on a nail." "I've got the scar." 

She said. 

Megan:"I told my Tapu Lele Lisa to leave it alone." "I want everyone to see it." 

She said. 

Megan:"All of my other scars are gone forever." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"She has a habit of picking at her scabs." "They turn into scars."

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I've told her to stop." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"We'll put a stop to that with some gloves."

She said. 

Faba:"Yeah." "We'll put a stop to that." 

He said. 

Megan:"Faba I'll give you my two medicines." 

She said. 

Megan:"I always forget to take it on time." 

She said. 

Laura:"Faba I take medicine too." "I'll give it to you." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"Lusamine I'll take Megan and Laura Healey to their bedrooms." 

She said. 

Megan:"Jordan my brother wants to join the family Professor Burnet." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"Jordan will be our last family member Megan." 

She said. 

Megan:"Professor Burnet my boyfriend and his two sisters are joining the family." 

She said. 

Megan:"My grandpa Lanny and N Harmonia's father too." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"Six boys and six girls living under one roof." 

She said. 

Megan:"Ghetsis is criminal." "I'll get him on our side."

She said.

Megan:"We won't let him liberate Pokemon from Trainers." 

She said.

Megan:"They're happy with us." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Yeah!" "Megan's right about him." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Pokemon shouldn't be released." "We need them." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"For working and battling." 

She said. 

London turned around and she hugged Megan's right arm. 

Gladion:"That Shiny Lycanroc was a stray in Po Town." 

He said. 

Gladion:"She got a second chance at life because of you Megan." 

He said. 

London:"Megan I missed you so much!" "I thought that I would never see you again!" 

She said. 

London buried her face into Megan's shirt and she cried. 

Megan:"I missed you too London." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Aww!" "They're back together again after being separated from each other." 

She said.

Wicke:"This is really cute and sad at the same time." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"I can feel a really strong aura coming from those two." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"They're best friends forever." "All because of a Luxury Ball." 

She said. 

Megan recalled London back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her right shorts pocket.

Professor Burnet took Megan and Laura Healey to their bedrooms. 

Megan:"I love my bedroom mom!" 

She said.

Professor Burnet:"I'm really glad that you're my daughter." 

She said. 

Megan looked into the pink crib and she saw both of her sisters who are wide awake. 

Megan:"Alola Bethany and Betsy!" "I'm Megan your big sister and I'll be your best friend forever." 

She said. 

Bethany looked at Megan and she smiled. 

Betsy looked at Megan and she smiled. 

Megan:"Mom all three of them need a diaper change." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet walked into Megan's bedroom and she changed the diapers. 

Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior burst into tears. 

Professor Burnet:"They're hungry." 

She said. 

Megan:"Bottle fed or the other way?" 

She asked. 

Professor Burnet:"Bottle fed." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll feed Betsy." 

She said.

Laura Healey:"I'll feed Aiden Junior." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"I'll feed Bethany." 

She said.

Gladion and two female Grunts walked into Megan's bedroom with three baby bottles. 

Professor Burnet,Megan and Laura Healey fed the babies. 

Megan:"Betsy I'll let my Midday Form Lycanroc Lucille out." "She'll protect all three of you." 

She said. 

Megan:"She's a sweetheart." "Luxury Balls are my speciality." 

She said. 

Betsy looked at Megan and she smiled. 

Laura Healey:"That's a really good idea." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet walked over to a button and she pushed it. 

The main door shut and the back door shut. 

Megan:"What happened mom?" 

She asked. 

Professor Burnet:"I locked both doors to this place Megan." 

She said. 

Professor Burnet:"President Lusamine won't let you two leave at all." 

She said. 

Later that night. 

Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior are fast asleep. 

Megan's video game systems and chargers are in a huge drawer.

Systems above and chargers below. 

Megan's cell phone and laptop are plugged in. 

Megan's Pokemon are in her dark blue backpack instead of the purple one and all of her clothes are in the dresser. 

Megan removed her dirty clothes and she put them in a black hamper. 

Megan climbed into her bed and she yawned. 

Laura Healey climbed into her bed and she yawned.

Megan closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep. 

Laura Healey closed both of her brown eyes and she fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Faba's Test Subjects

The next day. 

Tuesday 5/21/24. 

Megan and Laura Healey woke up at 6:30 am then got dressed. 

Megan checked on her three siblings and she saw that they're still fast asleep. 

Megan walked out of her bedroom and she looked around. 

Megan:"I'm ready for my surgery." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm really brave." 

She said. 

Megan walked around and she found Faba's lab. 

Megan:"Faba are you awake?" 

She asked. 

Faba:"Yeah." "I'm awake Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"What are you doing?" 

She asked. 

Faba:"I'm looking over your medical record." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm ready for my surgery." "I'm not scared!" "I'm brave!" 

She said. 

Faba:"Ok!" "I'll get you ready for your surgery." 

He said. 

Megan walked into Faba's lab and she saw him filling a really small syringe. 

Faba:"Go lay down on the gurney after putting that nightgown on." 

He said. 

Faba pointed to a pink nightgown near Megan and he smiled at her. 

Faba:"I'll give you the sedative after that's done." 

He said. 

Megan grabbed the pink nightgown and she went into the bathroom. 

Megan changed into the nightgown and she put her Real World clothes on a shelf. 

Megan walked out of the bathroom and she walked over to the gurney. 

Megan got on the gurney and she laid down on it. 

Faba walked over to Megan on the left side and he put the really small syringe into her left arm. 

Faba pushed the plunger down and he injected the sedative. 

Faba pulled the syringe out and he threw it into a black trashcan. 

Megan felt really sleepy and she yawned. 

Faba:"Are you feeling sleepy?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yeah." "I'm sleepy." 

She said. 

Megan closed both of her eyes and she fell asleep. 

It's 6:50 am. 

Two hours later. 

It's 8:50 am. 

Megan woke up and she looked around. 

Faba walked over to Megan and he smiled at her.

Faba:"Your surgery was a success." "I got those cysts out." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm sore." 

She said. 

Faba:"You'll feel like that for a while." 

He said. 

Megan used her Aura Power on the incision and she passed out. 

Faba studied Megan and he couldn't find anything. 

Laura Healey,Christina and Julianna walked into Faba's lab. 

Christina put a needle into Laura Healey's left arm and she put her to sleep. 

Faba studied Laura Healey and he couldn't find anything. 

Faba unhooked Megan from all of the equipment and he took her up to Lusamine. 

Christina and Julianna took Laura Healey up to Lusamine. 

Faba went up to Lusamine and he told her about the research. 

Faba left Lusamine's mansion and he went into the Aether Paradise. 

Faba:"Jason and Justin I've got a mission for you two boys to do." 

He said. 

Jason:"Faba what's the mission?" 

He asked. 

Faba:"Go to the Pokemon Anime School with Justin." 

He said. 

Faba:"Try to find information about the Real World where those two girls came from." 

He said. 

Justin:"Ok!" "We'll do it Faba!" 

He said. 

Faba:"Excellent!" 

He said. 

Jason and Justin got on a boat. 

Megan and Laura Healey woke up. 

Megan and Laura Healey saw Lusamine sitting on top of her desk. 

It's 10:25 am. 

Lusamine:"Good morning girls." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Faba just told me about the tests that he ran on you two." "That was earlier." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"You two won't be going back to the school." "You're going to stay here forever." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"We're not telling you anything about our world!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Megan:"Laura Healey we need to get our friends Jordan,Crystal and Mary over here." 

She said. 

Megan:"Eileen,Quincy and Brianna too." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"That's a really good idea Megan." 

She said. 

Megan:"Laura you'll love being around Brianna." 

She said. 

Megan:"Brianna has two female Border Collies as her pets and she loves Pokemon." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"You've got Rocky the American Shorthair cat and Matthew the Netherland Dwarf rabbit." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"You've got Bella the Rottweiler dog and Dahlia the Yorkie dog." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Oh and Sophie the Ragdoll cat too." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I've got Sylvie my cat and I've got my two dogs." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Perry and Jetta." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Megan was in 4H for rabbits." "She's an expert on them." 

She said. 

Megan:"That's true Laura Healey." "I was in 4H for rabbits." "I'm an expert on them." 

She said. 

Megan,Laura Healey and Lusamine left the mansion. 

Megan,Laura Healey and Lusamine went into the Aether Paradise. 

Megan:"They're in the playroom made for my siblings." 

She said. 

Megan:"They're playing on the playground." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Pets need to exercise just like us humans." 

She said. 

Wicke walked out of the playroom holding something in her hands and she saw Lusamine. 

Megan looked at Wicke and she saw Dahlia in both of her hands. 

Megan:"Wicke can you give me my puppy please?" "I want to hold her." 

She said. 

Wicke walked over to Megan and put Dahlia into both of her hands. 

Lusamine:"Oh my gosh!" "She's so adorable!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Lusamine this is Dahlia." 

She said. 

Dahlia licked Megan's face and she wagged her tail happily.

Dahlia sniffed Lusamine's left hand in front of her face and she licked it. 

Lusamine:"Can I pet her?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "You can." 

She said. 

Lusamine put her right hand on Dahlia's head and she petted the dog gently. 

Dahlia licked Lusamine's right hand and she wagged her tail happily. 

Lusamine:"She's really happy to see you." "Her tail is wagging very fast." 

She said. 

Dahlia looked up at her owner Megan and she yapped. 

Megan:"Do you want to see my siblings?" 

She asked. 

Dahlia licked her owner Megan's face again and she yapped. 

Megan:"Ok." "I'll introduce you to my siblings." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Hopefully all three babies and all five pets will get along with each other." 

She said. 

Megan:"All eight of them will be best friends forever." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Anime School on Melemele Island. 

Jason and Justin arrived. 

Jason and Justin snuck into Samson Oak's office. 

Ash:"Professor Kukui where are Megan and Laura Healey at?" 

He asked. 

Professor Kukui:"Ash I don't know where Megan and Laura Healey are at." 

He said. 

Lillie:"They're at the Aether Paradise." 

She said. 

Kiawe:"Lillie how did they get over there?" 

He asked. 

Lillie:"The Ultra Recon Squad took them over there Kiawe." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Oh no!" "This isn't good at all!" 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"They're going to hurt them!" "Those scientists!" 

He said. 

Ash:"We'll rescue them." 

He said. 

Hilbert:"Brendan,Ethan and I are going to help you rescue the girls Ash." 

He said. 

Lillie:"I want to go with all four of you boys on this rescue mission." 

She said. 

Lillie:"I'm really worried about them." 

She said. 

Hilda:"Natalie,Nora and I are going with you Lillie." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'll call up my wife Professor Burnet." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"Hopefully she'll give me an update on how the two are doing." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui picked up the phone and he called Professor Burnet. 

Wicke heard the phone ringing and she answered it. 

Professor Kukui:"Where are Megan and Laura Healey at?" 

He asked. 

Wicke:"They're playing with the pets." "They're ok." "We didn't hurt them." 

She said. 

Megan put her Yorkie dog Dahlia into Lusamine's hands and she grabbed the phone from Wicke. 

Megan:"Alola dad!" "I fed Betsy last night!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"That's really great news honey!" 

He said. 

Megan:"I got to hold Aiden Junior." "He smiled at me!" 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Did you see Bethany?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "I saw Bethany." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"I'm really happy that you're taking care of your one month old siblings." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui:"They'll be two months old soon." 

He said. 

Megan:"When were they born?" 

She asked. 

Professor Kukui:"March the 30th this year." 

He said. 

Megan:"Goodbye dad." "I love you." 

She said. 

Professor Kukui:"Goodbye honey." "I love you too." 

He said. 

Professor Kukui hung up on Wicke and he put the phone down. 

Lusamine:"Megan you can talk to your dad anytime." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"He needs to know how you're doing." 

She said. 

Megan:"Lusamine I challenge you to a five on five Pokemon Battle." 

She said. 

Megan:"I got the Team all ready to go." 

She said. 

Lusamine:"Megan I accept your challenge!"

She said. 

Meanwhile inside of Samson Oak's office. 

Jason:"There are a lot of books in here." "Let's look at all of them." 

He said. 

Jason and Justin looked at all of the books. 

Jason:"There's nothing in here about about the Real World." 

He said quietly. 

Jason:"We'll capture the teacher Professor Kukui." 

He said quietly. 

Jason:"He'll give us the answers." 

He said quietly. 

Justin:"I found a blue book on the desk." 

He said quietly. 

Jason picked up the book and he went through it. 

Jason:"This is about the Real World!" 

He said quietly. 

Justin:"Let's get out of here before we get caught." 

He said quietly. 

Justin:"We got what Faba wanted." 

He said quietly. 

Lillie and Kiawe saw the two male Aether Foundation members. 

Lillie:"We need to tell Professor Kukui and Samson Oak about this." 

She said quietly. 

Lillie and Kiawe raced back to the classroom. 

Kiawe:"The Aether Foundation is here!" 

He said. 

Kiawe:"Those two boys stole a book about the Real World!" 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"We can't let them take that book!" 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"They'll open a portal up!" 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"To the Real World!" 

He said. 

Bianca:"Let's get the book back!" 

She said. 

Hilbert and Hilda raced out of the classroom. 

Jason and Justin walked down the hallway. 

Hilda put her left foot out and she tripped Jason. 

Jason dropped the book and he fell flat on his face. 

Hilbert picked up the book and he took off running. 

Hilda:"Give the book to Lillie!" "Then Nora will get it!" 

She shouted. 

Hilbert:"Ok!" "I'll do that!" 

He shouted. 

Hilbert raced into Professor Kukui's classroom and he gave Lillie the book. 

Hilbert:"Lillie give it to Nora!" 

He said. 

Lillie:"Ok!" "I'll do it Hilbert!" 

She said. 

Lillie raced over to Nora and she gave her the book. 

Nora raced over to Natalie and she gave her the book. 

Jason and Justin raced into the classroom. 

Dylan:"Natalie give the book to Theodore!" 

He said. 

Jason:"Give us the book right now!" 

He said. 

Justin:"We had it first!" 

He said. 

Natalie tossed the book to Theodore and she smirked evilly. 

Theodore caught the book and he gave it to N Harmonia. 

N Harmonia:"Catch it Nora!" 

He said. 

N Harmonia tossed the book to Nora and he smirked evilly. 

Nora caught the book and she gave it to Damian. 

Damian tripped on a beanbag and he dropped the book. 

Jason caught the book and he smirked evilly. 

Nora:"Way to go Damian!" "They have that book now!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Damian:"I'm really sorry Nora!" 

He said. 

Jason and Justin left the school. 

Professor Kukui:"We'll get the book back." 

He said. 

Samson Oak:"This isn't good at all." 

He said. 

Meanwhile over at the Aether Paradise. 

Jason and Justin got off of the boat. 

Jason and Justin went to Lusamine's room. 

Jason went inside and he put the book on her desk. 

Lusamine,Laura Healey and Megan are playing with the five pets. 

Jason and Justin went into the Aether Paradise. 

Jason and Justin went to the playroom. 

Jason:"Lusamine we found a book on the Real World." 

He said. 

Justin:"It was at the Pokemon Anime School." 

He said. 

Jason:"Everyone was playing keep away." 

He said. 

Justin:"Damian dropped the book after he tripped on a beanbag." 

He said. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:00 pm. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior are fast asleep. 

Lusamine stopped reading the Real World book and she locked it in her safe. 

Lusamine climbed into her bed and she yawned. 

Lusamine closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Megan's Memories

The next day. 

Wednesday 5/22/24. 

It's 6:40 am. 

Faba walked into Megan's bedroom and he took her to his laboratory. 

Faba put a syringe into Megan's left arm and he pushed the plunger down. 

Faba removed the syringe and he tossed it into a black trashcan. 

It's 6:50 am. 

Two hours later. 

It's 8:50 am. 

Megan woke up and she saw Faba. 

Megan felt really dizzy and she had a really bad headache. 

Megan:"Ugh!" "My head hurts really bad Faba!" 

She said. 

Faba:"Megan I erased all of those awful memories about your father Anthony Kendell from the Real World." 

He said. 

Megan:"Who's Anthony Kendell?" 

She asked. 

Faba:"He's someone to forget about." 

He said. 

Megan:"Faba can I go to the playroom?" 

She asked. 

Faba:"No." "Megan you need to rest." 

He said. 

Megan:"Faba please give me something for this headache." 

She said. 

Faba got two pain reliever pills and he gave them to Megan. 

Megan took both pills with water and she swallowed them. 

Megan closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep. 

Later that night. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior are fast asleep. 

Lusamine is typing an e-mail message on her computer to Professor Kukui and she's drinking a cup of tea.

Professor Kukui read the message and he replied back to Lusamine. 

Lusamine shut off the computer and she finished her tea. 

Lusamine used the bathroom and she got into her bed. 

Lusamine closed both of her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Anthony escapes and he helps Megan to remember him

The next day. 

Thursday 5/23/24. 

Megan woke up at 6:30 am in her bedroom and she got dressed. 

Megan went up to the conservation area and she sat down in front of the water. 

Megan saw a Dewpider and she waved at it with her left hand. 

Dewpider saw Megan waving at her and she smiled. 

Corsola:"Alola Megan!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Alola Corsola!" 

She said. 

Megan:"My siblings are so cute!" 

She said. 

Pelipper:"I love babies!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I want to win Gym Badges." 

She said. 

Megan closed both of her emerald green eyes and she searched around the entire Alola Region with Aura. 

Megan:"Misty and Brock just arrived in Hau'oli City!" 

She said. 

Megan:"I'll escape from here tomorrow and I'll challenge them to a battle." 

She said. 

Megan:"I need to prepare my Team for two battles." "I'll be using Mega Evolution." 

She said. 

Megan got up and she went back to her room. 

Megan looked through all of her Pokemon and she got two out. 

Megan put them into her next day's outfit left pocket and she smirked evilly. 

Faba woke up and he got dressed for the day. 

Faba yawned and he stretched both of his arms. 

Faba:"I'll check on the girls and then I'll eat breakfast." 

He said.

Faba left his room and he went to the two bedrooms. 

Faba looked into Laura Healey's room and he saw her playing on the 3DSXL. 

Laura looked up from her 3DSXL and she saw Faba. 

Laura Healey:"I'm training my Pokemon in Ultra Sun." 

She said. 

Faba:"Do you have any Shinies on there?" 

He asked. 

Laura Healey:"No." "I don't." 

She said. 

Megan:"I need to send Ash a message." 

She said quietly. 

Megan wrote the message on a piece of paper and she gave it to Brianna her Shiny Butterfree. 

Megan:"Brianna take this to Ash and don't lose it." "It's for his two Gym Leader friends Misty and Brock." 

She said quietly. 

Brianna:"Ok." "Megan I'll give it to them." 

She said quietly. 

Brianna flew out of the window with the letter in both of her hands and she went to Melemele Island. 

Misty and Brock saw a Shiny female Butterfree holding a letter in both of her hands. 

Misty and Brock saw a mark on the Butterfree's right wing. 

Misty took the letter from Brianna and she saw Ash's name on it. 

Brianna:"It's a battle challenge for you two." "My Nuzlocke Trainer Megan Kendell wrote it." 

She said. 

Brianna:"I'm Brianna." "She was tricking everyone."

She said. 

Brock:"Who did she trick?" 

He asked. 

Brianna:"The Aether Paradise." 

She said.

Brianna:"Megan and Laura Healey are from the Real World." 

She said. 

Brianna:"Both girls are locked up at the Aether Paradise and they can't escape!" 

She said. 

Brianna:"They're going to escape tomorrow and they're going to leave this Region for a while." 

She said. 

Misty:"We'll battle against Megan tomorrow at 9:00 am and we'll help her to escape." 

She said. 

Brock:"I won't be a very easy Gym Leader to defeat." 

He said. 

Misty:"Is Megan an Aura Guardian Brianna?" 

She asked. 

Brianna:"Yes." "Megan is an Aura Guardian Misty." 

She said. 

Misty:"What does she look like?" 

She asked. 

Brianna:"Just like you!" "Except for the hair." 

She said. 

Brianna:"She has it cut really short like a boy." 

She said. 

Brianna:"She wears a headband." "Olivia's shop is the place that Lillie's mom Lusamine bought it." 

She said. 

Misty:"I didn't know that Lillie has a mom." 

She said. 

Brianna:"You need to make sure that Anthony Kendell doesn't go after Megan." 

She said. 

Brianna:"He's a very dangerous man." "That guy is her abusive father from the Real World." 

She said.

Misty:"We'll stop him." 

She said. 

Brock:"Brianna go back to your Trainer." "She's probably worried about you." 

He said. 

Brianna turned around and she went back to the Aether Paradise. 

Brianna flew into the window and she flew over to Megan. 

Brianna:"They accepted!" "Tomorrow at 9:00 am." "This is really good!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Yahoo!" "We're going to have our first two Gym Battles!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Then I can get rid of this Nuzlocke!" 

She said. 

Faba walked over to Megan's room and he looked inside. 

Megan:"Brock and Misty are going down!" 

She said. 

Faba:"We'll let them come here for your battles." 

He said. 

Faba:"Then we'll send those two back to their hotel." 

He said. 

Megan:"I want to get rid of the Nuzlocke curse." 

She said. 

Megan:"I don't want to lose any of my Pokemon." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over in Malie City. 

Anthony broke out of his jail cell and he got on a boat belonging to the Aether Foundation. 

Anthony got off of the boat and he looked around the dock area. 

Craig and Joseph saw Anthony in his jail uniform. 

Craig:"We need to alert Lusamine about this." 

He said. 

Joseph:"We can't let him go near Megan." 

He said. 

Craig:"She hates him." "He grounds her for no reason." 

He said. 

Joseph went upstairs and he went into Lusamine's mansion. 

Joseph:"Megan's Real World father is here." 

He said. 

Joseph:"We need to bring Megan in here." 

He said. 

Lusamine:"That bastard won't get his hands on her!" "I'll hurt him!" 

She shouted angrily. 

Anthony went over to the elevator and he got on it. 

Anthony went downstairs and he got off of the elevator. 

Megan sensed her dad nearby and she froze in fear. 

Faba:"Megan what's wrong?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"My dad from the Real World is here Faba." "I can remember him." 

She said. 

Faba:"I'll erase your memories of him again." "Right after he goes back to jail." 

He said. 

Megan:"Get him out of here with your Hypno." 

She said. 

The police arrived and they arrested Anthony. 

Faba put Megan to sleep and he erased the memories of her Real World dad again. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:00 pm. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior are fast asleep in their bedrooms. 

Lusamine sent a message to Professor Kukui and she took a sip of her tea. 

Professor Kukui read the message and he replied back to Lusamine. 

Lusamine turned off her laptop and she used the bathroom. 

Lusamine got into her bed and she yawned. 

Lusamine fluffed her pillows and she turned the light off. 

Lusamine closed her emerald green eyes and she fell asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Megan and Laura Healey escape

The next day. 

Friday 5/24/24. 

Megan woke up in her bedroom at 7:30 am and she got dressed. 

Megan didn't see her siblings in the crib and she frowned. 

Megan reached into her backpack and she pulled out Verity's Luxury Ball. 

Megan:"Verity come on out." 

She said. 

Megan's Luxury Ball opened up and Verity appeared right in front of her on the carpet. 

Verity:"Good morning Megan." 

She said. 

Megan:"Good morning Verity." 

She said. 

Verity:"I want to climb on the trees outside." 

She said. 

Megan:"The Treecko Pokemon love to climb on everything." 

She said. 

Verity:"Your sisters and brother are so adorable!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Professor Burnet must have taken them out for a walk in that three seat stroller." 

She said. 

Megan:"Right after feeding them." 

She said. 

Verity:"I saw a picture of them up on your wall." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got 805 Pokemon registered." 

She said. 

Verity:"Wow!" "That's a lot of Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Megan went outside and she trained her Pokemon right after eating breakfast. 

Megan healed her Pokemon and she put them back in their Luxury Balls. 

Megan put both Luxury Balls in the left shorts pocket and she went into her bedroom. 

Megan zipped up her dark blue backpack and she put it on. 

Megan grabbed two sets of clean clothes and she put them in her dark blue backpack.

Megan saw her siblings sleeping in their cribs and she smiled. 

Megan went upstairs and she saw Faba with the two Kanto Region Gym Leaders. 

Megan saw her mom and she saw Wicke. 

It's 9:00 am. 

Brock and Misty saw Megan then gasped. 

Brock raced over to Megan and he grabbed her right hand with his right hand. 

Megan:"I'm already taken." "His name is N Harmonia." 

She said. 

Megan:"The Hero of Truth." "Reshiram chose him." 

She said. 

Brock:"Do you have a Zekrom?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Yes." "I do have a Shiny Zekrom." 

She said.

Brock:"Wow!" "That's really cool!" 

He said. 

Misty raced over to Brock and she grabbed his right ear with her left hand. 

Misty:"Leave her alone Brock!" 

She said. 

Misty:"I'll be your first opponent." 

She said. 

Megan defeated both Gym Leaders and she got their Gym Badges for her collection. 

Megan healed both of her Pokemon and she called them back. 

Megan put both Luxury Balls in the left pocket and she put both Badges in the right pocket. 

Brock:"Crobat come on out!" 

He said. 

The second Pokeball on Brock's belt opened up and Crobat appeared in front of him. 

Laura Healey raced over to Megan and she hugged her. 

Megan reached into the front part of her backpack and she pulled out April's Luxury Ball. 

The Luxury Ball opened up in Megan's right hand and April appeared in front of her. 

Brock:"Crobat use your Haze Move!" 

He shouted. 

Crobat opened his mouth and he used the Haze Move. 

Megan:"April let's get out of here!" 

She said. 

April used her Teleport Move and she disappeared with all four humans. 

Lusamine and the entire Aether Paradise coughed. 

April reappeared out on Unova Route 19 from her Teleport Move and she looked around. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Misty and Brock looked around. 

Megan:"Wow!" "We're on Unova Route 19!" "Aspertia City is nearby!" 

She said.

Laura Healey:"I got all five of my Pokemon on the belt." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I've got all of my pets in the bag." 

She said. 

Megan:"My Nuzlocke mark isn't burning!" "I can catch another Pokemon."

She said. 

The grass shook and a Wild Level seven male Shiny Froakie jumped out of it. 

Megan saw a dark aura surrounding the Pokemon and she gasped. 

Verity:"What's wrong Megan?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"Verity that Froakie is a Shadow Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Megan:"It's only Move right now is called Shadow Rush." 

She said. 

Megan:"It causes recoil damage." 

She said. 

Verity:"Does it have a Trainer?" 

She asked. 

Megan:"It's a Wild Pokemon."

She said. 

Megan reached into the front pocket of her backpack and she pulled out one empty Luxury Ball. 

Megan:"Verity put it to sleep with your Grasswhistle Move!" 

She shouted. 

Verity opened her mouth up and she used the Grasswhistle Move on Froakie. 

Megan:"Go Luxury Ball!"

She shouted. 

Megan aimed her Luxury Ball at the Froakie's head and she tossed it. 

The Luxury Ball made a really loud whistling sound and it opened up. 

The Luxury Ball sucked Froakie inside and it closed up. 

The Luxury Ball shook one time and it fell into the grass. 

The Luxury Ball shook again and it clicked to confirm the capture. 

Megan:"I got another Critical Capture!" 

She said. 

Misty and Brock walked over to Megan. 

Misty:"I've never heard of a Shadow Pokemon before."

She said. 

Megan called Verity back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her right pants pocket. 

Megan called April back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her backpack's front pouch. 

Megan:"Misty I nicknamed my Shiny Slowking after you." 

She said. 

Misty:"Aww!" "Megan that's so sweet of you to name a Pokemon after me!" 

She said. 

Storm popped out of her Luxury Ball and she got onto Laura's right shoulder.

Laura Healey:"Brock and Misty I want you to meet my Starter Pokemon Storm the Shiny Pikachu." 

She said. 

Storm:"Hello!" "I'm Storm!"

She said. 

Misty and Brock turned around. 

Misty and Brock saw Storm. 

Misty:"Laura Healey I've never seen a Shiny Pikachu before." 

She said. 

Brock:"She's really healthy." "You raised her very well." 

He said. 

Laura Healey:"Storm has a Brave Nature which is why she's very overprotective of me."

She said. 

Laura Healey:"That's really good for her." 

She said. 

Megan:"Attack Stat goes up and Speed Stat drops." 

She said. 

Megan:"I can't nickname Dunsparce and Froakie until I purify them." 

She said. 

Megan:"Dunsparce is Dallas and Froakie is Naruto." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"Those names are really good for them Brock." 

She said. 

Brock:"I've got to agree with you Laura Healey." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm going to heal him with one of the Chesto Berries." 

She said. 

Megan:"Then I'm going to use him against Gym Leader Cheren." 

She said. 

Megan:"Battling is one of the ways to open his heart." 

She said. 

Laura Healey:"I can't wait to see them get purified." 

She said. 

Megan called out her Froakie and she healed him with one Chesto Berry. 

Megan:"Hello Froakie." "I'm Megan Kendell." 

She said. 

Froakie:"Please help me Megan." "I don't like being a Shadow Pokemon." 

He said. 

Megan:"What Team did this to you?" 

She asked. 

Froakie:"Zen." 

He said. 

Megan:"We're going to be the best of friends forever." 

She said. 

Froakie:"I'm ready to battle against the Gym Leader." 

He said. 

Megan called Froakie back and she smirked evilly. 

Megan:"I miss my mom and stepdad." 

She said. 

A portal opened up in the sky and two people fell out. 

Misty looked up at the sky and she saw two people falling. 

Misty:"Starmie come on out!" 

She shouted. 

The fifth Pokeball on Misty's belt opened up and Starmie appeared in front of her. 

Misty:"Catch them with your Psychic Move!" 

She shouted. 

Megan:"Misty that's my mom and stepdad!" 

She said. 

Megan:"Jennie and Thomas Burlieson." 

She said. 

Megan:"I've got to save them and then we'll be back together again."

She said. 

Misty's Starmie used her Psychic Move on both humans and she put them on the ground safely. 

Froakie popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around. 

Froakie:"Megan it's about time that I got to meet your mom." 

He said. 

Froakie:"Your stepdad too." 

He said. 

Megan's mom:"Wah!" "That Shiny Froakie Pokemon just spoke to us." 

She said. 

Thomas:"He's got the mark of Nuzlocke on his right arm." 

He said. 

Thomas:"Near the shoulder above his elbow." 

He said. 

Thomas:"It's near his eye as well." 

He said. 

Megan called Froakie back to his Luxury Ball and she accessorized it with her blue star stickers. 

Megan put Froakie's Luxury Ball into her right back pants pocket and she smirked evilly. 

Megan took her backpack off and she put it down. 

Megan unzipped the backpack's front pouch and she put her Gym Badges inside. 

Megan unzipped the backpack's last pouch and she put her two Pokemon inside. 

Megan zipped up both of the backpack pouches and she put it on her back. 

Megan:"Verity and Tiffany are safe now." 

She said. 

Megan:"I battled with Dunsparce a whole lot and now he's ready to be purified." 

She said.

Pokedex 805/809 caught. 

99% complete. 

Megan:"Let's go to Aspertia City!" 

She said. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Misty and Brock walked out of the Unova Route 19 gate. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Misty and Brock arrived in Aspertia City. 

Megan reached into her back right pants pocket and she pulled out Froakie's Luxury Ball. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Misty and Brock went into the Pokemon School. 

Megan:"I'm ready to get my Gym Badge from Cheren." "This is my first Unova one." 

She said.

Megan walked outside to the battlefield and she saw Cheren. 

All of the students looked at Megan and they gasped. 

Cheren saw Megan and he gasped. 

Jennie and Thomas walked out of the Unova Route 19 gate. 

Jennie and Thomas arrived in Aspertia City safely. 

Jennie and Thomas walked into the Pokemon School. 

Megan:"My name is Megan Kendell and the reason I came here is to get a Basic Badge." 

She said. 

Megan:"I'm from the Real World and so is my best friend forever Laura Healey." 

She said. 

Cheren:"I accept your challenge Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"My Real World dad is in jail and my adoptive dad is at his home." 

She said. 

Megan:"My Real World dad violated his restraining order that I put up." 

She said. 

Megan:"He attacked me and he kidnapped me as well." 

She said. 

Megan:"He grounded me from everything that I love." 

She said. 

Megan:"He threatened to kill all of my Pokemon!" 

She said. 

Megan:"My friend Faba erased all of the memories about him." 

She said.

Cheren:"Who's your adoptive dad Megan?" 

He asked. 

Megan:"Professor Kukui is my adoptive dad Cheren." 

She said. 

Cheren:"I'm really happy for you Megan." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'll defeat you easily." 

She said. 

Cheren:"My Herdier is really strong." 

He said. 

Megan:"I'm a Nuzlocker." 

She said. 

Megan:"I caught Victini." 

She said. 

Megan walked over to the battlefield's left side and she stood in the box. 

Cheren walked over to the battlefield's right side and he stood in the box. 

Megan:"Froakie front and center!" 

She shouted. 

Cheren:"Go Herdier!" 

He shouted. 

Meanwhile over at the Aether Paradise. 

Lusamine:"Ugh!" "Both of them escaped!" 

She said. 

Faba:"Gladion,Zipp,Tupp,Rapp,Christina and Julianna will recapture them."

He said. 

Lusamine:"Those two are in a whole lot of trouble when they're brought back here." 

She said. 

Meanwhile over at the Aspertia City Pokemon School in Unova. 

Megan's Luxury Ball opened up and Froakie appeared in front of her. 

Cheren's Pokeball opened up and Herdier appeared in front of him. 

Megan:"Froakie use your Shadow Rush Move on Herdier!" 

She shouted. 

Cheren:"Herdier dodge it!" 

He shouted. 

Froakie used his Shadow Rush Move on Herdier and he knocked him out. 

Froakie took some recoil damage and he went into Reverse Mode. 

Megan:"Froakie!" 

She shouted. 

Froakie heard Megan and he came to his senses. 

Megan:"Team Zen turned my Shiny Pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon." 

She said. 

Megan:"He went into Reverse Mode." "I called him." "He snapped out of it." 

She said. 

Cheren:"That isn't very good at all." 

He said. 

Cheren recalled his Herdier and he walked over to Megan. 

Cheren reached into the left pocket of his pants and he pulled out one Basic Badge. 

Cheren:"Here's your Basic Badge." 

He said. 

Megan:"All right!" "I just won the Basic Badge!" 

She shouted. 

Later that night. 

Megan,Laura Healey,Misty,Brock,Jennie and Thomas are fast asleep in the Aspertia City Pokemon Center. 

All of Megan's Pokemon are in the last pouch of her backpack and Froakie is in the front pouch with her Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Gladion's True Love

The next day.  
Saturday 5/25/24.  
In Gladion's dream.  
Gladion saw a girl wearing a pink shirt on her chest and he saw a pair of black pants on her bottom.  
She has emerald green eyes and she has brown hair fixed into pigtails.  
She has a nonshiny female Drapion and she has a Shiny female Midday Form Lycanroc.  
She has a Shiny female Sableye and she has a nonshiny female Rampardos.  
Lucille:"Sableye use your Shadow Ball Move on the rocks!"  
She shouted.  
Sableye opened her mouth up and she fired one Shadow Ball Move at the rocks.  
Gladion walked over to the girl and he smiled at her.  
Lucille:"Alola!" "I'm Lucille!" "You can call me Lucy for short."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Alola." "I'm Gladion."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Lycanroc,Drapion,Rampardos and Sableye are my Pokémon."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Zoroark,Silvally,Crobat,Porygon-Z,Weavile and Lucario are my Pokémon."  
He said.  
Lucille:"What Pokémon are your pets?"  
She asked.  
Gladion:"Lycanroc,Umbreon and Abra."  
He said.  
Lucille:"My ex boyfriend Kai cheated on me."   
She said sadly.  
Gladion:"I'll be your boyfriend and I won't cheat on you."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Ok." "You can be my boyfriend."  
She said.  
Gladion woke up and he looked around his room.  
Gladion:"I need to find that girl who was in my dream."  
He said.  
Gladion got out of his bed and he got dressed.  
Gladion walked out of his room and he crashed into Plumeria.  
Gladion:"Plumeria I'm really sorry for bumping into you."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"It's ok Gladion." "You didn't mean to do it."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Plumeria I had a really strange dream about this girl who has a Shiny Sableye."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"What does she look like Gladion?"  
She asked.  
Gladion:"Plumeria she has emerald green eyes and she has brown hair that's put up in pigtails."  
He said.  
Gladion:"She's wearing a pink shirt and she's wearing a pair of black pants."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"I saw a girl that matches the description from your dream last night."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"I was taking a walk in the Ula'ula Meadow."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Did she have a Shiny Midday Form Lycanroc?"  
He asked.  
Plumeria:"Yes." "She did."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I'm going to find her in the Ula'ula Meadow." "Then I'll introduce myself to her."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"Good luck."   
She said.  
Gladion went to the Ula'ula Meadow and he saw Lucille.  
Lucille:"Alola." "I'm Lucille Johnson." "I prefer to be called Lucy."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Alola." "I'm Gladion."   
He said.  
Lucille sat down and she pulled a picture out of her right pants pocket.  
Lucille ripped her picture up and she tossed it into the trashcan.  
Gladion:"Why did you rip up the picture?"  
He asked.  
Lucille:"I'm really mad at my boyfriend Kai for cheating on me." "That's why I ripped up the picture."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I'll be your boyfriend and I won't cheat on you."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Ok." "You can be my boyfriend."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I'm in Team Skull."  
He said.  
Lucille:"I used to be a Old Team Plasma Grunt."  
She said.  
Gladion:"The Boss will like you." "You're from a bad guy organization in the Unova Region."  
He said.  
Lucille:"I was in my hometown of Aspertia last night."   
She said.  
Lucille:"I saw two human girls from another world."  
She said.  
Lucille:"I flew here on my Mandibuzz." "Gigalith is my last Pokémon."  
She said.  
Lucille:"I love Rock Types." "Dark Types too."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Those two escaped from the Aether Paradise yesterday."  
He said.  
Gladion:"My mom called me last night." "She told me to recapture them."  
He said.  
Lucille:"I'll help you to recapture them."  
She said.  
Gladion:"That would be really great!"  
He said.  
Gladion:"I'll go get my three friends." "Then we can recapture them!"  
He said.  
Gladion ran off and he grabbed all three of his friends.  
Gladion took his three friends to the Ula'ula Meadow and he raced over to Lucille the girl from his dream.  
Gladion:"Lucille meet Zipp,Tupp and Rapp my friends."  
He said.  
Rapp:"Alola!"  
She said.  
Zipp:"She's beautiful!"  
He said.  
Tupp:"Where did you come from?"  
He asked.  
Lucille:"Aspertia City in the Unova Region."  
She said.  
Lucille:"I'm an ex Old Team Plasma Grunt." "I stole Pokémon from their Trainers." "Then I released them into the wild."  
She said.  
Gladion:"She saw Megan and Laura Healey last night."  
He said.  
Rapp:"Take us to them please."  
She said.  
Gladion:"They're out on Unova Route 20."  
He said.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp arrived at the Floccesy Ranch.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp walked out of the Floccesy Ranch.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp looked around.  
Megan:"Froakie use your Shadow Rush Move!"  
She shouted.  
Gladion:"Megan has a Shadow Pokémon!" "It's really dangerous!"  
He said.  
Froakie knocked out the Wild nonshiny female Purrloin and he went into Reverse Mode after taking recoil damage.  
Megan:"Froakie!"  
She shouted.  
Froakie heard Megan's voice and he came to his senses.  
Megan:"You're ready to be purified." "Let's go get it done." "I want to name you."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Where are we going to get him purified at?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Pokémon HQ Laboratory in the Orre Region."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Let's get over there really quick." "We don't want him to hurt other humans." "Dunsparce too."  
She said.  
Megan:"Team Skull is nearby." "We need to get out of here right now!"  
She said.  
Megan recalled Froakie to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her right shorts pocket.  
Megan:"I"m really glad that Nurse Joy washed our clothes last night."  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey took off running into the Virbank City gate.  
Megan and Laura Healey disappeared with their Aura Power.  
Megan and Laura Healey reappeared in front of the Pokémon HQ Laboratory.  
Megan and Laura Healey passed out from exhaustion.  
Michael saw the two girls and he gasped.  
Jovi saw the two girls and she gasped.  
Michael and Jovi raced over to the two girls.  
Michael's headpiece started to beep and it came over his left eye.  
Michael:"The redhead has a Shadow Dunsparce and a Shadow Froakie."  
He said.  
Jovi:"Their names are Megan Kendell and Laura Healey."  
She said.  
Michael:"They're Aura Guardians from the Real World." "They're exhausted from using the Aura Power."  
He said.  
Jovi:"Let's surprise Megan by purifying her Dunsparce and Froakie!"  
She said.  
Michael and Jovi raced into the Pokémon HQ Laboratory.  
Michael:"Professor Krane I found two Shadow Pokémon."  
He said.  
Professor Krane:"Bring them to me Michael."  
He said.  
Megan and Laura Healey woke up.  
Megan and Laura Healey got up.  
Megan and Laura Healey walked into the Pokémon HQ Laboratory.  
Megan:"Dunsparce and Froakie are ready to be purified."  
She said.  
Megan reached into the right pocket of her shorts and she pulled out Froakie's Luxury Ball.  
Megan reached into the front pouch of her backpack and she pulled out Dunsparce's Luxury Ball.  
Megan walked over to the purify machine and she put her Dunsparce's Luxury Ball into it.  
Dunsparce opened the door to his heart and he grew to Level fifty five.  
Dunsparce forgot the Shadow Rush Move and he learned all of the Moves that he could use.  
Purify machine:"Would you like to give Dunsparce a nickname miss?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Yes." "I do." "Dallas."  
She said.  
Purify machine:"That's perfect for him."  
She said.  
Megan picked up the Luxury Ball and she put into her left shorts pocket.  
Megan put her Froakie's Luxury Ball into the purify machine and she yawned two times.  
Froakie opened the door to his heart and he grew to Level fifty five.  
Froakie forgot the Shadow Rush Move and he learned all of the Moves that he could use.  
Purify machine:"Miss would you like to give Froakie a nickname?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Yes." "I do." "Naruto."  
She said.  
Purify machine:"That name is perfect for him."  
She said.  
Megan picked up the Luxury Ball and she put it into her right shorts pocket.  
Megan took her backpack off and she put it on the floor.  
Megan got Naruto's Luxury Ball out and she got Dallas's Luxury Ball out.  
Megan unzipped her backpack's last pouch and she put both Luxury Balls into it.  
Megan zipped up the backpack's last pouch and she put it on her back.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp arrived at the Pokémon HQ Laboratory.  
Megan and Laura Healey froze in fear.  
Michael:"What's wrong girls?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Team Skull is here!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"They're trying to capture us!"  
She said.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp walked inside.  
Megan took her backpack off and she put it on the floor.  
Lucille:"Gladion you were in my dream."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Lucille I'm really happy to have you as my girlfriend."  
He said.  
Zipp walked over to Megan and he tied both of her hands together with a rope.  
Laura Healey took her backpack off and she put it on the floor.  
Rapp walked over to Laura Healey and she tied both of her hands together with a rope.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp went back to the Shady House with both girls.  
Gladion is holding Megan's backpack in his left hand and he's holding Laura Healey's backpack in his right hand.  
Gladion put both backpacks in the jail cell across from both girls and he closed the door.  
Rapp put both girls into their jail cell and she shut the door.  
Rapp:"You're in a whole lot of trouble for escaping from here."   
She said.  
Tupp:"The Boss is going to yell at you two."  
He said.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp went upstairs.  
Gladion,Lucille,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp went up to Guzma's room.  
Gladion:"Guzma we caught both of the girls with some help from my girlfriend."  
He said.  
Guzma:"Good job Gladion,Zipp.Tupp and Rapp."  
He said.  
Lucille:"I'm Lucille." "I used to be an Old Team Plasma Grunt."  
She said.  
Lucille:"I quit after King N Harmonia lost a battle to Hilda." "Hilbert won a battle against his dad."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Wow!" "I'm impressed!"  
He said.  
Plumeria:"Good job guys and girls."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Lucille are you going to stay here in Alola?"  
He asked.  
Lucille:"Yes." "Gladion I'm staying here in Alola."  
She said.  
Lucille:"I'm staying at the Alola Route 2 motel."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Guzma's house is out there."  
He said.  
Guzma:"Gladion is right." "My house is on Alola Route 2."   
He said.  
Guzma:"My parents live there."  
He said.  
Gladion:"I'm going to see my mom."  
He said.  
Gladion turned around and he walked outside.  
Gladion got on a Ride Pokémon Charizard and he went to the Aether Paradise.  
Gladion walked into the Aether Paradise and he didn't see his mom.  
Gladion saw Wicke and he raced over to her.  
Gladion:"Where's my mom at?" "I've got something to tell her!"  
He said.  
Wicke:"Lusamine is feeding Aiden Junior a bottle."  
She said.  
Wicke:"Professor Burnet is feeding Bethany."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Faba must be feeding Betsy."  
He said.  
Wicke:"You're right." "He's bottle feeding Betsy."  
She said.  
Wicke:"He adores those babies."  
She said.  
Gladion went downstairs and he went into Megan's bedroom.  
Professor Burnet:"Alola Gladion!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"Alola Professor Burnet."  
He said.  
Gladion:"Mom I met this really cute girl in the Ula'ula Meadow named Lucille." "She ripped up her picture."  
He said.  
Gladion:"The ex boyfriend Kai cheated on her." "She was really sad from the betrayal."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Gladion are you her new boyfriend?"  
She asked.  
Gladion:"Yes." "Mom I'm her new boyfriend."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"I want to meet her."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I'll bring her over tomorrow night for dinner."  
He said.  
Gladion left the Aether Paradise and he went back to the Shady House.  
Lucille walked over to Gladion and she kissed him on the lips.  
Lucille stopped kissing Gladion on the lips and she gave him her phone number.  
Lucille left the Shady House and she went to her room at the Alola Route 2 motel.  
Later that night.  
Megan and Laura Healey,Guzma,Plumeria,Gladion,Zipp,Tupp,Rapp and all of the Team Skull Grunts are fast asleep.  
Megan and Laura Healey woke up.  
Megan and Laura Healey got out of their handcuffs.  
Megan and Laura Healey got out of their jail cell with the Aura Power.  
Megan and Laura Healey reappeared inside of the other jail cell with their bags.  
Megan and Laura Healey passed out from exhaustion.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:40 pm.  
Megan and Laura Healey woke up.  
Megan and Laura Healey grabbed their backpacks.  
Megan and Laura Healey put them on.  
Megan and Laura Healey disappeared from the Shady House with their Aura Power.  
Megan and Laura Healey reappeared at the Unova Region Pokémon League.  
Megan and Laura Healey passed out from exhaustion again.  
Caitlin found the girls and she took them to her bedroom.  
Caitlin put the girls into her bed and she tucked them in.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Lusamine finds Megan and Laura Healey

The next day.  
Sunday 5/26/24.  
Lusamine woke up in her bedroom and she got dressed.  
Lusamine walked out of her mansion and she went into the Aether Paradise.  
Faba:"Good morning Lusamine!"  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Good morning Faba!"  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Where are the girls at?"  
She asked.  
Faba:"They're at the Shady House."  
He said.  
Faba"Gladion told me that last night before I went to sleep."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Go over there and bring them back."  
She said.  
Faba:"Ok!" "I'll do that."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over at the Shady House.  
Casey went downstairs to check on the two prisoners and she didn't see them in their cell.  
Casey went upstairs and she got to Guzma's room.  
Casey:"They escaped again!"   
She said.  
Guzma woke up and he put his shirt on.  
Guzma:"Ugh!" "Those two are so annoying!" "They're always running away!" "They won't listen to our rules."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"I'll go after them."  
She said.  
Meanwhile over at the Unova Region Pokémon League.  
Megan woke up and she looked around.  
Laura Healey woke up and she looked around.  
Caitlin:"Good morning sleepyheads."  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey saw Caitlin standing next to a chair.  
Megan:"Oh my gosh!" "You're an Elite Four member!"  
She said.  
Caitlin:"Yeah." "You're right."  
She said.  
Megan:"Hi." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Hello!" "I'm Laura Healey."  
She said.  
Caitlin:"Hi." "I'm Caitlin."  
She said.  
Megan:"Caitlin I met Grimsley."  
She said.  
Caitlin:"Grimsley told me about you being a Nuzlocker Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm going to defeat Lusamine." "Then I'll take that Real World book back to Samson Oak."  
She said.  
Megan:"She won't stand a chance against me."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"We need to train up our Pokémon." "Then we'll collect Gym Badges."  
She said.  
Megan:"Let's go to the Humilau City Pokémon Gym."   
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey got out of the bed.  
Megan and Laura Healey put their bags on.  
Megan:"My clothes are clean and I'm wearing a nightgown."  
She said.  
Caitlin:"I washed all of your clothes." "Find your outfits." "Then get out of those nightgowns that I put on you."  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey removed their bags.  
Megan and Laura Healey got dressed.  
Megan:"I love my outfit from Alola."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Let's get out of here Megan."  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey put their bags on.  
Megan reached into the last pouch of her backpack and she pulled out Derek's Luxury Ball.  
Megan:"Come on out Derek."  
She said.  
The Luxury Ball in Megan's right hand opened up and Derek appeared in front of her.  
Megan:"Derek please take us to the Humilau City Pokémon Gym." "We want to get the Wave Badge."  
She said.  
Derek used his Teleport Move and he got both girls to the Humilau City Pokemon Gym safely.  
Megan recalled Derek and she put his Luxury Ball into her right shorts pocket.  
Megan took her backpack off and she put it down on a bench.  
Megan unzipped the last pouch and she pulled out her black velcro belt.  
Megan put the belt around her waist and she fastened it.  
Megan zipped up the backpack's last pouch and she put it on her back.  
Laura Healey took her backpack off and she put it down on the bench.  
Laura Healey unzipped the first pouch and she pulled out her black velcro belt.  
Laura Healey put the belt around her waist and she fastened it.  
Laura Healey zipped up the backpack's last pouch and she put it on her back.  
Megan and Laura Healey walked into the Humilau City Pokémon Gym.  
Megan and Laura Healey saw Marlon swimming in the pool.  
Megan:"Gym Leader Marlon I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"  
She shouted.  
Laura Healey:"Me too!"  
She shouted.  
Marlon got out of the water and he dried off with a towel.  
Marlon saw the girls and he gasped.  
Marlon:"Oh my gosh!" "You're from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Megan:"I'm Megan Kendell from Alola Route 1." "I'm living with Professor Kukui."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"He adopted her." "Her Real World father is in jail."  
She said.  
Megan:"He violated his restraining order that I put up and I got kidnapped by him recently."  
She said.  
Marlon:"That really stinks." "A family member stuck in jail."  
He said.  
Laura Healey:"He grounded her all the time for stupid reasons."  
She said.  
Me:"He doesn't love me anymore."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"He's a narcissistic person."  
She said.  
Marlon:"I'm really glad that he's locked up."  
He said.  
Megan:"I'm going to use Poppy,Blythe and Darby for this Gym Battle."  
She said.  
The Luxury Balls on Megan's belt rocked back and forth.  
Marlon:"Jellicent,Mantine and Wailord are my Pokémon."  
He said.  
Megan:"I'm ready."  
She said.  
Marlon:"Me too."  
He said.  
Megan walked over to the right box and she stood in it.  
Marlon walked over to the left box and he stood in it.  
Megan:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Marlon:"I already know about that."  
He said.  
Marlon:"Cheren called all of us last night." "He told us about your curse of Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Marlon:"He also told us about your Dunsparce who's a Shadow Pokémon." "Froakie too."  
He said.  
Megan:"I got both of them purified yesterday."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"Megan is telling the truth." "She's honest."  
She said.  
Megan:"I nicknamed Dunsparce Dallas after my stepbrother from the Real World."  
She said.  
Megan:"I nicknamed Froakie Naruto after my favorite tv show ninja."  
She said.  
Marlon:"Those nicknames are really cool."  
He said.  
The referee walked over to a platform and he got on it with two flags.  
A red one is in his right hand and a green one is in his left hand.  
Referee:"The challenger Megan and her friend Laura Healey will have a three on three battle with Marlon."  
He said.  
Megan:"Darby front and center!"  
She shouted.  
Megan's third Luxury Ball on the belt opened up and Darby appeared in front of her.  
Marlon:"Jellicent come here please."  
He said.  
Jellicent came up from under the water and he swam over to Marlon.  
Megan did the Ghostium Z-Move pose and she powered up her Shiny Decidueye Darby.  
Megan:"Darby use Sinister Arrow Raid!"  
She shouted.  
Darby used her Z-Move on Jellicent and she knocked him out.  
Megan:"That was a Z-Move." "A Decidium Z-Crystal."  
She said.  
Megan:"This is my first time using a Z-Move."  
She said.  
Marlon:"That was really cool!"  
He said.  
Marlon grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and he recalled Jellicent.  
Marlon put the ball on his belt and he smiled at Megan.  
Referee:"Marlon send out your next Pokémon."  
He said.  
Marlon:"Mantine come over here please."  
He said.  
Mantine flew down from up above and he got in front of Marlon.  
Megan:"Darby come back." "You deserve a rest from this long battle."  
She said.  
Darby turned around and she went into her Luxury Ball.  
Megan:"Blythe front and center!"  
She shouted.  
The fifth Luxury Ball on Megan's belt opened up and Blythe appeared in front of her.  
Megan:"Use your Thunderbolt Move!"  
She shouted.  
Blythe used her Thunderbolt Move on Mantine and she knocked him out.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Megan and Laura Healey got the Wave Badge from Marlon.  
Megan and Laura Healey healed their Pokémon in the Pokémon Center.  
Megan and Laura Healey put the belts into their backpacks.  
Megan and Laura Healey put the Badges into their backpacks.  
Meanwhile over at the Aether Paradise.  
Faba left and he went to the Shady House.  
Guzma and Plumeria saw Faba from their balcony.  
Faba:"Give the girls to me." "The president is really mad at them."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"We don't have them."  
She said.  
Guzma:"They escaped from us again."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"They're really sneaky."  
She said.  
Faba:"Where did they go?"  
He asked.  
Guzma:"I don't know!"  
He said.  
Gladion walked outside and he cleared his throat.  
Gladion:"They're in Humilau City."  
He said.  
Guzma:"They're collecting the Gym Badges."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"Ugh." "Those two want to kick our butts."  
She said.  
Gladion:"It's a very good thing that they're training their Pokémon."  
He said.  
Lucille walked outside and she walked over to Gladion.  
Lucille:"I contacted Sage Rood." "He'll capture the girls."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Where's he at?"  
He asked.  
Lucille:"Driftveil City."  
She said.  
Gladion:"A Gym Leader is there."  
He said.  
Plumeria turned around and she walked into the Shady House.  
Plumeria went into the bathroom and she shut the door.  
Plumeria raced over to the toilet and she threw up twice.  
Plumeria walked over to the sink and she drank some water.  
Plumeria:"It must be food poisoning."  
She said.  
Plumeria splashed cold water on her face and she turned it off.  
Plumeria walked out of the bathroom and she went into her room.  
Rapp,Cameron and Sylvia walked over to Guzma's room.  
Sylvia:"Plumeria are you ok?"  
She asked.  
Plumeria:"Yeah." "I'm ok Sylvia."  
She said.  
Rapp:"You might be pregnant."   
She said.  
Plumeria:"We didn't use protection."  
She said.  
Sylvia:"Buy a test and then you'll know if you're pregnant."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"I got those already."  
She said.  
Plumeria left the room and she went into the bathroom.  
Plumeria took a pregnancy test and she didn't see the two plus signs.  
Faba left the Shady House and he arrived in Humilau City.  
Plumeria:"Ugh." "This didn't work."  
She said.  
Plumeria threw the test away and she washed both of her hands.  
Plumeria raced over to the toilet and she threw up three times.  
Meanwhile over in the Humilau City Pokémon Center.  
Megan and Laura Healey sensed Faba nearby then they froze in fear.  
Megan:"We're in a whole lot of trouble."  
She said quietly.  
Laura Healey:"Let's get out of here right now."  
She said quietly.  
Megan and Laura Healey went into the storage room.  
Megan and Laura Healey climbed out of the opened window.  
Megan and Laura Healey landed on one really small island.  
Megan:"We're trapped." "We're going to get caught."  
She said quietly.  
Megan and Laura Healey jumped onto the Wild Shiny female Mantine's back.  
Mantine took both girls out to Unova Route 22 and she put them on the ground.  
Megan:"Thank you Mantine."  
She said.  
Mantine:"You're welcome miss."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm Megan Kendell and this is my friend Laura Healey."  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey raced out to Unova Route 22.  
Megan and Laura Healey raced into the Giant Chasm.  
Megan:"This place is where my Shiny Smoochum Seiren came from."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"It's really cold in here!"  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey got out of the cave.  
Megan and Laura Healey arrived on Unova Route 23.  
Megan:"My Nuzlocke mark isn't burning." "I can catch something."  
She said.  
Megan:"Vesta came from here." "She's my Shiny Mandibuzz."  
She said.  
Megan:"I haven't caught a Shiny female Karrablast yet."   
She said.  
A Wild Level fifty three Shiny female Karrablast from the Hoenn Region's Cave of Origin walked out of the grass and she walked over to both girls.  
Megan:"Hello!" "I'm Megan."  
She said.  
Karrablast:"I want to join your Team."  
She said.  
Megan:"Welcome to the Team Jocelyn."  
She said.  
Megan captured Jocelyn in a Luxury Ball and she accessorized it with her purple star stickers.  
Megan put the Luxury Ball into her backpack's last pouch and she zipped it up.  
Megan put the bag on her back and she smiled.  
Megan and Laura Healey raced into the Victory Road.  
Megan and Laura Healey saw Hugh training his nonshiny male Samurott.  
Hugh:"Good job Samson!"  
He said.  
Samson turned around and he knocked Hugh down.  
Hugh:"Get off of me!" "You're heavy!"  
He said.  
Samson licked Hugh's face and he got off of him.  
Hugh:"Yuck!"   
He said.  
Samson saw the two girls and he gasped.  
Hugh got off of the ground and he dusted himself off.  
Hugh saw the two girls and he gasped.  
Hugh:"Oh my gosh!" "They're humans from the Real World!" "Samson this is a really rare discovery!"  
He said excitedly.  
Samson:"They're really scared." "Someone is chasing them." "We need to help them!"  
He said.  
Hugh:"Who's chasing you?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Branch Chief Faba of the Aether Foundation."  
She said.  
Hugh:"Get behind those rocks."  
He said.  
Samson:"We'll protect you!"  
He said.  
Megan and Laura Healey hid behind the rocks.  
Hugh and Samson stood in front of the rocks.  
Faba went out to Unova Route 22 and he went into the Giant Chasm.  
Faba:"Alakazam come on out."  
He said.  
The third Ultra Ball on Faba's black velcro belt opened up and Alakazam appeared in front of him.  
Faba:"Please take me to Unova Route 23."  
He said.  
Alakazam used his Teleport Move and he went out to Unova Route 23 with Faba.  
Faba:"Come back Alakazam."  
He said.  
Alakazam turned around and he went into his Ultra Ball.  
Faba walked into the Victory Road entrance and he looked around.  
A male Ace Trainer saw Faba and he didn't see any Gym Badges.  
Ace Trainer:"Get out of here."  
He said.  
Faba saw a male Ace Trainer and he saw the frown on his face.  
Ace Trainer:"You need badges in order to be here." "You don't have any."  
He said.  
Faba:"I'll get out of here." "Right after I get two fallers."   
He said.  
Faba:"They ran away from our Aether Paradise." "They're hiding here."  
He said.  
Faba:"They're from the Real World!" "They're really rare!"  
He said.  
Ace Trainer:"I don't believe you." "You're lying!"  
He said.  
Faba:"Hypno come on out."  
He said.  
The first Ultra Ball on Faba's black velcro belt opened up and Hypno appeared in front of him.  
Faba:"Use your Hypnosis Move."  
He said.  
Hypno used his Hypnosis Move on the Ace Trainer and he put him to sleep.  
Faba and Hypno walked into the cave.  
Hugh saw Faba with his Hypno and he smirked evilly.  
Hugh:"Samson use your Megahorn Move!"  
He shouted.  
Samson looked at Faba and he growled angrily.  
Faba:"Girls come out from behind the rocks."  
He said.  
Hugh:"Don't listen to him!"  
He said.  
Samson used his Megahorn Move on Hypno and he knocked him out.  
Faba reached into the left pocket of his lab coat and he pulled out one Max Revive.  
Megan:"We're doomed." "He's using one Max Revive."  
She said.  
Faba touched the Max Revive to Hypno and he revived him.  
Megan and Laura Healey got out from behind the rocks.  
Megan and Laura Healey took off to the exit.  
Faba:"Hypno use your Hypnosis Move on them."  
He shouted.  
Hypno used his Hypnosis Move on the two girls and he put them to sleep.  
Faba:"Alakazam come on out."  
He said.  
Alakazam came out of his Ultra Ball and he looked at Faba.  
Faba:"Hypno bring them over here please."  
He said.  
Hypno picked up both girls with his Psychic Move and he put them down on the ground in front of Faba.  
Faba reached into the left pocket of his lab coat and he pulled out one pair of handcuffs.  
Faba put the handcuffs on both of Megan's hands and he closed them.  
Faba reached into the right pocket of his lab coat and he pulled out one pair of handcuffs.  
Faba put the handcuffs on both of Laura Healey's hands and he closed them.  
Faba:"Alakazam please take us back to the Aether Paradise."   
He said.  
Hugh:"Samson come back."  
He said.  
Hugh called Samson back and he put the Pokeball on his belt.  
Hugh:"Please don't hurt Samson and me!"  
He said.  
Faba:"You're going to stay with us for a while and we won't hurt you."  
He said.  
Hugh:"I'll behave."  
He said.  
Faba:"You're a really nice kid."  
He said.  
Alakazam used his Teleport Move and he took all four humans to the Aether Paradise.  
Lusamine walked over to Faba and she saw Hugh standing next to him.  
Hugh:"I was protecting these two girls." "That's why I'm here."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"You're filthy." "You need a bath."  
She said.  
Hugh:"I was training all of my Pokémon in the Unova Region Victory Road."  
He said.  
Hugh:"Samson got me really dirty by knocking me down." "He's my Samurott." "He's a love bug."  
He said.  
Samson popped out of his Pokeball and he looked around.  
Lusamine looked at the Samurott and she saw a lot of dirt.  
Lusamine:"You're telling me the truth."  
She said.  
Hugh:"We'll get cleaned up in the bathroom and then we'll stay here."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Faba make sure that the girls never escape from here ever again."  
She said.  
Faba:"Ok." "Lusamine I'll do it."  
He said.  
Samson knocked Hugh down and he licked his face.  
Hugh:"Get off of me Samson!" "You're really heavy!"  
He said.  
Samson got off of Hugh and he wagged his tail.  
Lusamine:"You're right." "He's a love bug."  
She said.  
Hugh:"I'm Hugh."  
He said.  
Megan yawned and she curled up into a ball.  
Laura Healey yawned and she curled up into a ball.  
Samson:"I'm hungry Hugh!"  
He said.  
Samson:"I want spicy food please!"   
He said.  
Samson:"No sweet food please."  
He said.  
Faba took both girls downstairs and he put them into a jail cell.  
Wicke walked over to Hugh and she led him to the boy's bathroom.  
Wicke:"I'll clean your dirty clothes for you and I'll give you some clean ones."  
She said.  
Hugh:"Thank you miss."  
He said.  
Wicke:"You're welcome Hugh."  
She said.  
Wicke:"I'm Wicke by the way."  
She said.  
After lunch.  
Hugh is in a spare bedroom and he's got all six of his nonshiny male Pokémon with him.  
Bouffalant,Unfezant,Simisage,Flygon,Eelektross and Samson.  
Megan and Laura Healey woke up.  
Megan and Laura Healey looked around.  
Megan:"Our two backpacks are gone!"  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"We're in a jail cell."  
She said.  
Megan looked at the jail cell across from her and she saw both bags.  
Megan:"We're wearing handcuffs."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"This really stinks!"  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey heard footsteps then froze in fear.  
Wicke walked over to the jail cell and she smiled at both girls.  
Wicke:"While Lusamine is eating dinner with Gladion I'll sneak into her room."   
She said quietly.  
Wicke:"I'll grab that Real World book." "Then I'll take it back to Samson Oak."  
She said quietly.  
Megan:"You're betraying everyone here?"  
She asked quietly.  
Wicke:"Yes." "I'm betraying everyone here."  
She said quietly.  
Megan:"Hopefully we'll get rescued by someone." "I don't want Lusamine to go through with her plan."  
She said quietly.  
It's 2:50 pm.  
Three hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 6:00 pm.  
Lusamine is wearing a blue dress on her body and she has matching shoes.  
Professor Burnet is wearing a purple dress on her body and she has matching shoes.  
Lusamine has her hair up in a bun and she has a red rose in it.  
Faba is wearing a gray suit on his body and he has matching shoes.  
Gladion is wearing a black tuxedo on his body and he has matching shoes.  
Lucille is wearing a pink dress on her body and she has matching shoes.  
Gladion went to Heahea City and he saw Lucille sitting on a bench with her Shiny female Midday Lycanroc.  
Gladion walked over to Lucille and he held out his left hand to her Pokemon.  
Lotus sniffed Gladion's left hand and she licked it.  
Lucille:"This is Lotus."  
She said.  
Lotus:"Lycanroc!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"That's a really cute name for her."  
He said.  
Lucille:"She was rolling around in the lotus flowers when I found her."   
She said.  
Lucille:"Then I caught her." "She was a Rockruff."  
She said.  
Lucille:"I gave her that name because she looked like one to me."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Megan has all three forms of Lycanroc."  
He said.  
Lucille:"I heard about the Dusk Form."  
She said.  
Gladion:"Ash's female Dusk Form Lycanroc had an Egg and she gave it to her friend Megan."  
He said.  
Gladion:"Megan hatched the baby and she named her Lotus after your Pokémon."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Aww!" "That's so cute!" "I want to meet her!"  
She said happily.  
Lucille,Gladion and Lotus got on the boat.  
Lucille,Gladion and Lotus arrived at the Aether Paradise.  
Lucille,Gladion and Lotus got off of the boat.  
Lusamine saw Lucille and she smiled at her.  
Faba and Professor Burnet smiled at Lucille.  
Megan and Laura Healey heard footsteps then froze in fear.  
Wicke walked over to the girls and she unlocked the door.  
Wicke walked over to Megan and she unlocked the handcuffs.  
Wicke walked over to Laura Healey and she unlocked the handcuffs.  
Wicke:"I'll get the book while you two get into your rooms without being caught." "You don't need to be in the jail cell."  
She said quietly.  
Megan and Laura Healey got into some clothes that Wicke brought them.  
Megan is a Ghost Type Pokémon Gengar and Laura Healey is a Grass Type Pokemon Meganium.  
Megan,Laura Healey and Wicke hid behind the wall.  
Megan,Laura Healey and Wicke sat down.  
Meanwhile in the dock area.  
Lusamine led everyone to the dining room and she sat down on her chair.  
Gladion pulled one chair out for Lucille and he pulled out a chair for himself.  
Gladion and Lucille sat down.  
Lucille:"I'm an Aura Guardian in training." :I didn't tell my family."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Lucille do you want to live here with us?"  
She asked.  
Lucille:"Yes!" "Lusamine I want to live here!"  
She said.  
Lucille:"I need to contact my family." "I'll be back soon."  
She said.  
Lucille got up from her seat and she walked out of the room.  
Lucille pulled the cell phone out and she called her family.  
Lucille told her mom about Gladion and she also told her about Lusamine's offer.  
Lucille got the a-ok from her mom and she hung up.  
Lucille put her cell phone away and she walked into the room.  
Lucille:"My family said yes!" "I can stay here forever!"  
She said.  
Megan and Laura Healey got their backpacks.  
Megan and Laura Healey got into their bedrooms without being caught.  
After dinner.  
Lusamine:"Lucille I'll take you to your bedroom."  
She said.  
Lusamine walked down the hallway and she arrived at a bedroom next to her son Gladion's.  
Lucille:"This is my room?"  
She asked.  
Lusamine:"Yes." "It's next door to your boyfriend."  
She said.  
Lucille heard some music and she hummed to it.  
Lusamine:"That's the rival music from Pokémon Sun,Pokemon Moon,Pokemon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"The girls got out of their jail cell and they're in their bedrooms now." "We'll lock the doors and they'll never escape ever again."  
She said.  
Lucille:"They're playing a video game from their world." "They're really bored." "I can sense that with my Aura."  
She said.  
Lusamine walked over to Megan's bedroom and she knocked on her door.  
Lusamine:"You're going to stay in there forever girls." "I'll only let you out to eat."   
She said.  
Lusamine:"I'm very disappointed with you two for getting out of that jail cell."  
She said.  
Megan:"Please don't ground me from my electronics!"  
She said.  
Lusamine:"I'm not going to do that." "I'm not your mom."   
She said.  
Lusamine:"Professor Burnet is your mom."  
She said.  
Megan:"Oh my gosh!" "I got another Shiny Pokémon in my first copy of Ultra Sun!" "It's a Pelipper!"  
She said.  
Megan:"Go Quick Ball!"  
She shouted.  
Megan:"Critical Capture!"  
She said.  
Megan:"It's a girl!"  
She said.  
Megan nicknamed the Pokémon Phyllis and she checked her Nature.  
Megan:"Hasty Nature."  
She said.  
Megan:"Sturdy body Characteristic."  
She said.  
Megan saved her game and she laughed.  
Lusamine:"Let me see the Shiny."  
She said.  
Megan flew her player to the Pokémon Center and she made her go inside.  
Megan went to the PC and she saved her game.  
Megan swapped Jasmine out for her Shiny Pelipper and she exited the PC.  
Megan saved the game and she put it down on her bed.  
Megan got up from her bed and she walked over to the door.  
Megan unlocked the door and she opened it.  
Megan let Lusamine into her room and she showed the Shiny Pelipper off.  
Lusamine:"Good job."  
She said.  
Megan:"I was training my Vikavolt."  
She said.  
Megan saved her game and she shut it off.  
Megan walked over to her desk and she opened the drawer.  
Megan put her red 3DS in the drawer and she closed it.  
Megan yawned and she stretched both of her arms.  
Megan:"It's 8:30 pm." "We'll get ready for bed."  
She said.  
Faba and Professor Burnet walked downstairs to Megan's bedroom with Wicke.  
Faba:"Lusamine we caught Wicke stealing your book about the Real World."  
He said.  
Wicke:"I won't allow you to hurt anyone from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Throw her in the cell." "She's a traitor."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet and Faba put Wicke into a jail cell.  
Professor Burnet and Faba closed the door.  
Wicke:"I freed both of the girls earlier today." "I deserve to be kicked out of the Aether Paradise."   
She said.  
Faba:"You're in a whole lot of trouble."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 9:30 pm.  
Megan and Laura Healey are fast asleep in their bedrooms.  
Lusamine,Faba,Wicke,Professor Burnet,Gladion,Lucille and all of the Grunts are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Gladion vs Kai

The next day.  
Monday 5/27/24.  
Gladion woke up at 7:00 am in his bedroom and he got dressed.  
Lucille woke up in her bedroom and she got dressed.  
Lucille and Gladion went up to the conservation area.  
Lucille saw Venus running around and she giggled.  
Gladion:"That's Venus." "She belongs to Megan." "A Shiny Alolan Vulpix."  
He said.  
Lucille:"She's adorable!" "I want one!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"Their homes are Tapu Village and Mount Lanakila."  
He said.  
Venus:"Megan loves all of us to death."  
She said.  
Lucille:"It's a really good thing that Megan uses Luxury Balls to capture her Pokémon." "They're really cozy."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I don't blame Megan for wanting to make all of her Pokémon happy."  
He said.  
Lucille:"A nonshiny Midday Form Lycanroc is in the bedroom where Megan sleeps at!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"That's Lucille." "Lucy for short." "Megan named her that."  
He said.  
Gladion:"After her mom's grandma." "She's harmless." "She watches the triplets when nobody is around them."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Aww!" "That's so cute!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"Yeah." "It's so cute!"  
He said.  
Gladion and Lucille heard a really loud crash from downstairs.  
Faba:"Get out of here right now!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Kai:"No!" "We're not leaving this place!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Jason:"Give us the girl." "The brown haired one with pigtails."  
He said.  
Faba:"Lucille doesn't want to be with any of you." "I'm going to call Officer Jenny."  
He said.  
Gladion and Lucille went downstairs.  
Venus and Velvet followed them downstairs.  
Kai saw Lucille and he walked over to her.  
Kai:"Lucille please come back to me!" "I'm really sorry that I cheated on you with another girl!" "I'll never do it again."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Get the fuck away from me Kai!" "I'm done with you!" "I don't want to see your face ever again!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Venus and Velvet got in front of Lucille.  
Venus:"Leave her alone!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Velvet:"Yeah!" "Leave her alone!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Kai:"How can those two Pokémon talk?"  
He asked.  
Velvet:"Our Trainer Megan is an Aura Guardian and she's doing the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Kai:"Has she lost any Pokémon?"  
He asked.  
Venus:"No." "She hasn't lost any of us."  
She said.  
Velvet:"She's a really strong Trainer." "She takes really good care of us."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I'll battle against you Kai." "If I win you have to leave Lucille alone forever."  
He said.  
Kai:"I won't lose to you."  
He said.  
Gladion:"We'll use one Pokémon each."  
He said.  
Lucille:"Be really careful Gladion!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"Lucille I'll be fine."   
He said.  
Umbreon,Lycanroc and Abra came out of their Ultra Balls.  
Umbreon,Lycanroc and Abra growled angrily at Kai.  
Silvally came out of his Premier Ball and he growled angrily at Kai.  
Zoroark,Porygon-Z,Lucario,Crobat and Weavile popped out of their Ultra Balls.  
Zoroark,Porygon-Z,Lucario,Crobat and Weavile growled angrily at Kai.  
Kai:"Why are those Pokémon growling at me?"  
He asked.  
Gladion:"They don't like you."  
He said.  
Silvally:"Get out of here right now!"   
He shouted angrily.  
Gladion:"Silvally you're in the battle."  
He said.  
Kai:"Toxicroak beat that Pokémon up!"  
He said.  
Toxicroak came out of his Pokeball and he smirked evilly.  
Gladion pulled out one Psychic Memory and he put it into Silvally.  
Gladion:"Use your Multi Attack Move!"  
He shouted.  
Silvally used his Multi Attack Move on Toxicroak and he knocked him out.  
Kai:"Ugh!" "I lost!"  
He said.  
Justin walked over to Gladion and he punched him in the face.   
Lucille walked over to Kai and she kicked him in the groin.  
Lusamine came out of nowhere and she punched Justin in the face.  
Lusamine:"Gladion are you ok?"  
She asked.  
Gladion:"Yeah." "I'm ok mom."  
He said.  
Kai and his six friends left the Aether Paradise.  
Later that night.  
Gladion has a black eye and he got healed by Lucille.  
Megan and Laura Healey are fast asleep.  
Lusamine called the police and she told them all about seven intruders.  
The police found all seven boys and they arrested them.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Anthony gets Megan back (Or does he)?

The next day.  
Tuesday 5/28/24.  
Megan woke up in her bedroom and she got dressed.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island.  
Professor Kukui woke up in his bedroom and he got dressed.  
Ash heard the doorbell ring and he answered it.  
Officer Jenny walked into the house and she looked around.  
Ash:"Why are you here?"  
He asked.  
Officer Jenny:"I need to speak with Professor Kukui." "That's why I'm here."  
She said.  
Anthony walked into the house and he looked around.  
Anthony looked at Ash and he smirked evilly.  
Professor Kukui walked out of his bedroom and he saw Officer Jenny.  
Officer Jenny:"Hello Professor Kukui."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Did I do something wrong Officer Jenny?"  
He asked.  
Anthony:"You took my daughter away from me and I want her back!"   
He shouted angrily.  
Professor Kukui:"You don't deserve to be her father!" "You hit her all the time!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Professor Kukui:"You also grounded her all the time for stupid reasons!"   
He shouted angrily.  
Ash:"Faba wiped all of her memories about you twice."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui walked out of the room and he got a green folder.  
Professor Kukui opened up the folder and he didn't see all three adoption papers.  
Professor Kukui:"They're gone!"  
He said.  
Officer Jenny:"What's gone?"  
She asked.  
Professor Kukui:"The three adoption papers that I had signed to adopt Megan were in here and now they're gone!"  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Professor Burnet came over and she signed them too!"  
He said.  
Anthony:"That's hard to believe that you would ever adopt my daughter." "When you stole her from me in the first place."  
He said.  
Officer Jenny:"If you don't have the adoption papers with you that would only mean one thing."   
She said.  
Anthony:"Professor Kukui you adopted my daughter illegally and that's against the law."  
He said.  
Officer Jenny:"Professor Kukui you're under arrest for illegally adopting Megan with no adoption papers and for kidnapping her from her father."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."   
She said.  
Ash:"I was there with Megan when Professors Burnet and Kukui signed the adoption papers." "Someone must have come in here and took them away."  
He said.  
Officer Jenny:"Professor Burnet is going to jail as well."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny walked over to Professor Kukui and she arrested him.  
Officer Jenny took Professor Kukui outside to her police car and she put him into it on the right back side.  
Kiawe,Hau,Hilbert,Sophocles,Elias,Damian,Wally,Theodore,Ethan,Brendan and N Harmonia arrived at Professor Kukui's house.  
Mallow,Emily,Mairin,Lyra,Lana,Lillie,Hilda,Natalie,Bianca and Nora arrived at Professor Kukui's house.  
Kiawe:"Professor Kukui is in the police car."  
He said.  
Officer Jenny got into her car and she drove off to the police station.  
Anthony went into the Aether Paradise and he smirked evilly.   
Anthony went downstairs and he found Megan's bedroom.  
Meanwhile over at the Aether Paradise.  
Anthony:"Get off of the video games right now!" "Get your ass out here right now!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Megan grabbed her phone and she called Lusamine.  
Anthony:"Get out here right now!" "You're grounded forever until you die!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Anthony:"I'll kill all of your Pokémon so that you can't be a Trainer anymore." "Then I'll kill you!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Lusamine:"Stay put and I'll be there soon."  
She said.  
Megan:"He's trying to ground me again."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"I'll kick his butt for you."  
She said.  
Megan hung up on Lusamine and she put her phone down.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island.  
Hau:"Why did he get arrested Ash?"  
He asked.  
Ash:"Anthony stole the adoption papers Hau."   
He said.  
Hau:"I'll get them back for you."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over at the Aether Paradise.  
Officer Jenny arrived and she arrested Professor Burnet.  
Faba:"Why are you arresting Professor Burnet?"  
He asked.  
Officer Jenny:"For illegally adopting Megan and for kidnapping her from her dad."  
She said.  
Faba:"They're innocent!" "Someone stole those papers!"  
He said.  
Lusamine walked out of her mansion and she walked into the Aether Paradise.  
Lusamine went downstairs and she saw Anthony.  
Officer Jenny took Professor Burnet back to Melemele Island and she put her into Professor Kukui's jail cell.  
Lusamine kicked Anthony in the groin with her right foot and she took all three adoption papers.  
Lusamine:"Megan I got your adoption papers!" "Go see Officer Jenny!" "Set your parents free!"  
She said.  
Megan walked out of her room and she grabbed the adoption papers.  
Megan went to Melemele Island and she looked for the jail that has her parents.  
Megan found the jail and she went inside.  
Megan found Officer Jenny's office and she walked into it.  
Megan walked over to Officer Jenny and she put the three papers on her desk.  
Megan:"My Real World dad stole these so that he could abuse me." "He wants to murder all of my Pokémon." "Then me."  
She said.  
Megan reached into her right shorts pocket and she pulled out one restraining order from the Real World.  
Megan:"This is my restraining order from the Real World."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny picked up the phone and she called two of her male guards in.  
Officer Jenny:"Let both of the Professors out." "They're the right kind of parents for Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"I want another restraining order against my dad in this world Officer Jenny."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"Ok." "I'll do that for you Megan."  
She said.  
The two male guards released both Professors and they brought them to Megan.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet raced over to Megan.  
Megan:"Mom and dad I love you!"  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"I'm so happy to see you!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Let's go home!"  
He said.  
Megan:"Yeah!" "Let's go!"  
She said.  
Later that night.  
Megan,Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are fast asleep at their house.  
Anthony broke out of jail and he kidnapped Megan's parents from the Real World.  
Anthony took them to his houseboat and he locked them in Megan's bedroom.  
Megan woke up and she got out of her bed.  
Megan went into her parent's bedroom and she woke them up.  
Megan:"My Real World dad kidnapped my Real World parents."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"We'll rescue them in the morning."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"That bastard has gone way too far." "I'll put him in his place."  
He said.  
Megan went back to her room and she fell asleep.  
Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Rescue

The next day.  
Wednesday 5/29/24.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet woke up.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet got dressed.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet went to Anthony's house.  
Professor Kukui found Tom and he untied him.  
Professor Burnet found Jennie and she untied her.  
Professor Kukui,Professor Burnet,Tom and Jennie got out of the houseboat.  
Professor Kukui,Professor Burnet,Tom and Jennie didn't see Anthony anywhere.  
Professor Kukui,Professor Burnet,Tom and Jennie went back to the house.  
Professor Kukui walked into his bedroom and he saw all three adoption papers ripped up on his bed.  
Professor Kukui:"Anthony was here earlier." "He ripped up our adoption papers."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet turned around and she saw Looker.  
Looker:"Calm down miss!" "I'm here to help."  
He said.  
Megan raced out of the spare bedroom and she saw Looker with her adoptive mom.  
Megan:"Oh my gosh!" "You're Looker!"  
She said.  
Megan saw her mom with Tom and she smiled at them.  
Looker:"He's hiding in the basement." "He's armed with a knife from the kitchen."  
He said.  
Megan:"I want to be at the Aether Paradise with my friend Laura Healey." "The triplets are in my bedroom."  
She said.  
Tom:"Megan I got a gun." "I'll shoot him." "He won't hurt you ever again."  
He said.  
Looker:"That won't be necessary."  
He said.  
Looker reached into the left pocket of his coat and he pulled out one gun.  
Looker:"I'll kill him before he goes after you Megan."  
He said.  
Megan:"Looker I'm ready to use all of my Pokémon."  
She said.  
Anthony put the fake robot of Megan in a closet and he locked it up.  
Anthony came upstairs and he saw Megan.  
Anthony:"Megan you're going to die today."  
He said.  
Megan:"I'm immortal dad." "I'll live forever." "Sierra did it."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"I didn't know about that until now."  
She said.  
Megan:"Sierra is my Xerneas."  
She said.  
Looker:"You]re under arrest for violating your restraining order and for kidnapping."  
He said.  
Looker:"Abusing Megan and punishing her for no reason are more charges."  
He said.  
Anthony reached into the left pocket of his jail suit and he pulled out one knife.  
Looker aimed his gun at Anthony's heart and he pulled the trigger.  
Anthony fell onto the floor dead and he has the knife in his hand.  
Megan turned around and she raced out of the house.  
Megan ran into Hau'oli City and she got on a ferry to the Aether Paradise.  
Megan arrived at the Aether Paradise and she went into her bedroom.  
Megan locked the door and she got on her bed.  
Lusamine walked over to Megan's room and she knocked on her door.  
Lusamine:"Welcome back to our home Megan."  
She said.  
Megan:"He's gone forever Lusamine."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Is your dad from the Real World dead?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Yeah." "He's dead."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"That's really good." "I hated him."  
She said.  
Megan:"Officer Jenny will take his body away from Professor Kukui's house."   
She said.  
Megan:"Looker was in our house." "He killed my Real World dad."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"I've heard about him." "He's in the International Police."  
She said.  
Megan:"My Real World dad had a knife." "He tried to kill me!"  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Karma struck back at him."  
She said.  
Megan:"He made a fake robot of me."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Where's it at?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"In the basement of our house."  
She said.  
Lusamine called Professor Kukui on her cell phone and she told him about the fake Megan robot.  
Professor Kukui went down to the basement and he saw a robot.  
Professor Kukui destroyed the robot and he put all of the parts into a bag.  
Professor Kukui took the bag upstairs and he gave it to Looker.  
Looker:"What's in here?"  
He asked.  
Professor Kukui:"A fake robot of Megan that I destroyed."   
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Anthony made it."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"I'm really glad that he's dead."   
He said.  
Looker:"He won't hurt Megan ever again."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui have the adoption papers taped up.  
Officer Jenny took Anthony's body to the morgue in her car and she had it burnt up into ashes.  
Professor Burnet went back to the Aether Paradise and she got ready for bed in her bedroom.  
Megan and Laura Healey are fast asleep.  
Professor Burnet closed her eyes and she fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Megan rebels against Lusamine and Plumeria's announcement

The next day.  
Thursday 5/30/24.  
Megan woke up at 7:30 am in her bedroom and she got dressed.  
Lusamine got up from her bed and she went over to Melemele Island.  
Megan snuck out of her bedroom and she got the Real World book.  
Megan got into her bedroom without being spotted and she closed the door.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Megan locked the door and she sat down at her desk.  
Megan looked through the Real World book and she saw Tigger at her dad's house playing with Annie.  
Megan saw her mom's house and she saw the dogs running around.  
Megan closed the book and she put it into her closet's bottom drawer.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Megan:"I won't let allow anyone to hurt my friends in the Real World." "I need to contact them somehow."  
She said quietly.  
Megan locked the drawer and she walked out of her closet.  
Megan opened a portal with her Hoopa Sonic and she got Tigger the cat.  
Megan got Annie her other cat and she closed the portal.  
Megan:"Tigger and Annie I missed you so much!"  
She said.  
Tigger rubbed his head against Megan's leg and he purred happily.  
Annie rubbed her head against Megan's leg and she purred happily.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Megan:"Tigger you won't die and neither will the other pets."  
She said.  
Megan:"I've got eternal life and I'll never die."  
She said.  
Megan:"You and the other pets won't die because of your eternal life."  
She said.  
Tigger walked over to the pink crib and he saw two baby girls that look alike.  
Megan:"Bethany and Betsy meet my first pet cat Tigger."  
She said.  
Megan:"Bethany and Betsy meet my third pet cat Annie."  
She said.  
Megan:"Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Annie,Dahlia and Sophie."  
She said.  
Bethany looked at her sister Megan and she cooed happily.  
Megan:"You're really happy today." "I can't wait to run around with you someday."  
She said.  
Betsy heard Tigger purring and she smiled at him.  
Megan:"Hopefully she won't come back for a while." "I'll think of a way to get ourselves freed forever."  
I said quietly.  
Tigger and Annie heard footsteps.  
Faba walked over to Megan's door and he knocked on it.  
Faba:"It's time for breakfast Megan and Laura Healey!"  
He said.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Megan opened her door and she saw Faba.  
Faba saw the two new cats and he saw Sonic.  
Megan:"I had to bring Tigger and Annie here." "They're all alone and I don't want to see any dead bodies from coyotes."  
She said.  
Faba:"I'm really happy that you brought these two here."  
He said.  
Sonic:"Megan had to bring them here." "She's very overprotective of her pets."  
He said.  
Megan:"That's true Sonic." "I'm very overprotective of my pets."  
She said.  
Faba:"Call that Pokémon back." "I don't want him to cause any trouble."  
He said.  
Megan recalled Sonic back to the Luxury Ball and she put it into her backpack's last pouch.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Megan,Laura Healey and Faba went upstairs to the dining room.  
Tigger and Annie followed them.  
Megan:"Tigger and Annie are starving!" "That's why they're following us and they won't leave us alone."  
She said.  
Faba:"We'll feed them something really good."  
He said.  
Laura Healey:"Did you go to your dad's house to grab them?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"No." "I didn't." "Sonic did it for me." "That Hoopa is awesome."  
She said.  
Laura Healey:"All seven pets are here and they're really happy."  
She said.  
Megan:"Tigger is sixteen years old." "That's really old for a cat."  
She said.  
Faba:"How long have you had him for?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Since the Christmas of 2008." "He was born on the 20th of October."  
She said.  
Faba:"Wow!" "That's the oldest pet I've seen."  
He said.  
Megan,Laura Healey and Faba walked into the dining room.  
It's 8:20 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Megan and Laura Healey are in their bedrooms.  
Lusamine came back and she went into her mansion.  
Lusamine looked in her drawer and she didn't see the Real World book.  
Lusamine picked up her phone and she called Professor Burnet.  
Lusamine:"Someone stole the Real World book." "Go check Laura Healey's room first."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"I've got a gut feeling that Megan stole your book." "She hates being in here."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"I'll go check her room right now."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"Yeah." "You're right." "Megan hates being here." "She's a very rebellious girl."  
She said.  
Lusamine hung up on Professor Burnet and she sat down on her bed.  
It's 9:25 am.  
Professor Burnet walked into Megan's bedroom and she looked around in her drawers.  
Megan:"What are you looking for mom?"  
She asked.  
Professor Burnet:"Honey I'm looking for the Real World book."  
She said.  
Megan:"I took it." "I don't want my Real World friends to get captured."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'll go get it for you."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"How many friends do you have in the Real World honey?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Seven."  
She said.  
Megan:"Quincy Washington,Eileen,Brianna Hisey,Crystal Miller,Michelle Rafferty,Michael Soarof and Jordan Smith."  
She said.  
Megan:"I also have my family members." "I don't want my step nieces to get hurt." "Step nephew too."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"I'll figure out a way to protect your family members." "I've got your back."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"You need to apologize for stealing that book." "I know that your heart is in the right place."  
She said.  
Megan went into her closet and she unlocked the bottom drawer.  
Megan walked out of the closet and she went over to her mom.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Professor Burnet:"I won't ground you." "You're an adult."  
She said.  
Megan:"I won't do it ever again."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet and Megan went into Lusamine's mansion.  
It's 9:45 am.  
Megan apologized to Lusamine and she put her head down.  
Lusamine:"I didn't know that you have other family members." "I won't harm them."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"I won't harm your seven friends either." "You really care about them."  
She said.  
Megan:"I won't do it ever again."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"That's really good news to hear."  
She said.  
Lusamine:"You can take her back to the bedroom."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"Ok." "I'll do that."  
She said.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Megan and Professor Burnet went into the Aether Paradise.  
It's 10:05 am.  
Megan and Professor Burnet went downstairs to the bedroom.  
It's 10:15 am.  
Meanwhile over at the Shady House.  
Plumeria left her boyfriend's bedroom and she went to Malie City.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Plumeria got onto a boat to the Aether Paradise with her Salazzle and she arrived.  
Plumeria got off of the boat and she recalled her Salazzle.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Meanwhile in Megan's bedroom.  
Megan sat down on her bed and she turned on the 2DS.  
Professor Burnet picked up Bethany and she sniffed her diaper.  
Professor Burnet:"You need a diaper change little one."  
She said.  
Megan:"Plumeria is here!" "I'll go see her."  
She said.  
Megan walked out of her room and she went up to the dock level.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Megan raced over to Plumeria and she smiled at her.  
Megan:"Why did you come here?"  
She asked.  
Plumeria:"I've been feeling sick lately." "I might be pregnant."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'll take you to Faba and he'll give you a blood test."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"The pregnancy didn't even work." "I haven't had a cycle for two months."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"We didn't even use protection." "That was a stupid thing to do."  
She said.  
Megan:"I can't wait to play with your baby if you're pregnant."  
She said.  
It's 10:50 am.  
Megan and Plumeria went downstairs to Faba's laboratory.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Megan and Plumeria went inside.  
Faba turned around and he saw Megan with Plumeria.  
Megan:"Plumeria has been feeling sick lately." "She might be pregnant."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"Yeah." "That's true Megan."  
She said.  
Faba took a vial of Plumeria's blood and he looked at it underneath a microscope.  
Faba turned around and he walked over to Plumeria.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Faba:"You're pregnant." "I need to check on the baby."  
He said.  
Faba checked on Plumeria's baby with a sonogram and he smiled at her.  
Faba:"Your baby is really healthy." "In three more months I can tell you the gender."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"I need to tell my boyfriend and everyone else."  
She said.  
Megan:"You can surprise all of them with a baby rattle." "They'll get that message of you being pregnant."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"That's a really good idea."  
She said.  
It's 11:10 am.  
Megan:"You should stay here for lunch." "Then you'll head home after borrowing a baby rattle from us."  
She said.  
Plumeria:"I'm starving." "I'll stay here for lunch."  
She said.  
Megan,Plumeria and Faba went upstairs to the dining room.  
It's 11:20 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 12:20 pm.  
Megan,Faba and Plumeria are in the bedroom with all three babies.  
Plumeria borrowed one of Betsy's baby rattles and she put it in her right shorts pocket.  
Plumeria left the Aether Paradise and she went back to the Shady House.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
Plumeria went into her boyfriend's bedroom and she sat down on the bed.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Meanwhile over at the Aether Paradise.  
Megan:"I can't wait to play with the new baby that Plumeria is having."  
She said.  
Faba:"I hope that the baby will be a boy."  
He said.  
Megan:"I want it to be a girl." "I've got the perfect name picked out."  
She said.  
Faba:"What's the name that you came up with?"  
He asked.  
Megan:"Claire Marie."  
She said.  
Faba:"I love that name for a little girl."  
He said.  
Megan:"I don't know what the baby will be named if it's a boy."  
She said.  
Faba:"We'll just have to wait and see what those two will have."  
He said.  
Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior started to cry.  
Megan and Faba changed the diapers.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Meanwhile over at the Shady House.  
Guzma walked into his bedroom and he saw Plumeria sitting down on the bed.  
Plumeria reached into her right shorts pocket and she pulled out the baby rattle.  
Plumeria:"Guzma you're going to be a dad." "I was over at the Aether Paradise with Faba."  
She said.  
Guzma:"So that's why you kept getting sick Plumeria." "I saw the pregnancy test in our bathroom."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"We need to tell the others."  
She said.  
Guzma:"I'll go get them."  
He said.  
Plumeria and Guzma went downstairs together.  
Plumeria hid the rattle behind her back and she smiled at Guzma.  
Guzma gathered all of the Grunts and he put them in front of Plumeria.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Plumeria pulled the rattle out from behind her back and she smiled at everyone.  
Sylvia:"You're pregnant Plumeria?"  
She asked.  
Plumeria:"Yes." "Sylvia I'm pregnant."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Faba confirmed it." "We're so happy!"  
He said.  
Tupp:"That's great news boss!" "A new baby!"  
He said.  
Zipp:"In three more months we'll find out if the baby is a boy or girl."  
He said.  
Sylvia:"I don't care what the gender is!" "I just want them to have a healthy baby."  
She said.  
Guzma:"I would love to have a little girl." "They're so cute."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"Me too."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
Megan and Laura Healey are fast asleep.  
Lusamine,Faba,Wicke,Professor Burnet and all of the Grunts are fast asleep.  
Guzma,Plumeria and all of the Team Skull Grunts are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Megan's sick day and N's proposal

The next day.  
Friday 5/31/24.  
Megan woke up at 5:30 am with a really dull pain in her stomach and she felt very warm.  
Megan felt really nauseous from her illness and she felt very dizzy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Megan is fast asleep in her bedroom and she's fully healed from the appendix surgery.  
Megan got an engagement ring from her boyfriend and she put it into the closet's bottom drawer for safe keeping.  
N Harmonia and Hugh are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.  
Laura Healey,Professor Burnet,Professor Kukui,Faba,Lusamine,Wicke and all of the Grunts are fast asleep.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
